Equestria's Risen Hero: Airborne, the Changeling-Dragon
by Rokuuu
Summary: Airborne, the Changeling-Dragon hybrid experienced a cruel and harsh life as an outcast. Now he has friends that can help. The changelings and the dragons are divided as they stand against each other. However, the changeling-dragon child has the ability to unite the tribes as well as bring harmony and unity to Equestria. Can Airborne unite the races and create unity in the land?
1. Enter: Airborne, the Changeling-Dragon

On an early morning, there lived a happy drag-... wait… no. He was not just a dragon. He was a changeling-dragon hybrid. In fact, he was a baby, or merely 10 years old. The changelings and dragons decided to live together in Dragon's Canyon, united as one giant tribe, and half of the domain is for changeling homes and the other half is for dragon homes. However, they both had lots of very interconnected parts. His wings are dragon-like except they are blue and see through like a changeling's. His eyes are blue with a white glow in the center. The horns are black and act as if they where a changeling horn (meaning magic). His scales are a slight dark grey, while the under belly ones are a bright yellow. The baby's tail has a point at the end, and his fangs are the same size as a changelings. The baby was walking around in his bedroom. In it, he was reaching for toys in boxes and bins that he had. The baby flier sure loved his toys, especially the ones his uncle buys for him. He sure loved his uncle a lot too. Made him happy every time those to saw each other. In fact, his very own parents were royalty, or highly important one could say. A blue dragon, consisting of horns that pointed outward to the front and a slim body, had walked to the baby. She scooped up the young child and spoke to him.

"Aww, aren't you a happy baby! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" She said with glee as she tickled his stomach gently.

The changeling-dragon baby exclaimed, "Mommy! I'm not a baby anymore."

The blue dragon sighed as she spoke, "I know, dear. You're still always be my little boy, Airborne."

Airborne. That was the child's name. He got that after he flew crazily around moments after he was born. The doctors said that he sure was a naturally born flier, but they didn't know he would fly so soon. His father gave him that name after that experience.

Soon, the father of Airborne walked in. The father looked to be of purple, majestic bug-like wings, a green coat, 3 shiny orbs on his neck, dark magenta eyes, 2 large horns that curved into each other. He spoke to Airborne, "Hey kiddo. You know what today is?"

"School… I don't wanna go. Please don't make me!" Airborne pleaded. He did not like school, not at all. "It's boring there and the older dragons always teases me because they thinks I'm dumb and weird." The older dragons were the school bullies. Kids who do not give a crap about school and failed to graduate their final year. The kids are around 18 or 19. However, Spike is about 18 years old himself but he never failed a year. It was his final year. Pretty much every child goes to the same exact school, but hte bullies got quite a reputation.

The father said, "I'm sorry son, but you do have to go to school. You know education as a changeling and a dragon is important. And you know what I always say-"

Airborne interrupted, "Twice the history, twice the specialty, twice the possibilities. I know I know."

Ember giggled to herself and set Airborne down. "Don't worry, your uncle is always going to be there when you need him. You know, Thorax and I know how much you love him."

Thorax was the father. Shown by the kindness of spike, he was blessed with the metamorphosed form that was supposed to be the real form of the changeling with goodness and love.

"Uncle Spike!" Airborne cheered. "I love Spike! Spike is the best." And that's the person he loves so much. Spike was his mentor, best uncle, and most awesome gift giver. Spike would never let his nephew down one bit. "Wait, is he going to be with me at school?"

"Yes, he will be," said Ember. Instantaneously, her voice got stern. "But do not start any mischief with him like you always do, mister! Or there will be a world of spankings come at you!"

Airborne gulped. "Yes moooom," he said begrudgingly.

Later that morning, Airborne was eating breakfast. Cereal… not his favorite. He didn't like cereal. Every time he pushed it away, his mother would come over and give him a stern look until the baby changeling-dragon ate it. Thorax was just eating his breakfast with coffee, fresh hot coffee. The room they were in was a large hall with a few seats at the end of the table. The dinner room consisted of large table with 3 plates. On top of those plates were bowls full of cereal. Airborne sat in between both of his parents. He wanted to always be in the middle and those 2 close. The moment he continued on with his cereal, Ember then smiled and kissed his forehead, once again reminding him that eating breakfast is the most important meal. Same, old boring lectures she gave to Airborne over and over again. Airborne did get annoyed, like always as he is young, and try to interrupt his mother and say that he knew that already. She constantly reminded him the importance of the intake of wisdom itself. Regardless, he understood, clearly as he did as he ate his cereal.

Spike walked into the room and then went to the group. He was a tall, lean dragon with large wings that stretched a tad larger than his body. He had green, large spikes that travel down his back and tail, getting smaller. His overall scales on his body are purple, except for his chin, neck, belly, and bottom tail which consists of a very pale green. He has green eyes and hair on the sides of his face. The large wings Spike had, he wrapped them around Airborne giving him a large, loving hug. He spoke to him saying, "Hey, Airborne. How's my favorite nephew?"

Airborne returned the bug to Spike with a bit more excitement. "I'm awesome, just like you, uncle Spike!"

Spike giggled a bit and picked him up. "So, you ready for dragon school?"

Airborne nodded yes to that. His mother however interrupted the reunion saying, "Ahem!"

"Where are my manners?" said the purple dragon. "Hello, Ember. Hello, Thorax. Long time no see."

Thorax laughed a bit and spoke to Spike, "Long time no see to you too, Spike. Be careful with our child. He's been going through a bit of a developmental phase."

Spike then courageously spoke, "You can count on me."

"Do you want any breakfast, Spike?" asked Ember.

"Nah, I'm alright. I already ate a large bowl of crystals before I came," Spike explained to Ember. "That reminds me." Spike then spoke to Airborne. "Have you ever tried a sapphire crystal?"

Airborne nodded no. "Mommy won't let me. She thinks they will hurt my teeth."

Ember then explained, "A big boy needs his teeth in order to eat. They're valuable, just as you would brush-"

Thorax interrupted this time, "Honey, I think you're doing it again."

Ember sighed a bit and then smiled, "I just want to make sure our little boy grows up big and strong. Thorax, you need to scold him more on certain occasions. I remember when you fed him too much candy before bed and that turned out to be a mess." Thorax recollected his memories. She was right though. Airborne's first time eating candy resulted in him staying up past his bedtime. In fact, the worst part about it was that he lived up to his name again by flying around the Changeling-Dragon Empire… all over the empire without rest. Thorax groaned a bit at the memory realizing it was a very bad idea. "And are you sure you want to allow him to eat crystals? Do you know how addicted he could be to those?"

Spike then decided to speak out, "Ember, you do realize that crystals are a dragon's favorite snack. At some point you do need to let Airborne grow up. He's 7. I was eating crystals when I was a baby dragon too and I never got addicted."

Ember then rolled her eyes. "Spike, you've gotta admit when I do say that you could not stop eating them too." It was true. Spike had quite an addiction and he still does.

Spike then sadly spoke to Airborne, "Sorry bud. No crystals."

"Awww," exclaimed Airborne. "Mommy, please?"

Ember demanded, "No means no, mister!" Airborne did not like that. Everyone in the room didn't like that. They were afraid of Ember's fury, but they all willfully listened regardless with compromise, not fear.

Later that day, Spike was flying out of the Dragon Lord's den, holding Airborne in his clutches, and towards the school. Making sure the 2 dragons could not see Spike after a certain distance, he flew away from the school.

Airborne quickly noticed and shouted to Spike, as it was too loud around the 2 for him to speak normally, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but there!" exclaimed Spike. Airborne then kept laughing on the way to the destination Spike intended. Spike however went to that school, the very same one Airborne goes to.

"Why aren't we going to school?" asked Airborne.

Spike answered with a bit of fear, "Because umm… I have a better place to take you. And we are also letting you eat some crystals."

Airborne questioned, "But mommy said I can't have crystals."

Spike then returned the reply, "And are you going to listen to her on every whim?"

Airborne laughed a bit. "Nope. I hate baths too."

"Okay, that one you do need. I can smell you. But hey, we can have a fun bath! It doesn't have to be that namby-pamby stuff your mom does for you. I'll teach you how to bathe like a real dragon!" Spike thoroughly explained the next part. "First of all, you just jump into a lake and rinse off any dirty parts. That's about it. You don't need soap, hot water, bubbles, those are what your mom babies you with. Now are you a baby?"

Airborne shouted, "No way! I'm no baby. I hate being a baby! I wanna be a grown up!"

Spike then shouted back, "That's more like it! Uncle Spike will teach you how to be a dragon his way."

Eventually, the 2 reached a lake. The lake was surrounded by many trees, taller than 2 story homes themselves. They were very green as it was currently summer. When Spike landed, he decided to set Airborne into the shallow end in case he could not swim. "Now like I said, Airborne. Bathe like a dragon. Rinse yourself, rub the dirtiest parts, and then shake and dry off."

Airborne did what Spike said… sort of. He didn't exactly do much but play in the water. But he did though wash off. Spike laughed a bit and joined in. Together, the 2 played. Airborne then accidentally splashed Spike hard with the water causing the purple dragon to be blasted back a bit stumbling into the water. The baby changeling-dragon felt bad for unintentionally and potentially causing hard to his uncle... until Spike came back up laughing.

"You're strong! Nice job, kiddo," Spike responded about the splash. Airborne was relieved. "Don't you worry about your uncle there; I'm stronger than I definitely am." Airborne then still felt bad, showing a sorrowful expressing. Spike acknowledge the sad face. "It's okay." He then walked to Airborne giving him a gentle pet on the head. "You're strong. I'm actually proud that you knocked me down. You are showing me how strong a changeling-dragon like yourself could be."

Airborne smiled a bit. It wasn't a very happy style, but he had to question it. "Am I... special?"

Spike wasn't very surprised by the question. "What do you mean by that?" He asked wanting a clearer question.

"I mean..." he timidly exclained. "Umm... It's just that... me being a changeling-dragon, what does that mean? Am I special?"

Spike then spoke, "Airborne, why do you ask this?"

Airborne sadly sighed. "My parents are 2 different species... the older dragon bullies say that I'm weird... I feel like I'm weird."

The uncle, due to experience, knew how to answer that question. He picked up Airborne and set him outside the water onto the banks. He climbed out too. Standing up, he shook off to dry as Airborne also shook himself off to dry. The uncle then decided to speak. "You are special. Much more special than I am. I was raised with ponies and yet I don't act like so many other fierce dragons. I'm just a dragon myself, but you. You're so much more. You have actual parents, you have both powers of changelings and dragons, you are... the sum of the greatest species I believe. I really think that you can be anything you want to be as a changeling. A good person, a best friend, a little brother..." he said rubbing his nephew's head gently. "You can transform over and over again into something you want or need to be. And I know that no matter what, you have so many opportunities." Airborne looked down at his claws. He then looked at his body, then wings, then back at Spike. He understood clearly what he was saying. "And I believe that some day, you will be the changeling everyone needs you to be. As for being a dragon, you can be the mightiest of people as a dragon. Dragons are fricking strong! And you're the strongest kid I know, regardless of what the dragon bullies say. You're a good person who remains happy, you help others, and you've never acted the way they did. That's mighty of you. Ponies, dragons, changelings, anyone needs a friend as loving as you." Spike then sat down on his tail pulled Airborne in for a loving hug. "If you ever need a talk to, just talk to your uncle Spike. What's on your mind now."

Airborne then nuzzled him around the neck a bit and asked him, "Do you love me?"

Spike rubbed Airborne's back, "Of course. I loved you since the moment I found out I was going to be your very own uncle. I never stopped loving you ever since. I love you with all my heart, little nephew." He picked him up. "And I will always love my nephew."

"I will always love you too," he said softly resting his eyes on Spike's right shoulder.

Spike then carried Airborne up into the air flying away. Heading towards the school, he held Airborne tightly. Airborne however decided to try and fly out of the hold. He then released his wings and flew alongside Spike.

Airborne spoke, "Race ya!" He then charged as fast as he could. Spike laughed and began racing as well.


	2. Identity Crisis

It was a long trip to Canterlot. When Airborne and Spike arrived near the school, Airborne surpassed Spike… until he got tired and flew slowly. Spike sped past him landing on the ground first. The purple dragon looked up at Airborne panting. "I'm so amazed how well you could keep up. How on earth do you do it?"

Airborne landed and then said while panting, "I don't know. I just… do.." He then fell to his 4 knees. Spike then sat down panting hard and laughing a bit. "Racing was such a bad idea."

Spike returned the comment with, "I agree. I'm fricking tired!" He said laughing a lot more. "Why did you do this?"

"I thought the race would end fast!" Airborne exclaimed.

"I guess it was just too far. In fact, I've never met any changeling who can fly as fast as you or be nearly as fast as Rainbow Dash," Spike explained. "Let's catch our breath for a moment."

The 2 had spent a few minutes to calm down. Eventually, they rose and walked to the entrance of the school, as they were outside of it. Entering the building, the school was healthy, had cleanliness, and presented a great diversity of animals. It was an outside school. Classes were scattered in separate buildings, the campus was open to the environment, and it was large as well. So large that it fits over 5000 students. The 2 were in the front office however where there was a pony receptionist. The pony was pink with a very curly mane. Her cutie mark had a school on it. She looked up from her computer and then spoke, "How may I help you-" but her sentence was cut short as she recognized Spike. She then spoke in a very disinterested tone, "Spike, are you late again?"

Spike then spoke, clearly lying but he was calm about it, "Hi, Ms. Bristle. I had to take my little nephew to his doctor's appointment."

Ms. Bristle said in a sarcastic tone, "Uh huh. And where is this 'doctor's note' that always comes with appointments?" Spike then couldn't respond with that. All he did do was just look at her. "So you're telling me that you and Airborne played hooky? Well. Looks like your luck's run out. You're both going to have to-" Her sentence was interrupted as Spike then threw up a letter. Spike opened up the scroll and then looked at the writing. Forgery to its finest. Clearly mischief. "I'm guessing that's it… Ugh. Spike, why don't you take more responsibility and start showing to school on time." Ms. Bristle did not give them a detention slip. Instead, she took the doctor's note and looked at it, which led her to give Spike and Airborne an excused absence. "Have a great day," she said annoyed.

The 2 left in the office and head to Airborne's class. In the middle school part of the diverse campus, his class was currently Dragon's Language. Since Airborne was a changeling-dragon, he has to learn 2 ancient languages used thousands of years ago. It's a stress load on him, but Airborne benefits from being able to learn of his history. Airborne and Spike reached the classroom and just stood outside the door. Spike spoke to his nephew, "Alright. This is currently 3rd period, as it says so on our late passes. Make sure you finish up whatever you need to do. For lunch, we're heading out for some ice cream and coming right back."

Airborne spoke, "Alright, uncle. I will."

Spike patted Airborne's head and walked away. Airborne entered the classroom and saw the teacher turn her attention from her class to the changeling-dragon. The teacher is a tall, 6-foot dragon who stands on 2 legs. Her scales were yellow. She had fangs that reached past her mouth and 2 horns pointing behind her. "You're late… again…" She said to Airborne upset. "Do you want to tell me why you are late again?"

Airborne responded to her, "Nope. Not one big."

The teacher frowned. The 2 locked eyes for a few seconds… few seconds too long since the 2 were just making disappointed faces toward each other. Airborne eventually sat down in his chair facing the board. "So, what lesson are we on?"

The teacher spoke, "Class… resume what you are doing. I need to have a word with… the hybrid." The hybrid. That's always what she always addressed him as no matter what. She never once said his name. The teacher did not like Airborne and he did not like her. Simple as that. She walked over to Airborne and gently pulled him out of class and outside. "Why are you always late?"

Airborne just kept quiet. Tracing his thoughts one by one, he came up with an explanation. "Do you understand how hard it is to just sit in your classroom and be called "the hybrid" all the time? Do you understand the feeling of being an outcast?"

The teacher did not know how to respond. She just looked at him. "Well… being a hybrid isn't a bad thing… is it?"

"Not the way you say it. I don't like that," Airborne exclaimed.

"Well, that's it, Airborne. I have not offended you and I have not called you anything that was blatantly offensive." That was the teacher's only reason. The teacher being of her status, she believed that she knew a lot more than Airborne about treating people anyway. She called some kids the "specially-disabled." In her very own defense, she did not want to cause any offense. "You're not like the special kids, you're a very special kid."

Airborne did not like that phrase anyway. "Special meant something different when she said it," he thought. He said out loud, "Well, can you call me by my designated name?"

She could only frown again. "Fine, Airborne, the Hybrid sounds more like it." Airborne merely walked away in frustration. "Where are you going? I did not excuse you!"

Airborne returned with a slight remark, "I don't need you to tell me I'm a mistake." That's how he really felt. He's dealt with this since childhood ever since the bullies kept coming after him. He then flew away and towards the bathrooms. He entered the boy's bathroom and began thinking to himself. "Uncle Spike told me that I'm great and that I can be something. Can I? I don't know anymore. I feel lost." The constant meditation proceeded Airborne into tears. In fact, it broiled his rage a bit. He kicked a stall door and spoke to himself. "Stupid Mrs. Greenwald." That was the teacher's name. "I wish I was normal. Being different hurts." Airborne stopped kicking the stall door. He turned his back against the closed door and backslid. Sitting on the floor, he just sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself of continuous doubt, fear, and self-loath. This may be middle school for him, he may be the most bright of the kids, but he sure can not find out who he is.

The kicking and rage of the door bathroom drew attention. The school bullies walked into the bathroom. One of them, a dark purple dragon with blond hair and a slim body named Fume. Another one, a white dragon with an average sized body with spiky pink hair named Fizzle. Backdraft, a bluish-purple, chubby dragon with 2 horns that curve behind him and wild hair. Clump, a fat, brown dragon with 2 short horns pointing back. Charcoal was the last one to walk in, who was a skinny, dark grey and green dragon with 2 thin and spiky horns pointing back. Fizzle spoke, "Lookie lookie at the little freak!" Airborne didn't pay attention. "What's the matter? Are you only able to buzz like a changeling?"

The other dragons laughed. Backdraft then spoke, "Disgusting piece of garbage. Who would ever love a horrid thing like you."

"Yeah well," Airborne started, "I am just going to be one thing and one thing only. If that'll make you happy."

Fume then stood next to Airborne, but Airborne didn't even look up. "You? You want to be normal or like us? Please. You're nothing to even look at but to gawk about. All you ever do is hang out with your uncle, play with your normal friends, and look like an idiot thinking you can-"

Airborne interrupted putting his fingers in his ears, "LALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

Fume got frustrated and grabbed Airborne's left horn roughly. He then forced the kid to stand up. Airborne did so but he was trying profusely to remove Fume's hand. As he stood on all 4's, he just looked down still. Fume then kicked Airborne into the wall. "You should just leave. Go away. No one wants you here."

Airborne then shouted at Fume, "Yeah well at least I have Spike! I have someone who cares about me."

Clump then spoke, "But where is he? You sure he loves you? Why would he leave you all alone like this?"

Airborne, being young, couldn't help but think about that one. He then shook his head and growled at Clump, "Leave me alone before I hurt you!" He then got slapped by Clump. Falling to the ground, he then looked up at him, "You're a bully! No one likes those who hurt others."

Clump then picked up Airborne by his horns. "And no one is here to save you either. Prepare for another beating!"

Airborne's heart raced. He then began crying and screaming for help. Flailing his legs, he couldn't help but try and fly away. It did work to get out of the grip, but now he was stuck on the ceiling of which the other's could not reach entirely. He flew around in the bathroom dodging the hands that tried to grab him until he was ultimately caught by Charcoal. Yanked to the ground, the changeling-dragon was lying down ready to be brutalized. In fact, the other dragons did begin harming Airborne, that was until a red dragon, bigger than the rest with ravenous teeth and hot-blooded angry eyes ran in. He began pushing the others off and away from Airborne along with Spike, who came as well. The 2 stood in front of Airborne, in between the bullies and the changeling-dragon child.

Spike then screamed at the 5 bullies, "Leave my nephew alone! You cowards, picking on an innocent kid who is only 10 and you're all 18 or 19."

The red dragon spoke, "Petty. I am so glad I stopped hanging out with you guys a long time ago."

Fizzle spoke begrudgingly, "Helloooo, Garble." He then looked at Spike, "You're pretty darn stupid to wander in here with just Garble. There's 5 of us and 2 of you."

Spike then to Fizzle, "I do not care if it were 10 against me, I will do what I need to do to protect my nephew. If you 5 don't want your heads smashed, I suggest you leave."

Garble then grew even angrier as he just stared at the 5 bullies. The dragons he used to hang out with have become worse since the last time he remembered. They went from a group of friends who used to just joke and have fun to a gang that terrorizes and harms others without care. Garble went that far, but he never went to a certain degree they did. "I'm not going to go down the same way you guys will right now." With fury, he pulled out fire gloves of eternal coal, gloves that do not burn out and can not be consumed. He put them on and breathed flames onto them. Both of his hands were surrounded in flames as he now clenched them into fists.

Spike spoke, "Garble! Those aren't allowed at school!"

Garble then spoke, "Spike, I'm never going to let them get away with this one. I'll take all the blame, just get your brother to safety. This is a fight I've been waiting for."

"He's my… nephew… oh, nevermind!" Spike said, picking up his cousin and rushing out of the bathroom. The dragon bullies chased them down, but that wasn't until Garble began beating them back allowing the 2 to escape.

Spike flew towards the nurse's office. This was in the office, so he had to enter there in order to get inside. He rushed past other students, administration asking him questions, and he even shoved a security guard out of the way with the full force of pushing them. When he reached the nurse's office, he set Airborne onto a nearby bed and then sighed. "You… you're… Airborne… I-" Airborne interrupted by throwing himself back into Spike's arms for a hug. He then cried. Spike could only hug back in loving comfort as he felt so horrible inside. The uncle was tormented by the looks of his nephew's wounds. This covered his body all around as well. "I… I'm so sorry. I never thought this-... how did this happen?"

Airborne could only speak, "I want to be just a dragon. I hate being a freak."

Spike then clenched his fists angrily realizing what this was all about. He thought to himself, "If only I could have made it in time."

Airborne growled as he cried, "No. The wounds don't compare to the hurt my teachers and bullies bring." It was true. Airborne had teachers who didn't accept how he was a hybrid. All except one, who was Princess Twilight Sparkle. She gives him lessons on friendship, changeling facts, and dragon facts. "Mrs. Greenwald keeps calling me 'the hybrid' and I hate it."

Spike then stood up, walked over to a nearby sink, grabbed some tissues, and came back with a box. He then gave Airborne a few. He then walked over to the nurse and spoke to her. "Excuse me. I'm really sorry for rushing in like this but my little brother got beat up by the older dragons."

The nurse was a blue and green changeling with red eyes, 2 small horns, and she was a tad short. Her name was Rudine. She walked over to Airborne. "You poor thing," she spoke in a calm, sympathetic tone. She looked at the bruises he got and then grabbed a few ice packs from the freezer. Wrapping them in a cloth, she puts them on the painful parts. "I will be sure to call your parents soon." Airborne just felt his bruises and scars. He sniffed. The tears from his face had stopped rolling, but he was in more than enough pain to even consider moving. Spike just came next to Airborne and wrapped his wings around him, lovingly enveloping him in a warmer, comforting hug. "Who were the older dragons?" Nurse Rudine asked.

Spike answered her, "Fizzle, Backdraft-"

"Clump, Fume, Charcoal, and Garble?" she interrupted. Her tone aimed at a very disgusted and dissatisfied voice.

"Actually, Garble was not hurting them. He helped Airborne and I get away," he explained. "And yes, those other 3."

"Ugh. I knew it. None of those guys understand the pain they cause to others," she exclaimed angrily. "I just can't seem to understand why such large, older dragons would beat up someone so young and helpless." Airborne just looked at the nurse in despair.

Spike said, "Next time they hurt my little nephew again, it'll be far worse than what Garble's doing to them. I guarantee you that."

Nurse Rudine asked, "Wait. What is Garble doing to them?"

"Using eternal coal gloves to beat up the bullies. He's had it with them," Spike answered.

The nurse immediately grabbed her phone pen and paper, wrote something down, and gave it to Spike. Spike then breathed flames on it. He had no idea what was going on, but something bad is coming. A good 20 minutes later as well, Garble was sitting in the principal's office. Spike had wandered in the office to find that Garble was there and he just watched. Their door was open, so Spike heard the conversation. The principal, who was a unicorn who was brown and had a bushy beard, spoke, "Garble, this is the last time I'm ever allowing you in this school again! You are hereby expelled from Canterlot Academy." Garble didn't care. He was okay with this decision knowing that he had done something about those 5 dragon bullies. Spike rushed in.

"Please, sir. He was just protecting my nephew and he had to do what he needed for Airborne," explained Spike.

The principal was very angry. "I do not care! All fighting is prohibited, unless self-defense. Otherwise, you will be suspended or expelled! And Garble knew of this the last 2 times he was suspended for fights. That's why he didn't graduate last year."

Garble grumbled and looked away. He looked at Spike and then smiled at him, "What's with the scared face? I'll be okay."

Spike spoke, "But… you risked everything for my nephew."

Garble responded, "Hey, it's cool. I don't care. I owed you one for the princess's help in reforming me. Just… thanks. That's all I have to say." Garble stood up.

The Principal spoke, "Garble, I did not ask you to stand! You need to sit down and wait until I-" Garble interrupted him by walking out anyway. He then walked out of the office and flew off leaving the school. The Principal did try to stop him by screaming his name and demanding him back, but that didn't work. He went back into the office, then his room, and he looked at Spike saying, "Your friend's got a lot of mischief and disobedience under his belt. I want you to make sure that you don't follow in his footsteps." The principal went back to his seat and sat down. Spike got up and left. "Shut my door before you walk away." Spike did so. Going back to the nurse's office, Airborne was just licking his wounds until he noticed Spike.

"How are you feeling?" Spike asked.

"Hurt," replied Airborne.

Spike sighed. "Yeah… I've been there with those bullies. I've been hurt by them before." He sat next to Airborne. "I will wait until your parents come to get you."

The changeling-dragon sat there for a few moments contemplating on himself again. "Why do you think I'm special?" asked Airborne to Spike.

Spike just looked down at his feet and then said, "I don't know."

That broke Airborne a bit. To know that his own uncle let him down was unbearable. He merely lied his head down on Spike's lap. "Do you think I'm a good special or a bad special?"

The uncle rubbed Spike's head gently, "A very unique and amazing special. You're much more unique than being the only dragon in a group of ponies."

"Can… I be just like you?" the child asked.

Spike then smiled at Airborne, "No. You have to be better than me. I know you will transform into something amazing one day."

Airborne closed his eyes and asked one last question, "Do you love me?"

"I love you with all my heart, my little nephew. Nothing changes that," Spike replied.


	3. Healing

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Airborne was in his bedroom, sleeping soundly, trying to escape the painful recollection of thoughts he had from school. His parents were talking to Spike outside on top of the Dragon Lord's rock. They were on a giant, tall, and rocky mountain. It was barren on the outside, no features except jagged stones. Ember spoke in rage, "You should have been there!"

Spike then said sorrowfully, "I know but-"

Ember interrupted, this time shouting loudly in rage holding up the dragon lord's staff that glowed, "You should have been there!"

Spike coward a bit in fear. Thorax however tried to console the angry Dragon Lord by saying, "Honey, it wasn't his fault. He could not have been there in time before Airborne was hurt."

Ember then just glared at her husband. The husband then slowly backed away from her out of fear. Ember's staff stopped glowing. She then sighed with a reply, "I'm sorry. I'm just… " She couldn't finish her sentence as her rage boiled to a maximum; the rage was then used to pick up a large boulder and then toss it. A good 300 meters was seen from that throw. Thorax and Spike watched the boulder in amazement. Turning their attention back to Ember, she continued on. "I'm giving those dragon bullies a great punish so severe their screams shall be-"

Spike shouted, "Ember! I understand how you feel, but Garble took care of them already. You don't have to-"

Ember interrupted. Her voice then echoed as the staff glew once again. "I am not one to take things like this lightly. Punishment for them is indeed going to happen!"

Thorax then spoke, "Spike, why are you defending them? If that were your child… wouldn't you want those kids to get harmed back?"

Spike then sighed and spoke, "I think Airborne is stronger than you think. He can take care of his own problems once he figures out how. However, I thought you were going torment them. Why not just imprison them? That, I support."

Ember gripped her staff and then smacked it on the ground with such a strong force that a rift of red energy cracked through the ground. The staff didn't break, but the rift kept shooting out of the ground travelling towards a giant cliff and it explodes massively. The Dragon Lord's rock shifted so much that Spike and Thorax had to float up. Ember then looked at Spike breathing. Her angry tone went back to normal. "I'm alright. I just had to get that out of my system."

Spike and Ember looked at each other in shock. Thorax then spoke, "Imprisonment. Sure. Great idea." Thorax's tone was very nervous. Not only that, he flew away out of fear and shouted back at Spike, "Let's come back when she's much more calm than this." Spike agreed and left with Thorax.

Later that night, an unmetamorphosed changeling flew through the window of Airborne's bedroom. He lands on the windowsill and spoke to him. The changeling was pretty large in size, had purple eyes, red spikes on his neck, and a red tail. He then looked at Airborne and walked to him. Airborne was sitting on his bed just thinking to himself. He didn't eat dinner when his parents offered him some. Pharynx then spoke with a malicious tone, "So, you're just going to sit there and be sad? Or are you going to do something about your feelings?"

Airborne quickly turned around and spoke, "Uncle Pharynx?"

Pharynx responded, "The one and only kid. And why are you being such a sad sack when you could be doing something useful?"

Airborne then looked away, turning his head to the side as he looked down. He spoke timidly. "I… I don't… know. I'm really useless aren't I?"

Pharynx then calmed down his tone, "You're not useless, you're being useless. Not just to others but to yourself. Stop thinking about being a friend to everyone in the world because that won't ever happen. Everyone won't understand you. Everyone won't care for you. Only those who choose to care and understand you will be your friend. And you are my friend right now, and I understand what it's like to be hurt. But what did I do? I did not let that destroy me. I let it transform me. You're a changeling too, get it? There's nothing your heart's desire-"

Airborne interrupted, "Leave me alone! Don't be a bully like the rest of the people at school."

Pharynx then smiled, "Then stop acting like a target and start transforming. You're a changeling-dragon! You wanna be sad about that?"

Airborne then sighed. "No… I just want to be loved… or… I want to be friends."

Pharynx then facepalmed, "You're my nephew. I don't come over often, but I do know when you are having a bad day. It's just family instinct. And you will never grow unless you transform into a beacon of goodness and strength for others."

Airborne then looked up at Pharynx and then crawled into a hug. The changeling didn't like the hug, and even as it was happening, he made a surprised to begrudging face. Once Airborne let go, he then for a short moment, waited until he spoke. "So, will you teach me how to be a changeling?"

Pharynx then spoke confidently, "I thought you'd never ask." He then floated up flapping his wings and he then flew out the window. Airborne quickly followed… until his sores and bruises made him fall on the floor before he made it to the window. Pharynx came back through the window and saw Airborne. "Uhhh, actually… you're gonna have to rest a bit. You're still weak after today's beating."

Airborne moaned in pain crawling to the bed. "Yeeeaahhh… that hurt."

Pharynx then flew to Airborne once they've reached the bed. He then lands next to him and handed him a vile of changeling healing serum. It was the same liquid as the one inside of changeling cocoons. "Pour this on your wounds. They will be healed in 30 minutes."

Airborne took the vile and opened it. He seemed disgusted by the wretched stench that came from it. Even so, he covered his wounds with the vile. "Thanks, uncle Pharynx."

Pharynx then just sat next to him and waited for the wounds to heal. He did so patiently. As he cared a lot for Airborne, while showing very assertive and mean sides, he meant well. "I'm going to train you to transform into who people need you to be."

Airborne asked, "And how do I do that?" He poured the last vile on his wound.

Pharynx answered, "By changing the way you see things. You see many as bullies, right?"

Airborne spoke, "Yes. What are you getting at?"

Pharynx sighed as he really had to explain. "You have to change the way you think about those people. They are there to uplift you because they are either… umm…"

"Upset that they are… not me?" asked Airborne.

Pharynx spoke, "Actually… no. It's more of, they have never seen anything so different. All this attention you are getting makes you a very unique specimen and if you showed your uniqueness to everyone and how different is better, this would transform you and other people as well."

Airborne spoke, "So… by being the first ever hybrid, I'm the most special because of that? And people are mad because they can't imagine how different I must be?"

Pharynx then sighed, "Yeah. Something like that. You get the point right?"

Airborne then laughed a bit and spoke, "I do actually. Because I actually need to show people how good being different can be."

Pharynx then clapped with sarcasm. "Wow. Great job. You want a cookie?"

Airborne then sarcastically said, "Do you want your mommy?"

The changeling facepalmed and laughed. "You cannot make good comebacks. I still… umm… care… for you."

Airborne smiled, "I do too. My wounds feel a little bit better."

Pharynx then said, "Stay here. We'll do this another day. I've gotta leave though but you should go eat dinner and then sleep. I know you're hungry."

Airborne asked, "How did you-"

Pharynx interrupted, "Family sense. Also, your parents told me." He then flew out of the window. Airborne just watched. Laughing to himself, he waited the next 20 minutes to then be completely healed. After a good while, he left his bedroom heading towards the dining room. Seeing that dinner was over 1 hour ago, he left the Dragon Lord's Rock flying out of an open window. He flew straight for Ponyville. He looked below as he travelled seeing that every dragon at this hour, at 9 o'clock, was out. They were minding their own business. He flew over and saw Garble and Spike alone on a cliff. The cliff was rocky and open. He flew down to there and was right behind them. However, Garble and Spike were having a talk, a deep conversation that seemed to be happening.

Spike spoke, "Garble… Why did you really defend my little nephew?"

Garble just shrugged looking up at the moon. "Because I'm not going to let anyone treat my best friend's family like that."

Spike then facepalmed. "I know there's a deeper reason than that. What is it?"

Garble got annoyed with Spike. He just looked at him in the eyes. "Do you really want to know?" Spike nodded yes. "Alright. First of all, I don't deserve to be your friend. There is no way in the world that can help me believe that after all the bad stuff that I did to you, all of the horrible pranks and jokes and pain that I caused on others, that I should ever be given a second chance. Plus, I don't want to go back to that school. It has too many painful memories there. I can't stand being who I was."

Spike then playfully punched Garble's arm while saying, "Then you're a bigger idiot. You can't help but see that you risked your own life for someone you care about. That makes you worthy of my forgiveness."

Garble just glared. He then turned his eyes back. "Airborne?"

Airborne then came over and jumped in between the 2. "Thank you for saving me."

Garble then spoke, "It was… nothing really." He couldn't help but feel bad for Airborne after all the time and effort spent to make sure the bullies couldn't hurt him. "Truth of the matter is, this was the only day that I accidentally let them hurt you. I usually am the one watching over you both."

Spike then questioned, "Was it you who actually gave me that doctor's note earlier?"

Garble laughed. "Yeah it was me. I had to."

Airborne then tapped Garble's hand and held it up. He then placed it on Garble's heart. "You're a good person."

Garble groaned a bit turning his head away. "Please don't say that. I used to hurt you too. I owe you."

Spike then spoke, "There was absolutely nothing that you could do to make Airborne like you. You used to bully him in the previous grades and he never liked you for it. Now… Now that he believes that you've truly changed, thank you. Thank you for making peace with my nephew."

Garble couldn't help but make a sorrowful expression. It was a bit happy. He never turned back to look at the 2, but he grabbed Airborne's hand and places it on the changeling-dragon's chest. "You're special. Special, and amazing." Airborne then nuzzled Garble's hand and wanted him to stand up. He grabbed Garble's hand and pulled him to stand up. "What are you doing, kiddo?" He was pulled even more. "Agh! What are you doing?" Garble was pulled further and he finally stood up. Airborne then asked, "Can you take me to get something to eat?"

Spike then asked, "Airborne, you didn't eat any dinner?" Airborne nodded no. "Alright. I'll come as well."

Airborne then quickly said, "No. Just Garble."

Spike didn't know how to react. He just shrugged and said, "Alright then. I will see you both later."

Garble watched Spike leave and he looked at Airborne saying, "Why did you say that?"

Airborne replied, "Because I want you and I to go see Twilight. You need to forgive yourself just as I need to learn how to teach others to accept my difference."

Garble then growled, "Airborne, please. Don't-"

Airborne interrupted, "Garble, please do this for me."

The red dragon hesitated for a moment. He then nodded yes. The 2 flew off in one direction heading to Ponyville. "Wait, you need to eat," exclaimed Garble.

Airborne then spoke, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

The 2 continued to Ponyville. When they arrived overhead, they saw how it actually was barren due to its time of night. Instead, they head over to Princess Twilight's castle. They saw the many buildings of Ponyville seeing how it was an old seeming place. It was a nice town. Very clean, equally structured but diverse in Pony races, and cloaked in friendship. The town had old style carriages, big restaurants and homes, and open scenery around. Travelling to Twilight's castle, it revealed a giant crystal look. The walls and entire outside is made of crystal, except for the stairs and windows. The crystal was so massive that it reached over all of Ponyville. Massive doors stood in between them and the inside of the castle. Airborne then knocked on the door waiting for an answer. A dark purple pony with a horn and wings came out tired. Her hair was mostly back with highlights of purple and pink. She then spoke. "Ugh? What time is it? Why aren't you 2 at home? Wait. Why are you 2 here exactly? Garble? Airborne?"

Airborne then spoke, "Hi, Princess Twilight. I'm afraid we have a friendship problem that needs your guidance."

Twilight then asked with ecstacy for an answer, "Is it about finding out who was right or what wrong?! Do you 2 have problems with someone else?! Is this a new dragon friendship problem that needs my research methods?! I need to know, I need to know, I need to know!"

Garble then spoke, "Actually Princess… It's me. I have a problem with making friends." Twilight then asked the 2 to come in so that they can talk. She was in dire need of the problem to be spoken to her. On the inside of her castle was a large crystal opening. There were 2 grand staircases that led upstairs. Every wall was crystal of many colors. They all entered the main hall and sat at a multipurpose room. It had a giant map of Equestria that was made out of crystal. 7 jewel chairs were shown to be circled around the table as well. When the 3 sat down at the table, they actually sat closest to each other in those designated chairs. The chairs had cutie mark symbols on them, all for the wielders of the 6 Elements of Harmony and the slightly smaller one for Twilight's assistant, Spike. However, Spike doesn't need to sit there anymore.

Twilight asked Garble, "So, what's the problem?" Garble looked down. He couldn't speak for he is having a hard time opening up. "Is something wrong that it's too bad to say?" He still didn't answer Twilight. He just looked around the room admiring the looks, but he didn't know what to say. She then spoke, "I know. It's to open up and admit your problems, especially when you're a dragon who has been trained to take on a high degree of pain. I understand your struggle, not to the fullest length, but to some extent. I want you to know that I am here for you."

Garble finally opened up, "I'm… a terrible person."

Twilight asked, "Why do you say so?"

Garble looked at Airborne, "Please… I don't think I'm ready."

Airborne then spoke, "You told me you'd do it. I believe in you," he said lovingly.

Garble then looked at Twilight, "I hurt Airborne so badly in the past for being such a freak. I thought he was a freak. Now I realized that he isn't and that he was amazing. I used to hang around with other dragons and I bullied Spike, I bullied Airborne, I hurt so many other dragons in the past. Once I realized how bad my deeds were, I quit the group because they couldn't accept me for feeling bad. Thing is though, I don't believe I deserve to be forgiven."

Airborne then spoke, "That's not true, Garble. You do deserve to be forgiven. And I forgive you."

Garble then spoke to Airborne, "How can you put aside all the moments of hate I had against you, all the moments of torture I put you through? I did one thing for you that meant so much. How can you overlook all of that for this one action?"

Twilight then spoke to Garble, "What did you do that made Airborne like you?"

Garble answered, "I defended him all by myself to beat the bullies back. I did my best to protect him even though I got expelled. I'm… I'm stupid for getting expelled. I know. But I couldn't ever let anyone lay a finger on him even if it meant risking everything I had."

Twilight then smiled and rose her wings a bit. "Do you believe that you showed who you really are to Airborne?"

Garble then spoke, "I really don't know who I am."

The princess then stood off of her chair. "Look at the map. You're apart of the dragons, aren't you?" The red dragon answered yes. "Do you feel you belong?"

Garble answered her question with hopelessness. "No… I do not anymore. If dragons are to be tough and alone and I'm being nice to one person, nice to someone who I treated bad, nice to someone that makes me want to do more good, then do I fit as a dragon? I don't think I know who I am."

Airborne then spoke, "That's okay Garble." The red dragon looked at the changeling-dragon in surprise. "I don't know who I am as well. Why don't we find out together?"

Twilight continued on, "Do you see Garble? Not everyone fits a stereotype. Many are different, many are similar, but no one is the same. You can't be who everyone tells you to be. You have to be who you were born to be. You found that out when you battled off against those dragons. Not only that, you shared Airborne who you were inside. A doer of good and someone who's willing to defend others who can't defend themselves. And look, forgiveness is not something you should looking for from others. You need to forgive yourself, otherwise you will never move on. But if you want my perspective, all who change to good after doing wrong and do their best to fix it clearly deserve a second chance no matter what. Why don't you grow with Airborne in becoming your best selves? Maybe then you will be satisfied."

Garble smiled a bit. "Thanks Princess. Wow. That… really meant a lot." The red dragon bowed to her in admiration and respect.

Twilight replied, "You're welcome. Do you both need anything else?"

Airborne spoke, "Can I have a book on changelings? I need to learn how to be one."

Twilight then flew out of the hall after saying yes to Airborne. Garble looked at Airborne saying, "You did this for me… after all of that."

Airborne said, "Yeah. I would do anything for a friend."

"You're really my friend?" Garble asked.

Airborne then replied with a happy tone, "Yes I am! And I will always be as long as our friendship lasts. You're probably the first friend I've ever had too."

Garble then laughed a bit and joked. "For a changeling, you sure transformed into a friend." The 2 laughed. Twilight came back in a few minutes handing Airborne the book.

Airborne said, "Thank you, Princess."

"Any time," Twilight replied.

The 2 dragons left Twilight's palace with the book saying goodnight to each other. Garble took Airborne back home and Twilight went back to sleep.


	4. Destiny

The next day, Airborne woke up from his slumber. He was inside his bedroom with a dim emitting light. He slowly climbed out of bed and his wings started to sparkle. However, he didn't notice. The book he was given about changelings was on the floor, open to an unknown page. Once he acknowledged it, he realized that he left off on page 34 of being up reading last night, all night. He closed the book setting it on the bed and sleepily walked out of the room entirely heading down to the dining room. He went to the table for breakfast, he looked around, like he always did, admiring the changing furniture and decorations. This time, the table was square with wood, and the chairs were more of an oval shape. The flooring was now completely concealed in crystals. False crystals. Thorax and Ember were sitting at the table.

Airborne spoke out, "Good morning! What a beautiful day!"

The 2 parents looked at Airborne confused. Thorax was the one to ask, "Are you feeling much better?"

Airborne flapped his wings and lands on the table. "Totally! I-"

Ember interrupted Airborne shouting with the echo of a dragon lord, "sit down!"

Airborne immediately got off the table and sat down in a chair. Like usual, he sat in between his parents. But right now, he's shivering in fear… Thorax had to tell Ember, "Honey, don't you think that was a bit extreme? I mean, he just got harmed at school."

Ember breathed and pets Airborne, "I'm… uhh… sorry, Airborne. Just… don't sit on the table. Or stand on it. Ever."

Airborne stopped shaking but now he was too afraid to talk. Thorax knew how to get Airborne to talk. He clapped his bug-like hands and waited for a servant to come. A changeling flew over. "How many I serve you all today?" She was a blue changeling with one small front horn, red wings, a red tail, and yellow eyes.

Thorax then spoke, "A bowl of your finest macaroni and cheese! A cup of cherry blossom tea shall do as well."

Airborne smiled and nuzzled his head against Thorax's side. Thorax lifted his arm up for Airborne's head to fit through so Airborne could lie his head on Thorax's lap.

Ember spoke, "Wait. But he needs to eat real breakfast first! Where are the fruits and vitamins he needs?! Thorax! Answer me!" Thorax really did not want to start another argument. He decided to say this.

"Ember, Airborne does not need nor should he be receiving any scolding. Come on, the kid as we know it seemed okay. He definitely picked himself back up." Thorax continued explaining as he then began to fly up from his chair and land on the floor.

Ember then said with a snarky remark, "And what do you know about parenting?"

Thorax looked at Ember for a quick moment with a confused expression, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think you're saying you're better than me at parenting," said Ember.

Thorax then walked to Ember. "It's not at all like that. I just can't seem to think that it's okay to talk that way to our son after such a hard time he had yesterday. It would be overwhelming for him and right now, he needs both of his parents' love."

Ember calmed down and looked at Airborne. "You're right. I'm sorry, Thorax. Airborne, do you want anything with that Macaroni and Cheese?"

Airborne spoke, "How about we all eat some?"

Ember gulped. "Oh uhhh… that's uhh… okay." She was uncomfortable at that moment. She didn't like anything other than meat and crystals.

Thorax then laughed a bit, "Airborne, your mother does not want to eat it. What if I ate the same thing with you?"

Airborne then pleaded, "Please mom? Do it for me?"

Ember just stared at Airborne for a few moments. She said sadly, "Alright… I will…"

Airborne jumped with joy at that moment.

After breakfast, Airborne flew straight for Ponyville. His changeling-dragon wings kept glistening as he flew. Looking below him, he was flying over Dragon's Canyon. "Wooow. I can't believe I'm up this high. Flying is so fun. I wish I could do this all the time." He saw the trees and the forest and the landscape. He saw majestic mountains, giant lakes, and animals. Airborne flew faster and faster out of excitement until he saw Ponyville. Landing down in the middle of it, Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi all looked at Airborne strangely. Airborne felt a shiver down his spine as he was now seen as an outcast.

Airborne spoke out, "Hi… I'm… Airborne."

A random earth pony, a brown one, shouted, "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Ponyville!"

The ponies all smiled and gave warm welcomes to the changeling-dragon. The smile on the child's face presumed that his excitement of being in this town makes him realize that he is indeed normal. No… it was more than normal. He felt loved. As if he found his place. He gave a warm greeting to everyone in Ponyville. Some pony, a unicorn who was white and had diamonds as a cutie mark, then asked, "Darling! Those wings are surely to die for. I just adore how they glimmer in the radiant sun!"

Airborne then spoke, "Thank you!"

The unicorn whipped her main and then spoke, "You know, I love taking inspiration from other creatures, but you know what? I think I will make a dress in magnificent matrimony of those wings you have there. Do you mind coming with me?"

Airborne said, "Sure. Just as long as I get to ask what your name is."

"Rarity. My name is Rarity." she said. "And whom might you be?"

Airborne spoke, "My name is Airborne. I am a changeling-dragon… hopefully you're okay with that."

All the other ponies except the white unicorn had wandered off onto their own daily plans. Rarity began talking up a storm, "Ohhh, so you're Airborne the hybrid? Wow. I've heard so much about you from Spikey wikey, my cutsie wootsie helper. He tells me about how much he loves playing with you, and Twilight tells me that you've taken a giant liking to the culture and history of both-... I'm babbling again… Ugh. You'll have to excuse me. I just can't believe that I've met the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, well of course next to Spike that is."

Airborne then spoke, "I'm… beautiful?"

Rarity nodded. "Of course you are, darling. Come now. Let me examine those wings. I want to make the most glorious fabric the world's ever seen of the Carousel Boutique! Everyone will love it!"

Airborne then smiled. The 2 had went to Rarity's shop to then examine the child's wings. The 2 entered a large carousel shop that had an old style look to it. When they entered, it was a large clothes shop that resembled that of a fashion store but with more dresses than most things. There were also fancy hats and other things. They went upstairs into Rarity's bedroom and saw how it was clean, but it had many, many laid out material, fabric, rolls of lining, and 1 mannequin. There was a neatly made bed too. Rarity began pulling out her tools and tried to examine the wings.

Airborne asked, "So, what do you mean by make fabric like my wings?"

Rarity said, "Not the scales, darling. I admired the patterns, the colors, the shapes! They have accents of sparkling radiance! I admire how your wings really shimmer."

Airborne then responded, "Oh. So, how long have you been making dresses?"

Rarity said, "For a while actually. Years to be exact. In fact, I can't remember a day where I had not thought about taking a break from making dresses." Airborne then walked around the room examining it. Rarity gently tapped him asking, "Please hold still, sweetie. This will only take a moment."

Airborne nodded and spoke, "So. About this whole friendship thing, what do you have to say about being different?"

Rarity responded after a few moments of thinking. "I believe that being different shows a clear definition of diversity. If everyone were the same, what's the point of making friends when they are copies of the original?"

Airborne then said, "But if everyone were the same, wouldn't that cause unity or friendship to be stronger? It wouldn't hurt to actually be like everyone else."

Rarity then finished her examination and she stored the information on her dresser. She then walked to her closet and pulled out 2 dresses. They both had completely different features. She then laid them out on the bed. "Look here, Airborne. You are a hybrid. And your difference made me notice it more than anything. Take this for example. 2 dresses that are not the same is diverse." She then used her horn to use magic for making more dresses come out of the closet. She then revealed them holding them up in the air. There were 6 of them. "Do you understand this? I have a dress that fits my friends and I entirely." She was right. All 6 dresses fits herself and her friends. A very outgoing pink dress, a very sharp and colorful rainbow dress, a yellow and green relaxing dress, a very bold and beautiful white and purple dress, a plain purple dress, and a red and green country dress. "These all are unique and stylish. And if everyone wore one of these dresses, they would not be happy. It's not good to fit the personality everyone wants them to fit. Airborne, you can't be a changeling nor a dragon. You have to be a changeling-dragon because that's who you were meant to be. If anything, our cutie marks show our destiny. And you need to fulfill the one you were born with.

Airborne then looked at the dresses even more. He then asked, "So, if everyone were the same, they'd be denying who they are?"

Rarity answered, "Exactly. And you know what? I think that you were supposed to be this way."

Airborne then questioned, "How so?"

Rarity answered, "The only reason why you are suffering is because no one in the dragon or changeling races can understand anything that stands out and is unheard of. So, you were born to bring light."

Airborne then looked down. Then he looked around at the dresses again. He looked at Rarity and then floated in the air. "Can I try on an outfit?"

Rarity then quickly said, "Oh no no no! You can't wear any of these dresses. I'll have to make you a new one."

Airborne then answered, "Oh, alright. But… don't make it a dress. Make it more of boys clothing. I wanna try on an outfit that suits me."

Rarity then clapped, "Now that'll be smashing! A changeling-dragon wearing clothes. Ah! How marvelous. I shall get started." She then ran to her dresser, grabbed the analysis, and then went to her sewing desk. "This outfit will most certainly be the best I've made in a while! Well, that'll be hard to do, but I will do exactly that!"

Airborne then smiled at the fact that Rarity cared so much. He then looked at her door… and soon, Spike came in. "Rarity, I have something to- Oh hey, Airborne. Wait… Airborne? How did you… get here?"

Rarity turned around and faced Spike saying, "I invited him here. He seemed in dire need of a talking to."

Spike then replied with, "Oh. Alright. Airborne, how did you fly to Ponyville anyway? Were you even allowed to?"

Airborne nervously said, "N-no… uhh… sorry."

Spike facepalmed and spoke, "Alright. Since you're in Ponyville, there's not much trouble here. Might as well let you stay. But I'm taking you back home later." Airborne nodded in agreement.

Much later, Spike took Airborne back home. It was around 4 o'clock. Spike just waited outside of the Dragon Lord's rock as Airborne was in his bedroom. He searched for the book he was reading and when he found it, he flew out the door and headed back to Ponyville with Spike. Landing back in Ponyville, Spike went to do his own daily activities as Airborne wandered around Ponyville some more. He went to Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle and knocked on her door again. The Princess came out and said, "Airborne… I've got an important message for you. It's very serious."

Airborne was nervous. "What happened Princess?"

Twilight then held up a book, "It's about the dragons… They've…" Her tone changed to happy as she said, "given me a book for you to read! It turns out that they found a book deep within their land. The dragons found it buried in a cave. I once asked Ember if I could have information on dragons and she said that she will gather up as many informations as she could to bestow the knowledge. So, let's read it! She said that it's a book that hasn't been found in ages."

The 2 went into the library of the castle. The library had so many books. Very high shelves were full of them and they were all supremely organized. There were also chairs and a large table for reading and studying. The center of the room had the table there and it was surrounded by chairs. Airborne sat in a chair and sets the book on the table. Twilight sat in a chair next to him. Airborne cracked open the book of dragons. The cover page consisted of nothing but words that said, "Unity." Airborne opened it up. It appeared to be written by a hand that burned into the pages. The hand that wrote in it seemed to have very legible handwriting.

Airborne recited the first paragraph, "'All time, space, united as one. So shall the hearts of the dragons with the world. Ancient elements. Ancient powers. Ancient formations of the universe converge, all of these which need complete balance with each other. This is the power of Harmony. This is the year 4800 BC. Celestia, gifted with the elements of harmony, had to use them to seal her sister. One day, her reign shall come back. 6 Warriors in the future shall do what Celestia could not. They will be stronger, more grand, much more powerful in unity. Luna shall be changed back to good once she is beaten by the elemental wielders.' Whoa. That's… an interesting beginning."

"The writer is speaking of the future… how is this possible? He is able to see the future at will? That's amazing!" Twilight then grew even more excited that she couldn't help but take the book and read it.

"Hey! I thought I was going to read it," Airborne said. Twilight then sighed. She handed it back apologizing. "It's okay. Lol You sure love knowledge." The changeling-dragon cleared his throat. "'In this current year of 3670 BC, the harmony of the dragons came many to give up each of their power to form a leader, train it, and grow it to rule them just as they served him. He will be a crown of the nations. Their power was more than just energy. It was the power of friendship, the power of bonds, the power of family, the power of diversity, the power of tranquility, the power of courage, the power of numbers, and the power of leadership. Many more powers are established in the dragons. However, once given, each power began to grow stronger in the whole entire tribe of the dragons. The leader of the Dragons had the most power in terms of energy and strength, but he could not rule alone. He spread the power of harmony throughout the dragons. He gave 3 other non-dragons the ability and knowledge, and had everyone share them as well. The Crystal Empress, Celestia, and the Changeling Queen. The most powerful members rules all as the 4 rulers worked as one for all their designated lands. However, one grew too greedy. The Changeling Queen. His own selfishness consumed who he was and transformed him into a dark being.' I read that already. The 4 Rulers, uniters, dividing, and- wait… there's something weird. This continues on about to a battle..."

Twilight then asked Airborne for the book and she received it. "'The Changeling and the Dragon both worked together to change the land and take over every nation. Celestia and the Crystal Empress worked together to fight the dragon. The Changelings worked faultlessly and wholeheartedly for their master so war began. The dragons rebelled against the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord worked with the Changeling Queen to force the dragons to submit. The Dragon Lord however fell due to every dragon taking back the power they gave and used it to wage war against the changelings, including their Queen. I had to watched all of this and I didn't take part in the war, not one bit. I ran away and hid in a safe place in the mountains. As for my parents, they were gone. I am the only changeling-dragon, the evil hybrid. I am born from both the Dragon Lord and the Changeling Queen. I was monstrously gifted with power that exceeds both of them, but I can not at all look at myself in a reflection. I wanted to be accepted by both my races, but neither ever want to acknowledge me. The dragons refuse me due to their previous Lord's reign of tyranny and evil. The changelings hate how good I am and that there is nothing they can do to get their Queen back. I can not migrate to the Crystal Empire nor anywhere in Equestria. Everywhere, I am seen as a freak. My heritage causes me grief and so does the rejection of who I am. And so as I will never die, I will hide away from the world to never be seen again. This book shall help the one who receives it, one who understands me. He shall be my successor, for I can not do what the next hybrid will do."' Twilight finished reading the first chapter and handed him the book. "This is designated for you. Fulfill the words that were in here and make Equestria whole some day."

Airborne's face was so surprised. Now, he took Twilight's book and stashes it away for safekeeping. "Thank you."

"I believe that there's more to you than I thought. You've got a destiny ahead that awaits you," she said. "I now understand why you were born this way. You came to move the darkness and division away."

Airborne then gave Twilight a hug, "I understand. I'm only 10. What can I do?"

"Learn how to grow a voice," she said. "That's all you can do until you are able to guide everyone."

The changeling-dragon's wings then glimmered even further. He then flapped his wings a bit. "I will. I will do what I need to do. This doesn't sound easy, but if it's my destiny then I will do just that." He then took the changeling book and stashed it away as well. "I will see you later Twilight. Thanks for being here with me." He then flew to the window of the library. He opened up the window, closed it, and then flew out.

Twilight thought in her head, "I can't wait to see what kind of magnificent person he will be. I can't wait to see who he will become. And one day… We will all be one because of him."


	5. Power Without Bonds

Since the day Airborne received the book of Dragons and the book of Changelings, he's been wholeheartedly reading it. It was weeks later. The season was currently Autumn in the month of October. Airborne was reading the Book of Unity. In his Dragon's Language class on a Monday, he was interested so deeply. The classroom had around 26 kids, including himself. There were desks, all facing the front of the classroom with the board. There were letters of the dragon alphabet hanging on the walls and nice decorations for a 7th-grade classroom. Airborne may be 11, but he skipped a grade for his intelligence. He was supposed to be in 5th, but he skipped the 4th grade to 6th at the age of 9. Now he was 11 years old in his current grade. Mrs. Greenwald was explaining a lesson but he could not pay attention, for it was completely engrossed in the book. He read, "'Airborne, my mirror-like descendant'... What in the world?! It knew my name? 'I can not digress the very joy that I conceive. Shall you be the apprentice of my journals?' Yes. I will be. 'And with your agreement, you shall-' Okay, this book is creepy. 'And with your agreement, you shall become my servant. There are more people like you. You've already seen them, have you not? Your family, your new friends, they all think of strong enlightenment. Notice the different species? Ponies, dragons, and changelings that helped you with doubt? Name them out loud.' Okay. Umm... Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike, Pharynx, umm... Garble, and someone else... I can't bring up their name. I think that's it though. 'You forgot the 2 people who were always there for you. Your parents.' Oh... yeah, that's right. 'And so now, take the lessons I will teach you and spread it throughout the world. Not everyone understands the value of diversity. Not everyone also knows the full history of dragons. They think it's lost.'"

Mrs. Greenwald spoke as she heard Airborne speaking while she was. "Hybrid, how many times do I have to tell you to put that book away?"

Airborne didn't listen but kept reading. "And no one understands what their heritage is."

Mrs. Greenwald shouted, "Defect, I'm talking to you!"

Airborne looked up finally saying, "Oh... umm... Is it lunch already?"

The class laughed a bit. No one minded that Airborne was called a "defect." Everyone was more amused by Airborne's reaction. The teacher continued on, "Why not put that away or you're expelled."

Airborne gave a snarky remark and puts it off to the side. He then focused on the lesson.

Mrs. Greenwald crossed her arms and spoke an annoyed tone. "Yes, hybrid?"

Airborne spoke confidently, "My name is Airborne, the Changeling-Dragon. Thank you for acknowledging that I'm different, but I must as you, dragon lady-" Everyone laughed at what Airborne said. "I want to know. This dragon language... do they have words of power?"

Mrs. Greenwald was confused. She then looked at the book Airborne was reading and held out her hand. "Give it to me. You are supposed to be paying attention."

Airborne said, "No. I've been reading this long book for a while and not even you can understand its meaning."

The entire class laughed again. Mrs. Greenwald walked up to Airborne. "Give it to me," she demanded. "I am not playing any games today. You've fallen behind in class and now you want to ask some ridiculous question about 'words of power'?"

Airborne then looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "No. Never will you touch this book." The teacher snatched it anyway but her hand was instantaneously shocked once it made contact. Electricity rose from the book striking her hands away from it.

"Aagghhh oww! What did you do to the book?!" she exclaimed loudly as if she were shouting at the top of her lungs. The class was shocked by what the book did.

Airborne nervously spoke, "I-I-I don't know. It's never done that before... I'm sorry, Mrs. Greenwald, I'll put it away." He quickly took the book stashing it away for safekeeping. The teacher just looked at him in shock.

"That... was magic. There's no way you could have done that," she explained. "And that kind of magic was... was... Do you know where you got that thing from?"

Airborne nodded no nervously. He did not want to get suspended nor expelled. He just put his head down waiting for her to move on back to the class and the lesson.

Eventually, she did, yet she couldn't help but speak this sentence as it was cruel, cunning, and painful. "I've never seen a freak so determined to be so stupid until now." She walked away after saying that, going back to the front board. The changeling-dragon smiled as he looked at the teacher.

"Thank you," he spoke. This next exclamation is what makes the changeling-dragon brilliant. "It's what you don't understand. About me. You see, I have not fallen behind. I'm just bored, but I've done all my homework and I've participated a lot less in class but only on tests. You think that a controlled system is supposed to be the best thing, but everyone knows what they need to progress further. If you want me to be put in your position, I'll show you words that haven't been spoken since the old days."

Mrs. Greenwald grew impatient saying, "That's enough, Airborne! Stop talking."

Airborne continued on, "And you will understand where we came from and our history! It seems that none of you understand who we really are as dragons either and what we are capable of! We empowered a dragon to become our Lord and we still have that power, and I have it most!"

The teacher was enraged as she said, "If you do not stop, I will-"

The hybrid interrupted, "Do you even know of the past at all? I asked you what the words of power were and you did not know at all! You didn't know that lightning dragons were born, fire dragons were born, any kind of dragon. There are many different kinds!"

The teacher groaned angrily. "Get out." She then shouted, "Now, before I call security. Threatening my education is not-"

"And you don't understand the true power of the dragons," Airborne shouted.

Mrs. Greenwalk walked to Airborne shouting, "I'm done with you. You're suspended and you are a failure! Get out right now!"

"Dakurai Nadishte Eloctu Feeme!" Airborne shouted interrupting her. The energy released in an omnidirectional wave spreading throughout the entire classroom. The very room inside lost its sense of gravity. Airborne did not move, however. The desks began to float, the students were lifted in mid-air, and the Teacher watched all of this in awe. Everything in the room floated in the air as if gravity did not exist any further. Mrs. Greenwald could not understand nor fathom the power Airborne had. The changeling-dragon called out, "Dragons had 2 ancient languages. One of magic and one of communication! You don't know this, do you?! Why should I be in here with someone who can not enlighten me!" Pretty soon, Airborne spoke another word, one that would reset things. "Desai!" Everything instantly dropped to the floor. This hurt a lot of students physically, and Airborne was hurt emotionally. He then realized what he did was wrong at that very moment. He looked at the book he was reading and opened it up to page 47. "'Do not forget. In all you do, with power, form bonds. Not... fear...' I... It's just..." Airborne ran out of the room. He then ran away from the building heading towards the bathrooms. He remembers that as a place of peace, but someone stopped him on his way. It was a unicorn. She was white, had light purple and white hair, and she was taller than Airborne by with an adult mare's size.

The unicorn spoke nicely, "Hey, are you alright? Where you going in such a hurry."

Airborne responded while in tears, "I did something so awful. I used anti-gravity dragon magic. I'm so stupid." He facepalmed as he said, "Stupid stupid stupid!"

The unicorn then pats Airborne's back. "I'm Sweetie Belle. And it's okay. I already know who you are. You're Airborne, right?"

Airborne spoke, "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Sweetie Belle answered, "Because I think you're adorable." She giggled a bit. "Adorable as in, you're so nice. I don't get why you'd wanna hurt anyone."

Airborne sighed and spoke, "I don't know... I was just being dumb this time. I hurt everyone in my classroom."

Sweetie Belle then pulled Airborne gently, "Come on. Let's talk about this with our friends. I was coming from the office, but lunchtime should start right abooouuuut..." the bell rang. "Now."

Students walked out of their classrooms into the open space. Airborne's previous class walked around school giving looks at the changeling-dragon, which made him feel awful. The looks were very nervous, filled with fear. The changeling-dragon looked at his class and they all scattered. Other kids just watched the class confused and now nervous. Airborne looked down sadly. Sweetie Belle gently pulled Airborne once more leading him to her friends. "You need to relax. I know you've had it rough here. Do you want to relax with my friends and me?" Airborne looked up at him and was so happy to hear her say that.

"I've... never had anyone tell me that before," Airborne said. "Thank you. I would... be happy too."

The 2 went over to a lunch table. Airborne wiped his tears. Seeing the 2 other ponies, he sat at the table and was happier than he'd been all day. An orange pegasus with greyish purple hair spoke, "Wow. You're Airborne! Umm... We just want to say that you are amazing."

Airborne spoke, "Really? I am?!"

A light yellow earth pony with red hair spoke, "Yeah! You're a hybrid. I mean, you may never know how unique that is until you've been one. It's like, alicorn unique, I must say."

Airborne smiled. "Thank you," he could only say. "What are your names?"

The earth pony said, "I'm Apple Bloom."

The pegasus said, "I'm Scootaloo."

Sweetie Belle sat next to Airborne and asked, "Let's take your mind off of the situation, Airborne. What can you do as a changeling?"

Airborne answered, "I... can't do anything but just fly fast."

Scootaloo asked, "As fast as Rainbow Dash?"

Airborne confidently said, "Maybe even faster!" He laughed a bit. So did Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom pulled out her backpack and held up an apple pie. "Do you want some, Airborne? My friends and I planned on eating this for lunch today."

Airborne nodded yes. Sweetie Belle pulled out paper plates to set on the table. The hybrid was given a slice. He looked down on the pie and had to ask, "What... is apple pie?"

The 3 ponies gasped.

Apple bloom responded with surprise, "You don't know what apple pie is?"

The hybrid nodded no. He felt disappointed in himself as if he was stupid... But then Scootaloo tapped Airborne's shoulder saying, "That's okay. This'll be a symbol of our friendship group. We should call it... hmmm..."

Apple Bloom finished Scootaloo's sentence with a "Pie friendship day!"

Everyone laughed a bit. Airborne ate the pie and loved it. His wings shimmered brightly as he ate more. The changeling-dragon looked at Sweetie Belle in joy as he ate the pie. He looked at the others thinking to himself, "This is nice. Friendship. That's what I've always wanted from this school."

Sweetie Belle then touched Airborne's hand, "Are you feeling better?" The hybrid nodded yes. "That's great. I'm glad I could make you feel better. If you need friends, we are here for you, Airborne."

Airborne looked at Sweetie Belle with a shy smile. He then asked, "Uhh... wait a minute. What grade are all of you in?"

Scootaloo answered, "We are in 12th grade. How about you? Feeling the power of friendship was growing fast. Airborne realized something. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Sweetie Belle answered, "Sure. What is it, Airborne?"

Airborne asked, "Can you make friends by... power?"

The 3 thought about it for a short moment. It took 15 seconds, but Sweetie Belle answered, "No. Power is power, but power divides if not used right."

Apple Bloom said, "I remember Twilight teaching us that power is great but power is also destructive. It can bring harm or help is used a certain way."

Scootaloo further explained, "Power without bonds brings fear."

Airborne learned he can not change the world by using power alone. He must forge friendships with that power in order to bring good. He then decided to hold up the Book of Unity. "I follow this book," he said. "It said the same things you guys did and I live by everything it says. It spoke of a future where perfect peace and complete understanding of everyone is possible. I want a world to be built where I am not seen as an outcast but as a friend."

The 3 ponies smiled at the thought. They too can imagine a life like that. Apple Bloom said, "Well if you want friendship lessons, talk to Twilight about it. She is the Princess of Friendship after all and she can help with your dream. Who knows? Maybe you'll bring the world closer together."

Airborne nodded saying, "Yeah. I would absolutely love that!"

After school, Airborne was stuck in the office. He was in the Principal's room waiting for his parents. Mrs. Greenwald and the principal were in the room as well. The principal had a cold stare at Airborne. He was sitting angrily in his desk with the teacher standing next to him. He spoke, "You little... insignificant... fool. You don't understand the degree of trouble you're in."

Airborne just stared at the Principal. He spoke, "I have something against the teacher."

Mrs. Greenwald said, "I am an educator and older dragon. I have been free to speak as I please and run my classroom the way I want to."

Airborne then shook his head disappointed.

Mrs. Greenwald said, "You don't scare me, dragon. You're useless, nothing! Your parents should be ashamed to have an ugly thing like you being alive."

Airborne grew furious. He was about to say something, but he decided to say, "You know what? You're right. But I will not obey everything you have to say just because you are my teacher. It doesn't matter how old you are, you still need to learn every single day. Basic lesson: You learn something new every day. You never stop learning. And you neeeeeed to learn how to actually use your voice as an uplifting voice, not a weapon set on destroying me and other students. You're a bully in your classroom, and-"

The principal said, "I don't want to hear it! You will be hereby suspended, and furthermore, you are to-" Airborne then turned his attention away from the principal as he then began reading his book. The Principal, who decided to get up from his chair and get close to Airborne, snatched the book from him. The instant moment he laid a hoof on the book, he was electrocuted the same way the teacher was. He spoke angrily in shock, "What kind of sorcery is this!? Is that a book of incantation?!" Airborne didn't answer. He just continued to speak. "Answer me when I talk to you, hybrid! You useless, disgusting, vile substance! You don't deserve to go to the same school like everyone else who clearly does not look like a freak."

Airborne immediately closed to his book and looked at the Principal. "So. What's your name?" Airborne asked.

"Mr. Greenwald, and I'm certain that you are an abomination!" the Principal replied.

Airborne then stood up and directly got in the face of Mr. Greenwald and spoke, "I do not appreciate you marking me as an abomination when you married someone who is absolutely different. Please. Wouldn't many people think that's absurd? You both are not even near the same species."

Mr. Greenwald grew furious. "My goodness, defect. You call us freaky but you're supposed to be any better?"

Airborne then got angry. "No, I'm telling you that you're in the same boat as I am if it counts for being abnormal. You fell in love with a dragon and married her. To make it even worse, she's a teacher and you're a principal. That's fricking weird! Don't complain to me about me being absurd here. It's you and your ethics!"

Mrs. Greenwald said, "I am through with you. I wish that you were never born! You worthless child. You've shown nothing but ungratefulness! How can anyone love a horrid thing like you?"

Even after those words, the 2 kept on calling the changeling-dragon things that kept breaking his self-esteem. Airborne's own rage and frustration caused him to growl and channel energy throughout his body. Tears ran down his face. Frustrating tears. He angrily wiped them away. The child wished for them to stop, but they kept making constant remarks on him. He tried to leave, but the security guard, who works as a campus supervisor, prevented Airborne from leaving. The security guard was an unmetamorphosed changeling as well. Airborne's energy kept growing and growing as much as his hatred, pain, and sadness kept rising. Airborne didn't want to hurt anyone else, so after all of that frustration built, he began sobbing.

The security guard was thrown straight into a wall behind him by Thorax himself. Once Thorax and Ember came into the principal's office, their faces presented intense malice and fury. Ember was the most enraged out of everyone. "No one calls my child a defect! And you 2 think that you're any better, huh? Well now. I will take this whole manner to your graves as I feed upon-" her voice instantaneously echoed, getting louder, and it caused the room to shake "all of your bones and grind them into dust! If you ever bully my son again in this school again, I will personally rip out your skulls and crush them with the sound of my voice!" The moment she said the last word, the entire room collapsed with bars falling from the ceiling. The lights exploded and the windows shattered as well. The teacher and principal were both shaking in mesmerized fear.

Mr. Greenwald said, "Y-you're... s-s-s-son is... excused from... all punishments. Please don't hurt us!" Thorax, who was nodding about the revocation of punishment, transformed into a bear and roared. This caused Mr. and Mrs. Greenwald to then jump out the window and run away.

Airborne spoke depressed, "You... you now know what I go through every day."

Ember's heart was broken so much that she hugged Airborne. "This isn't good for you. I can't believe the staff would say such awful things to you, especially since they're adults."

Thorax then touched Airborne's head nuzzling it. "You okay there, bud? You must be in so much pain." Airborne nodded no. He just buried his face in his mother's arms not wanting to be seen.

Ember rubbed Airborne's head, "No matter what happens, sweetie, mommy loves you. I always will."

Thorax then hugged Airborne back. "I love you too, son. Let's buy you some crystals and take you home. You've probably had a long day."

Airborne asked while wiping his tears. "Are you upset with me?"

Ember spoke lovingly, "Honey, your father and I understand you better than anyone. There is no way you'd go out of your way to cause harm because you wanted to. Someone has to provoke you. You've never wanted to harm anyone, right?"

Airborne nodded yes. Thorax then added, "And we feel that this school isn't good for you if everyone's just going to be mean to you. We're both sorry you had to go through all of this."

Airborne said, "It's okay. Can... we just go home? I wanna leave now."

The family then went home that day. Later that night after Airborne ate, he was cuddling Spike on Airborne's bed. The 2 were in Airborne's bedroom. Airborne was lying next to Spike as well as Spike had his wings wrapped around Airborne. Airborne felt the warmth of Spike's chest and wings. Airborne had not spoken for a while as he lied his head on Spike's chest. Spike poked Airborne's head to get his attention. "Airborne... speak to me. Do you want to be alone."

Airborne simply said in a tone filled with despair, "No. I can't be alone."

Spike sighed with an, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Airborne nodded. "I never forget your words, uncle. But I can't be strong all the time."

Spike nodded. "I understand. You're just a kid. Did you think that you could change anyone's mind?" Airborne nodded yes. "Did you want the teacher and the principal to stop being so hurtful?" Airborne nodded yes. "Are you broken inside?" Airborne waited a few seconds. He then looked up at Spike filled with tears once again. He nodded yes once more.

Airborne spoke, "I am so weak. I can't do anything."

Spike asked, "What does that mean?"

Airborne replied with, "They call me a freak even with my power shown. Why? I thought that if I was right and that I had proof that I would..."

Spike finished his sentence, "Change their mind?"

Airborne nodded yes. "I know it'll be hard, but I wanna start changing the world now."

Spike then said, "You can't do it all in one day. And you can't be snippy about it too to others. That doesn't lead them and neither does being right all the time."

Airborne then sighed, "I know. I need friendship and closeness."

Spike also said, "And patience. There's no way you can do this in one day. There's no way you can finish your destiny now nor end it in one whole week. Your destiny needs a lifetime of growing, developing, learning, and bonding before you are able to change anything, and in that lifetime, you'll be able to find people who are special and dear to you who will be changed by your destiny. Changelings can change their forms in an instant, but no one can change their character in a day nor overnight. It takes a lot more time and friendship. And even if you've taught the world about friendship and unity, it still takes time for the world to change. Give your destiny time to grow. You're just starting it."

Airborne gently lies his head on Spike's shoulder. He closed his eyes and then asked, "Spike... can I change you?"

Spike then answered, "Yes. I wanna be transformed by you in a better way."

"Can... I ask you something?" Airborne asked.

Spike answered, "Yes."

Airborne asked, "Why were you hanging out with Garble at night weeks ago?

Spike then was afraid to answer. All he could say was, "He's my friend. I was worried about him. I was really confused as to why he risked so much for you. If anything... He's proven to be someone I really admire."

Airborne continued to ask, "Did I change him?"

Spike nodded yes. "Of course you did. You were able to help him transform into something better than he was that night."

Airborne then lifted his head up and looked at Spike, "What is Garble doing right now?"

Spike then said, "I don't know. His parents... I don't wanna say this but... they kicked him out and he has no place to live."

Airborne asked, "Why did they do that?"

Spike answered, "Because they don't like how Garble is now. He's too... different for his parents to accept how good Garble is. I'm sorry to say this, but Garble is... homeless."

Airborne looked down sadly. He then shook his head, "Wait! Twilight can help with that. She has lots of bedrooms in that castle of hers!"

Spike shook his head, "Sorry, Airborne. I recommended that to Garble but he was afraid of umm... the walls. Dragon's love crystals."

Airborne laughed a bit, "Oh yeah. Well, where would he be right now?"

Spike answered, "I don't know... I wish I could tell you..." Spike didn't wanna answer that question to Airborne. He was afraid of revealing more. "Just know that he cares for you and he wants you to succeed."

Airborne replied with, "Thanks. Tell him I said that I hope he has a great home some day."

Spike said, "Me too... me too..." He was lying more, keeping a secret. He sighed wishing he could tell Airborne the truth. He felt that the child isn't ready to hear the news.


	6. Thanksgiving

In the month of November, Airborne was fully engrossed in Unity. It was noon with cloudy weather. A strange thing happened to Airborne as well. The Changeling-dragon was reading in Twilight's Castle. He was in the library section sitting on Spike's old giant pillow bed. Starlight Glimmer, a light purple unicorn with big curly, white and purple hair, was sitting next to Airborne in a chair to monitor him. Airborne read aloud, "'Read page 872 if you want to know your uncle."' He then skipped to page 872. He then read, "'Ask him about the secret.' Seriously?! Ugh. Wow, author."  
Starlight asked, "What are you even reading?"  
Airborne answered, "The book I got from Twilight. I'm on page 453."  
Starlight then laughed a bit. "You seem to have taken a liking to Twilight, haven't you?"  
Airborne blushed and growled, "No! I just... like reading. And learning."  
Starlight asked, "What grade are you in, 5th?"  
Airborne replied with, "7th actually and I am 10 times more ahead of my class."  
Starlight then investigated his intelligence. She thought of something and for a moment and asked out loud, "Okaaaay smartypants. Who's stronger? Me or Twilight?"  
"In terms of magical skill and spell casting, you," Airborne explained. He continued on. "Reason being was that I learned that even though she was an Alicorn, she lost to you in a magical fight. In terms of knowledge, that's indecisive. Who knows, moreover? Twilight."  
Starlight was surprised. She then asked another question with confidence, "Uhh huhhhh. Thanks for the compliment. Now, answer me this. Why do dragons have magic if they don't have unicorn horns or any source of magical output?"  
Airborne laughed. "Oh man! I love this question. Okay, so dragons have primordial powers of fire, water, earth, lightning, and air. There are also derivatives of those powers in mixed offspring. Humorously, they too have magic because that's their most substantial source of power. I'll give you an example." Airborne set his book to the side and then spoke, "U'Sarra Shide!" The floor then turned to ice. "'S' incantations are for mainly ice spells. 'D' is for gravity, and other letters have extraordinary influences like that." Starlight was in utter shock by her answer. She then looked at the floor stunned. "Desai," he added which made the floor turn back to normal. "That one's for the 'undo' spell."  
Starlight couldn't believe it. A dragon doing magic is something she's never seen before. Twilight wandered into the room however using magic to hold up glasses of lemonade she made. She walked over to Airborne and handed him a cup with a straw. "Here you go," she said tenderly. She turned to Starlight and observed her facial expression. "What's wrong?"  
Starlight spoke, "He... used incantation! He spoke words, and the floor was frozen in ice!"  
Twilight said calmly, "You're missing out. Heh. I've been teaching him dragon incantations as much as he's taught me about new magic spells. You should indeed catch up some time." She turned away and sat next to Airborne. "What part are you on?"  
Airborne answered Twilight, "The part where he explained to me of Spike's 'secret'. Hehe, I didn't even know he had a secret from me."  
Twilight then asked, "Aren't you worried that maybe you're a bit too engrossed in a book?"  
Starlight chuckled, "That's rich. You're informing him he's going too far into a book."  
Twilight giggled, "Point taken, Star."  
Airborne made a "mmmmmmm" sound thinking about it and spoke, "I think I'll be fine."  
Twilight then decided to ask, "So, what more can you tell us about the book?"  
Airborne said, "It enlightened me that the first Dragon forged the land, sky, sea, etc. and along with the first Alicorn and the First Changeling. Then many things were blessed with the land. Life itself was known, then more. Man, this book is fascinating."  
Twilight questioned, "How do you know this book is 100% factual?"  
Airborne said, "I don't know, really. I mean, I've learned incantations so maybe..."  
Twilight shrugged. She then said, "That's alright if you don't know. We can find out with a spell."  
Airborne said again, "Princess Twilight, I think the spells are good enough. There was no sense of dragon history like this in any book, but there was recorded history of the war in every history book. This one just has a personal story."  
Twilight nodded in understanding. "I agree with that statement, but I do think we should all explore what went on in the past."  
Starlight then said, "Well it's real to Airborne. It really has not lied to us... yet."  
Airborne quickly said, "I don't think the book will lie."  
Twilight said, "Well, I'm not saying it will lie, but I just want to know if everything in it is true. Can I analyze it?"  
Airborne was afraid to hand the book to Twilight. "I'm sorry, but... I don't know if it'll hurt you or not."  
Twilight then said, "Trust me. I'll be okay. If it shocks me, then I guess it means the book is now fully designated to you." Airborne hesitantly gave the book to Twilight. This time, it did not shock her. Twilight held it in her hooves and handed it to Starlight. "I understand. No one can just take the book from you. You must willingly give it. Starlight, revert the room around us back into an age of all the events that occurred in the book.  
Starlight used her magic to reverse the time of the castle in a small done. In that dome, there was nothing but war ground around. They watched the past world in a dome that soon vanished. They did not time travel; what they did was just make the area around them have an image of the past without being in the past. What was happening in that time was a changeling-dragon walking over to the exact same location the group is at. He had the exact same form and shape as Airborne, except he was 10 feet tall. He also had golden horns, a white scales body on top, beautiful dragon-shaped changeling wings with the colors of purple and blue, and a yellow underbelly. What he did was wave a "hello" to the group. He spoke, "I know you all will see me someday. But for now, a map lies here for you to come to see me." He stopped speaking and went in between every one of them. He buried a map right underneath the group. He continued on saying, "Find me when the war starts. Princess Twilight, I believe you will be delighted to meet me. Airborne, you and I have a lot to discuss. Starlight, don't stop believing." Pretty soon, he walked away. "Make sure to stay united as one. You will do many great things, Airborne. Also, Happy Thanksgiving in your time."  
Starlight stopped the spell reverting everything back to normal. She then was so shocked that her jaw was dropped and she stared into space in awe. Twilight then clapped her hooves on the ground and shouted, "That was amazing! I can't believe a past changeling-dragon spoke to us! And oh yeah. Airborne, we should get back to our families for Thanksgiving. I must see my brother and parents for the holiday again. You should see your family too."  
Airborne then said, "But I've got to... read more."  
Twilight said, "Airborne, I know how important it is to want to learn more about this, but doing this whole experiment today was enough knowledge for a lifetime. What you can do though is find the map that is under the castle and head home. Other than that, as your teacher, I want you to give me a friendship report on the importance of Thanksgiving."  
Airborne sighed. "Oh, alright, Princess Twilight." He gave her a gentle hug. "Goodbye."  
Twilight hugged back, "Goodbye, my faithful student." Airborne went to Starlight and said, "Happy Thanksgiving, Starlight, and goodbye!" He then flew out through the library window and went to the base of the castle. He then began digging. Starlight, however, still in the library couldn't believe what she saw still.  
"Well..." Starlight started. "I guess I'll just... go to... see... Sunburst. Goodbye!" She ran out. Twilight shrugged and flew out the same window Airborne did. She then flew straight for her hot air balloon.  
Airborne dug for a long time underneath the castle. It took a while, about an hour, but he finally got under the entire castle to grab the map. He went out the tunnel he came in and stood up. Opening up the map, it was dirty and old. "I found it!" he quietly exclaimed. He then flew away and towards Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Entering the shop, he looked around for Rarity. He saw her downstairs admiring her dresses. "Rarity, do you know where Spike is?"  
Rarity looked up from one of her dresses and said, "Oh, Airborne. Yes, I do. He should be in the Everfree Forest as we speak. He said he had something to do."  
Airborne said, "Thanks. Have a great day" as he left.  
In the Everfree Forest, it was a large, dark, and seemingly evil forest that has many fallen trees but many tall trees too. It was grassy and showed no dirt on the ground. Airborne wandered into the forest and walked around. He was shouting Spike's name. "Spike! Spike you here? Uncle Spike! I need you to take me home!"  
There was talking. Some words were heard. "Where will you live, Garble?" Other words were, "I will just wander." Airborne followed the voice silently. He listened to more talking. "But... But Garble, you-..." and an "I want to experience the open life of Equestria." There's more. "But without you, Airborne..." Silence struck... Airborne drew closer. He can hear clearly. "I would never want to leave the child open to another attack, but I can't be his guardian for the rest of his. He's stronger without me here." Airborne then stopped as he now saw Garble and Spike talking. Garble appeared to be hungry, thin, and frail. He also looked dirty, but he seemed... happy.  
Garble spoke, "My decision is final... I'm never living with dragons until Airborne's accomplished whatever goal is in his destiny."  
Spike then looked down sadly. "But it isn't just Airborne who wants you to stay. You're my friend. Will I be able to see you again?"  
Garble smiled, "Of course you will. It's just going to be a while before... I'm... " Garble sniffed the air and looked in the direction of Airborne. "Aha! There's our little buddy."  
Airborne wandered over. "So... you're leaving?"  
Garble looked at Airborne sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry. You may have taught and changed me, but I'll find a place to go before I can come back to the dragons."  
Airborne shouted, "No! You're not going anywhere."  
Garble spoke softly, "But I-"  
Airborne said, "You're coming over for Thanksgiving! You're family, now."  
Garble couldn't fathom what to say but just look at the sky and the sun. He couldn't help but wonder why Airborne cares about him so much. All he could do was smile and say, "Sure. I'd love to."  
Spike blushed at Airborne's outburst. "Why did you say that?"  
Airborne asked, "Why are you red?"  
The purple dragon concealed his face shouting, "I'm not red!" with embarrassment.  
The changeling-dragon laughed. "Because he's family too. He's the only dragon bully who I helped save." Airborne walked to Garble, went behind him, and nudged him with his head to move forward. "Let's go! We're going home, Garble."  
Garble fell forward a bit. "Gah! I'm going, I'm going!" he laughed a bit.  
Spike just thought to himself, "Airborne... You don't want to know what I really think. I think you'll be upset with me." He looked down sadly. Airborne saw Spike feeling sad.  
"Why are you sad? Garble's gonna stay!" asked Airborne.  
Spike said, "It's... just that... well... I am happy Garble's staying for Thanksgiving but... I uhh... You won't understand."  
Airborne said, "You won't know until you try."  
Spike sighed, "No. Now's not the time. I'll tell you when I feel I'm ready."  
Airborne then questioned Spike by making a confused expression. He looked at Garble asking, "Do you understand?" Garble shook his head saying no. "Hmm. Alright."  
Soon, the 3 went to the Dragon Lord's rock and land outside of it. To the entrance of the rock, there was a large cave going inside. As they head inside, there were carvings of ancient dragon lords. Airborne saw them all except the first one. He then questioned, "Wait. Where's the first Dragon Lord's carving?"  
Garble answered, "Huh? Wait. You mean from your book? Uhh... I don't know. Good question."  
They all traveled through the cave into the dining room. Airborne's parents were there and they were speaking to each other and the servants. They soon turned their attention to Airborne and the other 2. Garble waved hi.  
Ember then said, "Hello, sweetie. I see you brought Spike and Garble."  
Garble then smiled, "Hi, I'm staying for Thanksgiving. Possibly... longer if you allow me to."  
Thorax happily said to Garble, "You defended our son. Of course, you are welcome here."  
Ember said, "I agree with my husband that you are indeed apart of the family already."  
Garble looked around wondering what time it is. Spike saw a sundial that was on the ceiling saying it was 1:30 pm. The purple dragon said, "It's 1:30 and dinner will start at six."  
Ember then asked, "Do you mind if you three go pick up some groceries? We need some more pumpkin pie and a large turkey from the farm."  
Spike responded, "We'll get right on it. However, I think you should help Garble get his health back up. He's not eaten in a while."  
Ember and Thorax then led Garble to the table and sat him down. They ordered appetizers for the red dragon. Spike and Airborne left the Dragon Lord's Rock and flew out towards Ponyville. There, they went to various shops. One of them was the Sugarcube Corner. It was a colossal bakery with lots of desserts and treats and pastries. Additionally, it had a display case where the cash register and order section are posted. It had stairs that led upstairs. A pink earth pony with a slightly darker pink mane. It was big, poofy, and curly. She then gasped saying, "I've never seen a special littl creature like you before, little dragon... changeling... fusion or hybrid! That's so cool! I'm going throw you a special party for that and it's gonna be amazing!" She was radiantly beaming with intense happiness.  
Airborne felt overwhelmed by the profound sense of joy from the pony. He responded, "Wow. Thanks so much... Umm... What's your name?"  
The earth pony responded with, "I'm Pinkie Pie! And I work here, sometimes throughout the week. At other times, I eat pastries, cake, anything sweet, and throw parties!"  
Spike rubbed Airborne's head speaking to Pinkie, "This is my dear nephew, Airborne the sky demon."  
Airborne gave a playful remark, "Hey! I may be an excellent flier, but I'd prefer speed demon!"  
Spike then jokingly said, "Next to Rainbow Dash!"  
The 2 dragons laughed.  
The earth pony gasped again. She spoke to Spike, "You never showed me your nephew! This is him? Aww, ain't he just so adorable! You can just eat him right up like an absolutely delicious pound cake!"  
Airborne blushed hard at the compliments. He looked elsewhere bashful. Spike continued on, "Heh. Remember when I was that adorable?"  
Pinkie Pie then said, "Yeah but you were very, very small compared to now. And you constantly needed help made messes except when helping!"  
Spike then got embarrassed. "Hey! I didn't make that many messes... I... just made few. That's all. Besides, I look after Airborne and so does Garble."  
"Ooooh, you are such a good uncle, Spike," Pinkie said. "So, what can I get for you 2 today?"  
Spike answered, "A few pumpkin pies, please."  
Pinkie ruefully said, "Oooh... sorry. We ran out an hour ago."  
Airborne asked in disappointment to the response, "Are you able to make some more?"  
The earth pony shook her head no. "We don't have the ingredients either. How about apple pie? We had not run out of those!"  
Airborne then pulled out his book and looked at the words of incantation. He scrolled through for anything about conjuration. Spike asked, "What are you doing there kiddo?"  
Airborne said, "Just looking for a conjuration spell that will help us make a cake with magic." He continued searching and searching inside the book of Unity until he came across a spell. "I found it! But it's risky. I'd prefer not to use this one. Dang, it. Looks like we are all out of ideas."  
Pinkie Pie then said, "Hey! Why not ask Starlight Glimmer to use her magical powers to conjure up the pie that you need?"  
Airborne nodded in agreement but Spike said, "Actually... ummm... Let's not use magic for this one. I'd prefer if nothing went wrong on this day."  
Pinkie Pie said, "Alright. Do you want anything else?"  
Spike said, "No thank you, Pinkie. We will be leaving now."  
Pinkie said bye, and the dragons left the store. Airborne looked up at Spike. He wondered what was his secret. He thought in his head, "What is it that he doesn't want to tell me? I really wanna know. Did he do something bad? Did he hurt someone? I've got to know... or... maybe he will tell me on his own. I wish I could see the future as the author of my book. I wonder what the author's name was, though... Hmm... " Spike looked at Airborne. Spike just stared at Airborne as they walked around Ponyville. Airborne spoke out loud. "Well if there aren't any more pumpkin pies left, should we head to the farm to get a turkey?"  
Spike answered, "Sure, might as well." The two dragons flew off to the farm that was outside Ponyville. It was large, had so many acres, and looked to have a big red barn as well. It had spots for certain animals like a chicken coop, a pigs' den and other things. The acres of land were entirely filled with apple trees. A bright orange pony with a blond mane and tail was kicking trees. Her cutie mark had three apples on it. Once she noticed Spike, she came over.  
"Spike, how are you doing there, fella?" she asked.  
"Apple Jack!" Spike called her. "I was wondering if you had any turkeys left for sale."  
Applejack gave a disappointed remark. "Oh, I'm sorry, sugar cube. We just sold our last turkey to a family already."  
Airborne grew upset. "No pies, no turkey? Ugh. Worst Thanksgiving. Now there's nothing that we can call a 'Thanksgiving feast."'  
"I'm sorry, little billy," Apple Jack started, "but that's no way to pout on this holiday."  
Airborne said, "Well... what's the point of Thanksgiving without the proper food for it?"  
Spike then held his hand over Airborne's mouth. "Please excuse my nephew. He's not really knowledgeable about the holiday spirit."

Airborne said, "Yes I do. It's where you sit around and eat food all day and just hang out with family for a short while."

Apple Jack immediately and sternly said, "No. That is not the truth of Thanksgiving. It's where you celebrate for what you're thankful for with your family."  
Airborne said, "What? That's preposterous... uhhh is it?"  
Apple Jack said, "Of course it isn't preposterous. Don't you want your family to be there?"  
Airborne timidly said, "Well... yes but-"  
Apple Jack interrupted saying, "Well listen here, little boy. Family itself is so important. Without it, you'd have a cold, cruel, and broken heart with much bitterness. You need need to realize that family for Thanksgiving means to bond, them. Food or not, it's a special holiday regardless."  
Airborne was shocked by her gesture. He grew nervous. Spike then picked up Airborne hugging him. "Apple Jack, Airborne may be 11 but he does have a lot to learn about the entire world than he already knows."  
Apple Jack said, "Of course he does, Spike." She then looked at Airborne. "I'm sorry for being so rude, Airborne. But I think you need to understand the true meaning of this holiday."  
Airborne said, "I... think I agree too. No one's ever told me that before, not like how you did at least. Thank you."  
"Any time," the pony returned. "Now. Off you both go! You should get back to your families."  
The dragons said their goodbyes and flew back home. On the journey home, Airborne flew out of Spike's arms and in the air. Airborne thought about the words Applejack said and then spoke, "Do you know her?"  
Spike said, "Yeah. I know many ponies. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle especially, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, Princesses Celestia and Luna, Princess Cadence, Fluttershy, and a few more I can't think of right now. I know many ponies and a few dragons and only two changelings. I think... I think you're gonna like every last one of them once you've met them all someday."  
Airborne stayed quiet for a moment and thought to himself. He couldn't help but think, "Is this what I'm missing? I have not had friendships with everyone and am absolutely lost in friendship. Turns out there's more to it than I thought. Man. I do have a lot to learn... but... Thanksgiving? The meaning is family? I naively thought it was about being thankful for..." Airborne looked at Spike and then stopped just hovering. Spike quickly stopped flying forward and he turned around hovering in the air. Airborne spoke out loud, "Wait. Uncle, I want to state something."  
Spike was nervous, but he asked, "What is it?"  
Airborne said, "What... does it mean being a member of a family?"  
Spike then flew closer. He then pulled Airborne's left claw and flew him to Dragon's Canyon. "I'll show you."  
Once they've reached Dragon's Canyon, they flew overhead seeing changelings in their Changeling area converging. The changeling side of Dragon's Canyon consisted of fresh, lively plants that were scattered everywhere. Because the canyon was so vast, it had such gigantic structures and places within the changeling hive. The buildings kept changing, opening and shaping and moving. The ground was thoroughly grass, the buildings were scattered so there were open spaces to fly around, and there were many warning and comforting areas. The metamorphosed changelings formed a unity circle around the whole area. Airborne and Spike flew down to be a part of it. The changeling-dragon sat in between 2 changelings and asked, "So. What are we doing right here?"  
Some changelings just looked at Airborne in disgust. Others moved away from him. Spike, however, sat next to Airborne in love and empathy. He wrapped a wing around him. The other changelings bluntly refused to reform the circle. One of them stepped forth and asked, "Eugh. Why is the abomination here?"  
Some of the changelings just whispered about Airborne. They were loud whispers, but hurtful ones too. Airborne got the message that he wasn't wanted. However, an unmetamorphosed changeling came up and said, "Hey! Quit picking on my nephew." It was Pharynx.  
A random changeling added, "How can you defend him? He's hideous."  
Pharynx said, "And you will be too if you don't back off! I'll make you look even uglier than anything you've ever seen!" Pharynx transformed into a giant Ursa Minor and begin roaring, allegedly punching and kicking around. The metamorphosed changelings ran away and scattered screaming in fear. Pharynx transformed back to normal and asked Airborne while going to him, "Are you alright, nephew?"  
Airborne nodded yes. "Thanks for coming."  
Spike said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're Thorax's brother! Thanks for coming."  
Pharynx grew angry at Spike. He growled at him before speaking. "Why did you let your nephew suffer like that? You're an idiot!"  
Airborne looked up at Spike and then at Pharynx. "Actually... he isn't stupid."  
Spike and Pharynx said, "What?" at the same time.  
Airborne continued on. "Family... cares for you in a way no one else does. They pick you up and stand for you." Airborne walked to Pharynx giving him a loving hug, but the changeling didn't like it. He only tolerated it. He did however not make an enraged face of the hug. Airborne let go. "And... you care for me enough to protect me no matter what the others might have done or thought of you."  
"Well, I couldn't just sit by and watch them hurt you. You're too important to me, nephew," replied Pharynx.  
Spike then said, "I brought him down here to actually experience life with his own kind. I thought that since the changelings were nice, they'd accept straight away. Now I truly understand that both races Airborne was born with don't want him."  
Pharynx said, "Yeah. It's sad. But, enough of that. I'm famished!" Spike and Airborne looked at Pharynx in a disappointed expression. "Too soon? Heh..." said the changeling.  
Airborne and Spike chuckled, then all 3 flew to the Dragon Lord's rock and went inside. They went inside to the dining room where Thorax was the only one inside deciding how the silverware and plates should be arranged. He then looked up from the table and then said, "Oh hey you guys. Wait. Where's the food?"  
Spike then answered, "Sorry, Thorax but we tried to get the pies and the turkey and Ponyville was all out."  
Thorax said, "Ah, that's okay. We can celebrate without those and have substitutes instead of them."  
Airborne went to Thorax and just looked up at him. He then said, "Want to know what I'm thankful for?"  
"And what is that?" asked Thorax.  
Airborne responded happily, "I'm glad I have you, mommy, Garble, Spike, and everyone else who is in my life. I love all of you guys so much."  
Thorax smiled at the revelation. He gave Airborne a hug saying, "And I love you, too." The 2 just hugged for a brief moment before Spike and Airborne went to Airborne's room.  
Pharynx went to Thorax and said, "I'm glad to be here. It's nice being here with my family."  
Thorax said with a smug tone, "And here I thought you didn't care about anything and you didn't want to love but feed on it."  
Pharynx responded with an aggressive attitude, "I really don't... have no feelings. I have low feelings. But... It's enough to care in some small manner. I just... wanted to say that... You... mean a lot to me."  
Thorax nudged Pharynx with love. "Thanks," he said. "You being here means a lot to me."  
It was currently 4 o clock and Airborne was perusing his book some more in his bedroom and Spike was there. The 2 were sitting on the floor. The changeling-dragon He read, "'Destiny... Friendship is the key to your life. You just have one more thing to learn about Thanksgiving. This is the day that all 4 of the kingdoms that were united celebrated for the first time together. That's how they got the name of "Thanksgiving." If you want to learn the entire history, read page 602."' Airborne then closed his book and read to Spike, "I'm really loving this book, Spike."  
Spike then smiled at Airborne laughing. "You're just... loving that book. How do you keep reading it?"  
Airborne said, "I don't know! Oh hey, I just realized. I still can't use my dragon or changeling powers."  
Spike said, "Oh. Do you want to learn how to breathe fire? I could do it before your age. Maybe you can do it now!"  
Airborne then sighed. He then said, "I'm probably not going to do well."  
"Come on, all you've got to do is try it," Spike said enthusiastically. "I guarantee you'll be able to do it."  
Airborne then decided to try it after a few seconds of hesitation. He then breathed hard into the air but nothing came out. "Aww..." He sadly said.  
"Keep trying. You'll get it!" Spike encouraged.  
Airborne did so once again, trying to breathe flames. He then did so angrily, but still, nothing came out. He tried over and over again with more of Spike's encouragement. However, nothing worked. Airborne stopped trying a few minutes later and sadly sat down.  
Spike said, "Well hey. If you can't breathe flames, it's okay. We can keep trying some other time. I'm sure you are bound to get it sooner or later."  
Airborne lovingly said, "Thanks, uncle. That means a lot." He gave a slight smile and looked down sadly.  
Spike then crawled over to Airborne on all 4's and sat next to him. He then patted the child's back. "Look at this." Spike slowly breathed in and then intensely breathed out flames into the wall. The wall was made of rock so it could not be ignited. "See? You need to breathe with fury."  
Airborne then did so, but a puff of smoke breathed out. "I... I did it! Well, a bit. I tried and it possibly worked! My first dragon power besides incantation!"  
Spike said, "That's great! I'm so proud of you." he hugged Airborne with a wing and then nuzzled him. Airborne nuzzled back. "So, you hungry? I think that you should have a light snack. Thanksgiving dinner won't be ready for another."  
"I don't wanna. I wanna keep trying to use my powers," exclaimed Airborne.  
Spike nodded. "Alright. Welp, cya later. I'm gonna go get a snack." he then stood up and walked away.  
Airborne was alone in the bedroom room now. He just read his book some more... until Pharynx came into the room. He looked at Airborne and said, "Hey! Stand up." Airborne did so, standing, looking at the changeling. "Do you want to learn how to be a changeling now? I'm going to teach you!"  
Airborne said, "Sure. But... I don't know how to transform. I just started learning how to use my fire breath. It's just a puff of smoke, but soon I'll be able to breathe awesome and large flames!"  
The changeling stepped closer to Airborne and spoke. He sounded stern. "You are not ever going to get to be a changeling if you don't know how to transform. All changelings transform. You being unable to means that you have not acquired the status of changeling, but only the looks."  
Airborne sighed, "I know... I know..." He looked down a bit upset not. "I'm sorry... I'm exhausted now, but I'll make you proud. I promise."  
Pharynx looked around and then gave him a slight hug. "Don't ever tell anyone I did this. And... I love you. Don't ever tell anyone I said that." He let go. "You can do it. I don't care what anyone says. Changeling or not, you have amazing potential for greatness and I will never let you fall."  
Airborne said, "But what if I fail?"  
Pharynx said, "You won't. You will never allow yourself to be a failure. Failures quit, and you won't."  
The child said, "I don't want to..."  
Pharynx then looked at him sympathetically. "You won't, and you're better than even me."  
The changeling-dragon looked back up at Pharynx. "Really?" he asked.  
"Indeed," said Pharynx. "You're much more capable than I am. I don't know what you're better at, but you are very special if you're a hybrid of the dragon lord and the changeling king. Maybe... you've got special power? I don't know. But I do love you, nephew."  
"I love you too," Airborne replied. He then adjusted his feet and then began thinking to himself. "If only... I can do this."  
Pharynx then places his hand over Airborne's neck and stroked it gently. "Do it." He stepped back. "Picture yourself transforming into something you want. Try transforming into me."  
Airborne then growled and tried to transform. He failed however and sighed sadly. "I... I failed."  
Pharynx said, "Do it again."  
Airborne tried once more, but he actually failed. Growling, he said, "It won't work. I know it! I'm just... not a changeling."  
Pharynx raised a brow in confusion. He then walked closer to Airborne. You don't believe in yourself. Why?"  
Airborne said, "Because I may be a changeling-dragon... but... I have not shown much of the changeling part of me. I just... can't do it."  
Pharynx then pushed Airborne. "Loser. I shouldn't have believed in you."  
Airborne fell and narrowly looked ar Pharynx in sadness. "Really?" he said with a heartbroken tone. "But I thought-"  
Pharynx interrupted saying, "Shut up! You're pathetic. I'm done with you. I should have never trusted in a failure like you."  
Airborne growled and began crying. "Jerk! I'll show you!" He then shouted, "I'll show you!" The changeling-dragon then transformed into a timber wolf. It was a large wolf made out of wooden logs and tree trunks, branches, leaves, and other plants. He then growled at Pharynx.  
Pharynx said, "Well well well. That should make the bullies stop trying to harm you."  
Airborne then shouted at Pharynx, "I've had enough to deal with besides the dragon bullies and my 2 races hating on me! I'm sick of it! And you turned against me. You of all creatures! I'm so mad at you! Quit bullying me and get a life!" He stomped his foot in the last word.  
The changeling then clapped his feet. "Nice one," he started. "But save it for the real bullies. Your training is over with."  
Airborne looked and examined himself. Examining the changes of his body, he shouted cheerfully, "I did it! I transformed into a timber wolf! I am a genuine changeling after all." The changeling-dragon turned back to normal.  
Pharynx said, "Welp, family is all that matters on Thanksgiving, is it? Glad I could help too. Now if you need me, I'll be helping your parents in the prepping." He walked away leaving Airborne in the room alone.  
Airborne just decided to climb into bed and nap. When he woke up, it was 6:00. However, he woke up due to Spike getting him up. He climbed out of bed standing next to Spike. He looked up at him. "Can you carry me on your back?"  
Spike said, "Sure" happily and picked him up.  
He set Airborne on his back and then ran out of the room. The 2 made playful airplane noises as they went towards the dining room. Laughing as they played, they entered the dining room. Airborne jumped down and flew toward a chair and sat in it. Everyone was there. Thorax, Spike, Garble, Pharynx, Ember, Airborne, and someone else. Ember's father, the previous Dragon Lord, Torch. They all were sitting at the table. Torch was shrunk down to standard height by Ember to fit inside the room. He saw Airborne saying, "My astonishing grandson." He looked around the room with a heartwarming smiled. "Ahhhhhh, I'm so delighted I am here. Thanksgiving will be as great as they were in the past. Just all of us family here."  
Airborne said, "I can transform!"  
Spike said, "You can? Really? We can we see?"  
Airborne tried to transform and he did! He became Spike. "See?" He then transformed back to normal.  
Everyone in the room clapped at the performance. Torch said, "And my grandson finally is presently able to wield his powers. Even more glorious."  
Airborne said to his parents, "Hey mom. Dad. Can we all remark what we are thankful for first?"  
The parents nodded their head saying yes to the request. Everyone spoke about what they were thankful for. Airborne rehearsed his thankful speech earlier but elaborated it even further. He was grateful he learned of his powers, he excelled in school further than other kids, and he was happy with everyone in his family. He spoke more as to how the year has been harder than before, but he has grown more. Even so, he's been thankful for everything that's happened to him to sway him where he is. Everyone appreciated the kind gestures and warm remarks, and everyone said their Thanksgiving speeches. Once that finished, everyone ate the Thanksgiving feast that was served.


	7. Astral Distress

It was early December, December 5th. Airborne woke up in his stone cold, cave bedroom. He groaned as he opened his eyes to the incoming light from his shut window. Looking out of it, he realized that he was late for school. It was 8:30 as he noticed how radiant the light shined in his bedroom. His parents had not come up, however. "Strange." He whispered. He thought that his parents would have come to wake him up, but that never happened this morning. The changeling-dragon began wondering what could have been happening, so he waited 10 more minutes. Eventually, he came to realize that something was definitely wrong. He walked out of his bedroom and flew down the stairs. He made his way around Dragon Lord's Rock on the inside to find the outside. He went down many more stairs, passed a few hallways, and then eventually flew outside the front door. Flying past the many statues he saw in the cavern, he flew upward. He flew to the top of the outside and looked around. Dragons… Changelings… Looking from above, he saw nothing and no trace of creatures. Airborne didn't understand. What was happening? Where was he? He then looked up at the sky and then saw it change from morning to complete night. The sun, in fact, transformed into the moon, glimmering a soft light in the night sky. The glow began focusing on Airborne more. The changeling-dragon felt as if he had to fly towards the moon, which he did. He tried to understand what was going on but he was more attracted to the look of the moon over anything else. Pretty soon, the moon got brighter and brighter until the world was consumed entirely of a white, shimmering glow. Airborne could not look away. He tried to. He was blinded and yet he could not close his eyes to cover them nor could he use any of his limbs to shield his eyes. He spiraled out of control but maintained his balance hovering in the air. Sadly, he saw what came next. The entire sky turned red as there were no lights in the sky, except for a crystal moon/sun. The crystal light in the sky was bright, but also dim enough to see as Airborne looked at the world entirely encased in crystal. The trees were green and brown crystals, the sky was very crystallized in blue, all things in the world appeared to be transformed. Soon… the moon/sun showed a giant unicorn umbrum face. It laughed as it saw the changeling-dragon. The entire world soon grew into red and black and purple crystals as it then explodes underneath him.

Airborne soon woke up apprehensively, panting hard and screaming a bit. The boy kicked the covers off and covered his head with his wings in fear trembling of the dream. He remembered all of it. The horrific look of the land, the emotional and barren emptiness, all of it. He was also looking around in his bedroom as he continued to think of what he went through. "Wait… that was a dream?" he asked confused. "What… was that?! It was so… frightening. The world was transformed. Oof… I've gotta tell my parents about this." Airborne then looked at the window and saw that it was actually night still. He couldn't tell his parents at the current time. Instead, the child just climbed back into bed pulling the covers over him. He was still scared.

Thorax walked into the room and asked, "Airborne. Are you alright?" Ember followed in shortly after.

Airborne said, "I had a nightmare," worried, emotionally distorted as well as confused. "There were…"

Ember sat next to Airborne. "It's okay, sweetie. Tell us what happened."

Airborne hesitantly said, "The entire world was encased in crystal and darkness. The world was… so… hurt. Cold. Barren. It seemed to be as if life itself ceased… I… I don't understand. What was that dream?"

Thorax then said, "Oh, son. You're alright. We are here, aren't we? That dream was just a dream."

Airborne said, "No, this was real. You were gone, dad! You weren't anywhere to be found and so was anyone else!" He was very scared. He didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't want to go back to sleep for he believed the dream would return. He sat up about to cry. "You and mom were gone and I was all alone about ready to die! Please don't make me stay alone! Please."

Ember gave Airborne a hug wrapping her arms and wings around him. "Airborne. Do you believe that anyone can take away both of your parents?"

"Airborne sighed. "But mom…"

Ember spoke lovingly, "I am the Dragon Lord and Thorax is the strongest of all chang- well second strongest because of his brother, but we will always be here for you. I promise you that."

Thorax came over and hugged as well. Ember spoke saying, "If you have this nightmare again, come talk to us."

"Thanks, mom," said Airborne with a calmer tone.

"Do you want us to stay with you longer?" asked Thorax.

Airborne nodded yes and the changeling then sat on the other side of Airborne. The 3 sat there for a long time until Airborne was finally calm. And later that night, they all went back to sleep… except for Airborne, who was alone in his bed looking at the moon from his window. The moon was glimmering softly, shining into the dark room. The child couldn't help but wonder what he saw. Getting an idea, he looked around in the dark for his book of Unity. His eyes are able to see in the dark as he is half changeling. Once he found it under his bed, he opened up to a page. He looked through the table of contents the author wrote. "Where is it? Where is it?" He searched under the table of prophecies. He then went to that very chapter. "The writer did a great job at keeping his story and writing in order. Much like Twilight's." He continued to search and search. He skimmed through but found nothing. He then tossed the book. "Hopeless… Just hopeless… This doesn't say anything of anything crystal… So, I can't tell the future huh? Strange. I thought my dream showed that-... What if I sense danger in the land currently? What if that's it?" Airborne then picked up his book once again. He turned to the table of contents for the title of "powers". Turning to the chapter, he skimmed once again for a while searching for anything about his own powers. Once he found it, he found out about his power of nature. He read, " Airborne, you have a special gift called "Astral Distress." You are able to sense great danger across Equestria. Take this for example. You can not sense anything small. You can not sense anything minor, like an argument between parents or a bicker between friends. It only activates once lives are at high risk for death and it will keep happening until you respond to the call in any way you can. Your powers choose you to be a future leader to help unite all, so you have been given this power to protect the innocent and the guilty."'

Someone walked into the room. "What are you doing with that book?" Garble said. "I could hear you from next door." Garble's room was right next door to Airborne's. The red dragon looked down at Airborne and sat next to him. "You still scared about the nightmare?"

Airborne shook his head saying no. "Actually… it's about my powers. I can sense when many lives will be at stake or something. I don't fully understand it, but-"

Garble laughed a bit. "That's a funny story you're reading."

Airborne said, "It's not a story, Garble. Please believe me when I say that Equestria is going to… it's like… I don't understand. Crystal's are forming and something's weird with… some shadowy pony."

Garble then tickled Airborne, "Cheer up, bro. You're only making it worse!"

Airborne laughed hard, "Stop!" he continued laughing more. "I'm being serious!" he said laughing even harder. He then pushed Garble's hands away forcefully. "Please stop it!" His face turned angry.

Garble stopped once Airborne demanded so. "Wow. You're very serious, aren't you? I'm sorry. I didn't… what is it with your powers? Are you sure they aren't going insane?"

Airborne sighed sadly. He looked down as he spoke, "Just forget it… you probably won't believe me…"

Garble then looked down. He thought for a bit, pondering on the worst Airborne said. He then looked around the room and saw the dark open space with the toy boxes and table he had. He looked at Airborne. "I'm not saying that I fully believe you, but I do have a question. What did the shadowy figure look like?"

Airborne answered, "Well… It had a curved and longhorn, a flowing, short mane, and sort… I think he had on a king's cape or something."

Garble nodded at the description. He then patted Airborne's head. "Alrighty. Maybe I can talk to your parents and Spike about it. I will see you later unless you want me to stay if you're too afraid to sleep." Airborne nodded yes adjusting himself in bed for a comfortable position. He lies his head fully on his pillow. "Kid, you okay?"

Airborne replied, "I'm just… worried."

Garble then rubbed Airborne's head. "I've been your guardian dragon in the shadows since I've stopped hanging out with those dweeb dragons. Heh. You're never going to get hurt on my watch. I'll always protect my little brother."

The child liked the sound of that. He had an older brother now, Garble. But then he said, "Nah. You're more like a best friend to me."

Garble then said, "Alrighty. We are best friends. Stay cool, my dude." He then fist bumped Airborne. The child did so back.

Eventually, Airborne fell back asleep and once that happened, Garble just watched over him making sure he was okay while he was sleeping. He observed the boy's behavior as he slept. Soon… soon enough, Airborne woke out of another nightmare frantic. Garble hugged Airborne immediately calming him down. "It's okay," Garble gently spoke. "I'm here for you. Same dream?" Airborne nodded. "That's some crazy imagination. Still, though, I will definitely tell your parents. You're going to be alright. You know what? I can't sleep either. So, want me to get you something to eat? It's only 2 am. I could get you a snack."

Airborne just looked up at Garble still in the hug and he spoke, "I can't… handle… food right now."

Garble nodded saying, "Okay. I understand. You've got quite the dream there, you know?"

"Yeah, it is," said Airborne timidly. "I wish I could make this stop."

Garble said, "Then… do something about it. Do anything that can rid the situation."

Airborne remembered that he must respond to the messages of "Astral Distress," but he does not know how he will be able to do so if his own parents do not believe that these are serious than they think. He looked down and freed himself from Garble's hug. Looking around the room by only shifting his eyes, he couldn't come up with any plan. It dawned on him this too. How long can he go? How long can he continue to dream these nightmares until he's had it? He worried about that most of all. He didn't want to dream this until what he believes, which is the entire world ending, comes.

Garble said, "That's okay. Just… I don't know. You can't sleep, so maybe… I'll find a sleeping draft or something to give to you for nightmares." Garble got up to walk away but his hand was instantly grabbed by Airborne's claw. The dragon looked at the hybrid. The hybrid's facial expression had such despair that bore a burden of sympathy and compassion on Garble. He resorted to sitting down next to Airborne once again and just comforting him. "I guess this is all I could do for now."

Airborne had eventually fallen back asleep into Garble's guardian-like, protective arms. Morning came with the 2 sleeping in the same bed. Airborne was under his sheets and Garble was just sleeping off on the end of the bed without being under the blankets. No contact was between the 2. Airborne woke up looking at Garble. "Uhhh… Garble?" Airborne said to the dragon. Garble woke up. He moaned in his sleep and rolled over. "Garb. Hey, Garb!"

Garble eventually spoke, "Nnn… what am I doing here? This isn't my- Oh Yeah. Wait, you went sleep and didn't let go of me!"

Airborne said, "Well at least you were warm. It was cold in my room too! December is a bad month for me."

Garble then said, "Dragons don't easily get cold. We-" His sentence was cut very short as he acknowledged Airborne's wings and body structure. "That's right. You're part changeling so being cold is going to happen to you. Bugs don't like this cold of weather. Sorry about that. I get it, now." He stood up. "But I'm sure glad you're feeling better."

Airborne then looked at the morning sky and saw that it was 7:30. He got out of bed and flew out of the bedroom. Heading downstairs, he went into the dining room to eat dinner. He saw his 2 parents and Spike there. Spike said, "Morning dude. Heard you couldn't sleep last night."

Airborne said, "Yeah… It was… hard. I'm really fricking tired though, so I really just wish I could go back to sleep again. Oddly enough, the third slumber didn't bother me at all."

Ember said, "That's good. Glad that was just a dream."

Airborne denied it. "Actually, it wasn't a dream. It was a distress warning. Someone, who is a crystal unicorn, has come to actually take over. He's… somehow crystalized everything."

Spike said nervously, "Wait… you are talking about a crystallizing unicorn?"

Airborne nodded yes. "He just… took over. Everything was black and red and purple by him."

Spike spoke surprised, "King Sombra…"

Airborne said, "Ohhhh, that makes sense. Crystal King, evil dark lord, yadda yadda yadda… I read the history books for fun when I was alone. So… he's back huh?"

Ember said, "So, you're telling me, Airborne, that you saw King Sombra in your dream? That's preposterous. I don't believe that story, but it sounds like a good one."

Spike said, "But Ember if he saw a world of

Ember said, "Oh yeah? What about the times where he read many books of fantasies, stories, many other fictional tales? Maybe he just had a dream from those. King Sombra was defeated by the Crystal Heart and Empire itself anyway. There's no way he could have returned."

Spike then thought about it. Airborne said, "But… but… mom, I've…"

Thorax said, "Airborne, it was just a dream. Now you're going to be late for school."

Airborne sighed. "Alright… I still would like to talk about this dream though."

Ember said, "We will, sweetie, but when you get home from school."

Airborne soon ate his breakfast and headed off to school. He was late though, as he was to be at school by 8 am and he made it at 8:01 am. The pink earth pony receptionist, Ms. Bristle, was there. She handed Airborne a detention slip happily. "Enjoy your punishment," she maliciously told Airborne. "You had this coming."

Airborne said, "I'm late by 1 minute. That's stupid just to give me detention."

Ms. Bristle said, "Do you have a doctor's note again? Or a parent's late note? Or anything?"

Airborne shook his head no. "Yeah… ummm… I just woke up late and… I pretty much couldn't-"

"That's no Excuse. Detention!" she said interrupting him. She had a rude smirk on her face.

Airborne thought about a page in the book of Unity that said something about killing with kindness. He then spoke to Ms. Bristle saying, "You know what? You're right. I'll take responsibility and I just want you to know that you have a very well-kept mane. Have a great day." He walked away to the principal's office. Ms. Bristle just looked at Airborne strangely. She couldn't help but think that he acted strangely. She shrugged it off and continued on with her day. Airborne went into the principal's office and sat down in a chair handing the brown unicorn the late slip. He then just sat there and began reading.

"You're late? About time you got caught," said Mr. Greenwald. "You most certainly-"

"I would advise that if you ever bully me, say anything rude to me, or even dare harm me in any way, my mother will eat you and she won't leave any bones left for anyone to find you," said Airborne with a threatening tone. "I'm not dealing with you today, so let me do my time and get this over with."

Mr. Greenwald gulped at his memories. The last encounter of Ember and him went to mortal danger very soon. He then spoke to Airborne, "Must I call your mother for you threatening me?"

"My mother would be more than happy for me to hurt you myself over anyone," said Airborne. "She absolutely will disregard anything you try to tell her when it comes to behavior."

Mr. Greenwald groaned and just facepalmed. He got to work. "You have 17 minutes left. It's already been 3."

And after sitting there for 20 minutes, Mr. Greenwald gave Airborne a pass to class. Airborne, though he was only hurt one time by Mr. Greenwald, felt that he couldn't forgive him for the things he had done. Airborne stood up saying, "You know I can't forgive you for hurting me like that."

Mr. Greenwald said, "Airborne, I don't care. I never believed you belonged at this school, to begin with. When I met you, I never wanted to see you again. But… you're a student. So, you will go here as long as you abide by all of my rules. Also, you don't have 3rd period Dragon Language with my wife anymore. You have it with Mrs. Helios."

Airborne smiled and then happily flew out of the room. He headed toward his first-period class. Flying around the open campus, it was the farthest classroom from the entrance of the school as he kept flying there. Landing in front of the classroom, he entered it. The room was math as it had many colorful numbers and mathematical symbols all around. There were 25 kids currently in the room, all of the different creatures. Griffins, hippogriffs, dragons, etc. The room was positioned exactly the same as Airborne's previous 3rd period's room. Airborne sat down in the seat he was assigned to which was in the desk. The teacher continued with her lesson while acknowledging, but not mentioning, Airborne's appearance. Eventually, she came over and to take the pass from the hybrid. This teacher was a pegasus resembling a white coat with minty green eyes, white hair, and a light green mane. She was a kind teacher. She still was getting used to Airborne's difference, but she was not harsh about it. "Do you have a pass?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Livela," Airborne answered handing her the pass. The teacher quietly explained to Airborne what lesson they were on and how he will need to study for benchmarks. "Can I have some help after school?"

Ms. Livela said, "Yes, you may come" with a warm smile. She left, trotting back to her desk as she let the class do their homework in the room. Airborne looked around and saw, a few rows to the right, a dragon child. The child was a light blue dragon who was slim. The dragon did not have wings as he was as short as Airborne, 4 feet tall. The dragon was also bipedal with no horns but spikes running down his head and back to the tail. Airborne knew the dragon as he just wondered what he was doing.

The changeling-dragon raised his hand and asked, "Ms. Livela, can I work with B'Zerk on the homework?"

"Yes you may," Ms. Livela said.

Airborne got up from his seat, moved down the classroom, and then went to B'Zerk. He whispered, "Hey, B'Zerk." Airborne then used an incantation to form a desk and chair. Panting a bit after that, he sat in it.

B'Zerk whispered with a slight growl, "Hey, Airborne! Glad you finally made it. I need help with my homework and I was wondering if you could do it for me."

Airborne replied, "Sorry, but you know that my answer is always no. I only help, not cheat."

B'Zerk laughed a bit saying, "I know, I know. I'm gonna have to ask though, how's the fire breath coming along?"

Airborne said, "I'm just puffing up smokes still. I'm trying to get to breathe actual flames."

B'Zerk then nodded saying, "Alright. Wanna hang out after school at the lava tub?"

Airborne shrugged saying, "I would, but I asked Ms. Livela for help in math already, not that I need it."

The blue dragon only rolled his eyes at Airborne. He knew Airborne is a savant in school. "We get it. You're great."

Airborne said, "No, actually what I meant was, I wanted to just talk with her after school. I am really interested in staying away from my home after my dream."

"Airborne, you do know that your parents will get worried, right?" the blue dragon asked.

Airborne said, "Yeah, I do. But I just wanted to… be away from home for a little longer. I had an awful dream that the world was being crystallized."

B'Zerk replied with an "Oooooohhhh! That sounds entertaining. Tell me. What happened next?"

Airborne breathed in and out. Looking around, he said, "I… saw the entire world… completely crystallized, even the sun and moon, and King Sombra laughing as a shadow."

B'Zerk said, "Hah. Must have been all the books you read. Seriously, man! How do you keep yourself so interested in bland paper with words? I'm more of a rock n roll, free-spirited dragon myself."

"I always liked learning," Airborne said. "And school out me through many tough challenges that I excelled past my grade level. Right now though, I'm more upset about my dream than my grades."

B'Zerk made an exasperating gag. "Don't remind me of grades. I hate mine."

Airborne asked, "Why do you?"

B'Zerk said, "Because I'm failing math and if I don't pass, I'm going to fail. I'd ask you to do my homework for me and use your magic to give me all the correct answers, but you're too 'good' for that." Airborne nodded. He then began pulling out a textbook from underneath the seat. The seat had a cage that held the textbooks. He then flopped it onto the desk, got out a pencil and paper from "stashed away spot behind his back, and then began doing his homework. "I mean… it's not like I'm asking you to do the homework for me." Airborne just continued doing his own homework. "But… I would really… need your help." Airborne didn't listen. "Pleeeaaaassseeee?! I need you! I need you to do my homework and help me pass this class! Can't you find some incantation or something?!" Airborne looked up at B'Zerk.

"I can't help you cheat," the changeling-dragon said. "That wouldn't be the honest effort Princess Twilight taught me. I'd rather help you, but I can't do things for you."

B'Zerk made the sad eyes grabbing Airborne's hands. "Pleeeaaassseeee?! You're my only hope! I'll do anything! Anything! Want a ticket to the rock concert? Fine! I'll give you my ticket! I just can't fail math."

Airborne groaned, being indecisive of which choice. He then thought about what Twilight would do and then he thought about what Starlight would do, and then he thought about how his parents would feel if they found out, and then he thought about how happy and stress free B'Zerk could be, and then he thought of the book of Unity and what it would say. Airborne answered B'Zerk saying, "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

B'Zerk got angry and almost yelled saying, "I've been there for you plenty of times! You were once sick and I bought you some medicine. Plus, there were times you were late for school and… wait that wasn't me. There were times where… I uhh…" He then thought of the things he did for Airborne. "Oh, and I am the one who helped you another time… get… umm…"

Airborne said, "Well, I can tell you that I appreciate you reminding of the kind gestures, I can not cheat. I may be late for school on occasion, but I don't want to get you behind father in your education that you need. Just because I do stupid things does not mean I can allow you to do them. I am working on myself just as you need to work on yourself."

B'Zerk said, "Who cares about education? It's just stupid material schools give you to just-"

Ms. Livela was listening from her desk the whole time. She interrupted B'Zerk by clearing her throat and looking directly at him. The dragon looked at the teacher knowing he heard everything she said and stopped talking altogether. He looked down upset.

Airborne glanced at the teacher. He then turned his attention to B'Zerk knowing that he was upset. "I'm sorry…" That was all the hybrid could say.

B'Zerk asked quietly, "Why are even friends if you don't help me anymore?"

Airborne responded quietly, "I… thought we were friends."

B'Zerk angrily whispered, "And friends do favors for each other. You should be helping me as a friend would. You've done my homework for quite some time. Why did you stop? No wait, let me guess. Ever since you got that book from Twilight, you've decided to become a different person? And if so, then you chose a bad time because now it's December and if I fail my benchmark, I have to repeat this year. Now, will you help me?"

Airborne then rubbed his head stressed a bit, but he couldn't stand the thought of B'Zerk failing. However, the morals and friendship lesson from Twilight kept fighting against his will to give in to B'Zerk's request. "I… can't. Twilight told me-"

B'Zerk then mocked Airborne, "'Twilight this, Twilight that,' you keep saying. And now I'll fail a year and fall behind because of you."

The hybrid could only finish up his work. He then put it away and stuffed the homework in his backpack to turn in tomorrow. Airborne also looked at B'Zerk who was upset. "I'm… sorry."

B'Zerk said, "Don't be. You're always the "good kid." I know I shouldn't be asking someone as high and moral as you to do something for me."

Airborne felt worse inside. He then started breathing in and closing his eyes. He then spoke, "And are you my friend at all if all you care is me doing your work? If so, then you were never my friend, to begin with. Friends don't use each other, they help each other, and if you can't find it in your heart to care for me instead of what I can do for you, then I guess this is over." The changeling-dragon then stood up and walked over to his desk. He then sat down in it.

After class, Airborne was about to head toward his second-period classroom and B'Zerk walked over to Airborne.

B'Zerk said, "Wait… So… you know I was kidding, right? I would never-" Airborne just walked away without listening to the rest. B'Zerk followed behind catching up. "Wait! Wait. Give me another chance, okay? I shouldn't have said that stuff back there and I'm sorry. But fine, I would really like some help in math. Not… you doing the work for me. Is that alright?"

Airborne smiled back and said, "Alright, I forgive you. And hey, just because I'm being lazy in coming to school, I don't want other people to do what I do. My morals sound broken… yeah… that sounds stupid… but I'm trying to at least do my best in coming here on time."

The 2 dragons laughed. Airborne then looked around the school. In a swift moment, the ground crystallized. It varied in many colors: red, black, purple. It spread slowly across the campus as many creatures began panicking as it soon became clear that King Sombra's coming. The 2 dragons flew up to observe the school. Once they were in the air, they looked down. The creatures were turned into crystal and stood in place trying from where they froze. B'Zerk tried to speak to Airborne, but all the changeling-dragon hybrid do was scream as they both were being turned into a crystal statue. Airborne screamed with all of his might without any sense of comprehension to the world. It was as if he had gone completely insane.

The world transformed in Airborne's vision. He saw a room. A room with lights and no crystal. Nothing was crystallized. He felt a warm, comfy fabric underneath him. He appeared to be in the school nurse's office. Airborne looked around wondering why he was there, why was he still at school, what just happened, and what was going on. He didn't understand anything except that his front left leg now hurts. He rubbed his leg, caressing it with comfort. Feeling it only hurt in one spot. He saw bandages wrapped on it and couldn't help but question what went wrong.

The changeling nurse walked up to Airborne and said, "It's alright, dear. I just gave you a shot with a tranquilizer to put you to sleep. You're awake now and you're all better. I think you had a seizure." The child just looked at the nurse. He unwrapped the bandages, but the nurse quickly stopped his claws. "Please don't mess with those." Airborne now stopped trying to unwrap them. He could only imagine how the whole situation went down. "Do you remember what happened?" Airborne shook his head no. "I was afraid of that." The nurse sadly told the changeling-dragon the next part. "Students reported that you panicked right in front of their eyes. The moment you walked out of class and talking to a blue dragon, you couldn't help but scream as loud as you could. You then twitched, thrashed around, and fell to the ground panicking, twitching, shaking, and thrashing. I was afraid of what happened to you once the administration rushed into my office and told me the news. As this nurse's office is a certified hospital room now, we can give you shots, treatments, all kinds of help like a normal hospital. I came outside and shot you with a tranquilizer gun. You must have felt so delirious, but that only worked for a short moment that you blacked out instantly. We brought you here once I put you out, administration and me. I checked to see what was wrong with you and... You just… had… such an irregular pattern of brain activity. You started seizing again, opening up your eyes and screaming while thrashing once again. I had to give you another shot in the same arm and up the dosage by 3. You lost yourself entirely after that and was unconscious for hours. Are you alright?"

Airborne looked down sadly. "No…" He couldn't feel any sense of joy. He was more embarrassed behind his powers. He knew the seizure came from them. "Can I tell you that being a hybrid has its problems?"

The nurse sadly spoke, "I'm so sorry. But this has not happened before. Why is it happening now?"

Airborne said, "I wish I could tell you but you won't believe me…"

The nurse then rubbed Airborne's hand and sat next to him on the bed. Her eyes glisten as if they symbolized a mother's love. Those eyes made Airborne feel safer, a bit more comfortable around her. The feeling of her hand was like a maternal angel trying to keep the one they love safe. "Please tell me. I will never make fun of you for it," she said concerned and loving distress.

Airborne leaked a few tears and said, "My powers are causing me to act this way." He let out a few more years after that. They dropped onto the bed, rolling down. It was a cold, waterproof fabric that was on the bed. "King Sombra has returned and he is trying to take over Equestria. No one believes me. I just wanted to tell someone the news but that was futile. All I ever wanted to do was help others, but my parents and uncle Spike didn't help me."

The nurse smiled a bit. "Well, thank you for opening up to me. For quite some time now, I've noticed you use incantations. When I walk around the school, I've never seen anything like it." It was true. Over a period of time now, Airborne has shown kids at this school the power of his magic and his affectionate friendliness toward others. "I recall a special story of the administration taking you to the office for it." This one very day, Airborne eventually was seen as dangerous, so administration had forced him into the principal's office. "I heard the principal scold you for using magic at school, but you seemed yourself to be showing the goodness of magic to the dragons rather than using it against the school. You said that you learned much from the book of Unity and magic was an element of friendship. And you were right, Airborne. I believed you every step of the way." Airborne tilted his head a bit to the side. "And I know that because of you, things have been better at the school. The principal still scolded you for teaching magic, but that was unlawful of him. Your mother, she came in like a rushing hurricane and snatched that principal by the neck." The nurse laughed softly.

Airborne said, "Yeah. She said, 'My son has done absolutely nothing wrong. All you do is bully him. And I'm sick of you that I'm filing a major complaint.' And she did. The superintendent ripped apart that principal to shreds with his words. Hehe. He told the principal that if he did that again, he would be fired."

The nurse continued on, "And all you wanted to do was make friends and be special. Well, you're uniting the school, aren't you? Just like the book said on the cover, 'Unity.' I'm very happy to see that you are much happier in school. Hey, who knows? You'll probably make your own school like how Princess Twilight made hers."

Airborne said, "Yeah… maybe… if… I could pretty much do more than just teach about magic."

The nurse let go of Airborne's hands and put one of her own hands on his Airborne's chin. "You will. You'll be something special someday. I see great changes with you, Airborne. And I believe in you." The nurse let go and stood up. "Now, do you want me to call your parents?"

Airborne said, "Yes. Please do so… and thanks for the talk."

The nurse bowed in respect and walked to her phone. Airborne just lies his head back down on the bed and went to sleep. He could soon sleep on how happy he was to know that the nurse listened to him.


	8. Journey to the Crystal Empire

Airborne was taken home that day back to the Dragon Lord's Rock. Airborne was in the throne room with Ember, Thorax, Garble, Pharynx, Spike, and Princess Twilight Sparkle. The throne room depicted very expansively, with the addition of stone flooring, walls flourished with red and purple paint, 3 colossal open windows, and enormous queen and king thrones, however, fit for the royal's proportions. There were also decorations on the walls that were from the other kingdoms which were inclusive of marble busts, floral decor, and marvelous paintings. Thorax and Ember sat on their thrones and with the other 5 standing around.

Airborne said, "Mom, dad, I need you to understand that the dream I had the other night is indeed real."

Thorax said, "Airborne, as much as we love you, it was just a dream that occurred in your slumbers. The seizure you had also was coincidental."

Ember said, "I hope you're okay, though. After dinner, I will take you to the hospital for you a checkup."

Princess Twilight said, "With all due respect, Thorax and Ember, dreams like these don't happen if Airborne's never had a seizure and the dreams are recurrent. This happened three times in slumber."

Thorax thought about it for a second and said, "You... prove a fair point there, Airborne. So, if this dream is serious, then what should we do about it?"

Spike answered to Thorax, "We have to inform Celestia and Luna- Wait. Hold on. Ugh, I'm so stupid! What if it was Luna who sent the dreams to Airborne?"

Airborne responded, "No, my powers are the reason why the dreams keep occurring. I need to respond to my powers in order for the dreams and visions to stop."

Twilight went to Airborne. She caressed the child's head saying, "I believe you. Don't worry."

Ember said, "Princess Twilight, how can you be sure this precisely isn't some pony magic enchanting my son?"

Twilight said to Ember, "There is no other reason as to why Airborne is encountering these issues. I, nor any unicorn, alicorn, or other magical creature, can not give any creature the powers of magic if the one receiving the mystical energy cannot wield it. I've only given Airborne 2 books to read which are not filled with magic."

Thorax responded to Twilight saying, "Princess Twilight, while I appreciate your concern, we know for sure our son does not practice magic."

Ember further explained, "I agree with Thorax. The principal once tried to get Airborne expelled for teaching magic to other students at my son's school in Canterlot. How ridiculous is that? I threatened the principal for messing with my son and that I would report him if he continued." She laughed while she spoke. "If Airborne was able to use magic, then I too would be able to practice magic."

Airborne sighed and then angrily said to Ember in a quiet voice. "I can too, mom. You have not seen it, though."

Ember exclaimed, "Don't lie to me, Airborne. You can't use magic."

Garble said, "Lord Ember... Airborne is indeed capable of it. The strangest thing is, he utilizes them by words."

Thorax got a bit impatient. He spoke in a more stern tone indicating that he required the conversation to be over. "Airborne can't practice magic like a sorcerer. He's not a unicorn. Magic is for to-"

Airborne declared loudly words of incantation, "Dakurai Nadishte Eloctu Feeme!" Energy from Airborne released in an omnidirectional wave causing gravity to become anti-gravity inside the room only. Everyone floats and everything floats. Ember and Thorax looked at Airborne in shock. They couldn't believe with their own eyes that their son is. Airborne said, "Desai."

Ember and Thorax sat down in their seats. Ember shouted with rage, "How did you do that?! Did the ponies charm you?"

Airborne said boldly, "No. It's-"

Thorax said with concern, "Airborne, it's alright. I recognize what's happened. I think the school bullies have magical friends and they-"

Airborne shouted, "No! I am magic! Additionally, so are you, mom!" He stopped yelling but spoke aloud, "I can not digress how important this is for me to tell you. Mom, dad, as a dragon, we come from a history of power and nature. Dragons transformed, created, and shaped the world along with the ponies and changelings. The 3 races were the strongest and they created other animals too. But you don't seem to know full dragon history, mom. Grandpa Torch never taught you that, nor did anyone, did they?"

Ember looked down, then at Thorax, and said, "No. But that doesn't give you the excuse to talk to me this way, son."

Thorax said, "Don't talk to your mother that way, ever. Airborne, you know better!"

Airborne said, "But dad, you don't know changeling history either! I learned the fullest of both stories and I can assure you, histories of the changelings and the dragons were erased! I now know I have magical powers that I study and develop. Then, I teach my knowledge to other dragon and changeling students! And unicorns too. The book of Unity, that I read, taught me so many things no one else knows! Changelings and dragons today don't get along well. We haven't seen much activity of that, but you and I both know they are not a balanced and consolidated tribe. I am a fusion of both changelings and dragons. Both tribes hate me. The changelings despise me and the dragons reject me. Most dragons at least. I have one dragon friend and a good family that accepts me, but no other race of mine does. I'm sick of it. Mom, dad, I want to reform both races to understand each other and me. And I'm going to do that by doing it the way I know is best."

Ember and Thorax could not begin to believe the extraordinary development of their son. They looked at each other and discussed it over. Spike was shocked by all of this and he looked at Airborne with such enthusiasm, passion, and hope. Garble looked at Airborne happily. Pharynx did the same. Twilight looked at Airborne and believed in his words. Ember and Thorax finished conversing and looked at Airborne. Thorax said, "We believe you. And… this may be complex… but you may do as you need to unite both races. You must unite the races of dragon and changeling."

Airborne smiled and said, "Thanks."

Spike said, "Alright, Airborne. You're coming with us to the Crystal Empire."

Garble said, "I was going with them too. We need all the help we can get to fend off against King Sombra."

Airborne replied with surprise saying, "Wow! I am?!"

"You've demonstrated a greater maturity ever since you've read that book," Twilight said. "We would be more than happy if you came along." Airborne we to Twilight for a hug, and a soft head nuzzle to her chest. She hugged back as well.

Airborne said, "Then let's go… but… don't you have friends? What about the Elements of Harmony?"

Ember said, "Airborne, the Elements of Harmony are locked away in the tree. It's not like they're always going to be used."

Spike said, "What if it required primordial powers on accessible by Airborne, you, and Thorax?"

Twilight said, "Possibly. Which… I guess we should all head over there. But Lord Ember and King Thorax do need someone to watch Dragon Canyon."

Spike said, "Aww man. I guess I could watch it."

Pharynx said, "I'll take charge of the Changelings then."

Ember and Thorax both nodded and stepped down from their thrones. They walked to the 2 and walked next to Airborne.

Ember spoke, "Let's get going. Those 2 can rule our tribes until we get back. However," she got intense, "you both better not ruin anything or else your heads will be on my wall!" Spike nervously nodded in understanding why Pharynx growled at her without fear. The 2 then sat on Ember and Thorax's thrones. Ember and Thorax went to the other 3: Garble, Airborne, and Twilight. The 5 left that very moment as well.

The 5 flew straight for the train station of Ponyville. It was a casual train station with a giant boxed room. The train station was a wood flooring that was slightly raised from the ground. There was a giant train rail parallel to the train station. Airborne waited for the train to come while he stood on the very end of the train station, the part where the train should be coming. Ember quickly came over and pulled him back.

Ember said, "Don't do that." She gave him a scolding look and Airborne tensed a bit. She then gave him a nuzzling hug. "You sure you are ready to go? You aren't afraid of getting hurt?"

Twilight came over as well. She did have something to say to Ember, but she listened to Airborne say to his mother that "I'm not frightened. I've been beaten up plenty of times to get used to it."

Twilight only giggled a bit. She then turned to Ember and said, "Do you mind if I narrate a story of Airborne while we wait?"

Ember said, "Sure."

Twilight began, "Well, it all started when Airborne was around… I guess… 6 years old. He was a young changeling-dragon and was in dire need of some help. This one day, he got lost in Canterlot as he left the school. He wasn't supposed to leave, but he ran away due to being bullied for his looks. The dragons hated him, the changelings despised him, and ponies didn't want to be his friend. Not even the griffon, hippogriffs, and other creatures wanted to acknowledge the poor child. I was already studying for the school was I was taking charge of. When he wandered around Canterlot trying to find his way home, I found him. We met at this square where many creatures looked at him. The square was an open place of an open market with fancy stores. Ponies were throwing food and trash at the changeling-dragon because they didn't understand what he was and how he came to be. I was the only one who came up and stood up for Airborne. I told every pony to stop doing such a thing and never do it again. I used my magic to pick up Airborne and float towards me. I put the child on my back and flew off to my castle. When I arrived there, I went inside to set him in a chair in the room with the crystal map of Equestria. I summoned a wet towel with my magic and gave it to him. Turning away for privacy and keeping a good distance, I allowed the child to clean himself off. I asked him, where he came from, who he was, and why they were throwing food at him because I didn't know at the time that people hated his form. That's why the ponies threw food, but I didn't know that was the reason. He told me that his name was Airborne; he was a changeling-dragon hybrid, and that he was from Dragon Canyon. He also told me he should have been at the school since the time then was currently 12 o clock. He explained to me that he ran away from the school because the bullies at school messed with him and hurt him. It made him feel even worse knowing that grown ponies despised him. I felt so awful when I heard the knees. When he finished cleaning himself off, I went to him and I just cried while giving him a hug. I couldn't help but feel so awful for the child. In fact, I offered for him to join my school instead of going there. He refused to do that, and I kept insisting. I didn't want him to suffer anymore and that he would be a great addition to my school. He told me his parents refused to send him to my school because they already sent dragons there and that he would rather have their child have a better education at the school in Canterlot. I didn't wanna believe it, but he told me that's why. I still continued to hug and cry. Eventually, I patched him up and personally escorted him home. And you know the ending, Ember, right?"

Ember said, "I… I do…" She had a sad tone in her voice. "You know… I never understood why you cared for my son. Now I do and thank you dearly, princess."

Twilight said, "I never told you the whole story of how I met Airborne because I felt it was my duty to be a second mother to Airborne, or at least… an affectionate mother once again."

Ember asked Twilight, " I have one question. Why couldn't have Spike offer Garble to live with you? Don't you and Spike live together?"

The alicorn responded, "Spike… I… he uhhh… well, he hasn't lived with me ever since he was 13, which was actually 5 years ago. It was also when Airborne was six. Spike progressively changed in that period."

Ember said, "What are you talking about?"

Twilight said relatively timid, "He had to leave. I forced Spike out of my castle after uncovering his secret. It was very shocking to me."

"What was the secret," Airborne asked Twilight.

"Spike was," Twilight started, "not like the rest of the dragons. He came out to me when he was 13. However, I was the only one at the time who knew he was gay."

Airborne said, "That explains his character. I remember on Thanksgiving uncle Spike was talking strangely about his feelings toward Garble."

Ember asked, "Did you promptly kick him out for being gay?"

Twilight responded, "No, Ember. I didn't actually kick Spike out because he was gay. I kicked him out because the intimate relationship he had with someone caused him to change. I couldn't help but feel as if he was doing something that went against who he was."

Airborne asked eagerly, "Twilight, what exactly happened?"

Twilight responded with anguish, "A griffon Spike had as a longtime boyfriend, whom I shall not name, caused him to become darker. When I say dark, I typically meant in personality and character. Spike went around town flipping off anyone whom he universally despised, stole things from others and stores, and vandalized property. I had not known he had done such things until the entire town came to me in a complaint. I undoubtedly had to realize all of Ponyville that Spike was gruesome to others and had a toxic relationship with the griffon. One day, I talked soothingly to Spike about this in private. I told him about the town justly complaining to me about his actions. Spike told me, 'Twilight, if you so happen to despise our relationship, I would appreciate you keeping your feelings out of it. I'm fine, and no one got injured.' I pleaded of Spike to listen. I told him, 'Spike, I am happy you are in a relationship with someone you love, but I can not accept the delinquency you are causing. I do not want you to end up on bad terms permanently with everyone in Ponyville and ruin your future. You know I love you and that I want to ensure your happiness is fulfilled, but I do not desire for you to follow a path of darkness. I'm sorry, Spike, but you are unallowed to see Ingram until you realize what your actions have caused."'

Airborne was deeply engaged in the story. He asked, "And then what happened?"

Twilight took a deep breath looking down at the flooring. "I'm..." she began answering. "I... well... Spike didn't listen. At least for a short time he did, but he quickly fell deeper in love with Ingram as he was kept away from the griffon. I didn't understand how much he loved him until he grew from intense greed. This one night, he was filled with intense love and passion that his body grew exponentially. In many profound ways, I've witnessed Spike show passion, but for such greed, it completely darkened his heart. When grew, he intentionally broke through my castle in his bedroom and stormed through Ponyville, and out of Ponyville, he stormed to Griffonstone. Before he could ever reach Griffonstone, I had to use my alicorn magic to stop him at whatever ultimate cost. And so I did, but the damage done to Ponyville forced me to exile Spike..." Twilight sincerely stopped talking but just turned her head away. She soon walked away not wanting to say another word. She soon was now on one end of the train station.

Interestingly, Garble heard it all. He was utterly eavesdropping as he was standing next to Thorax and a few meters away from Twilight, Airborne, and Ember. Garble looked at Thorax and said. "I had… no idea Spike was… he felt… That means he likes me then. I now understand why he's been acting so close to me."

Thorax just shrugged saying, "I don't care if Spike feels that way about anyone. Though, I do wonder, why have we never had any of those frequently… not even occasionally… not like they all have to come out, though."

Garble replied, "Homosexual dragons are too afraid to be open about their sexuality. No dragon, in Dragon Canyon, will be accepted as gay or bi. The dragons are more homophobic than your race of changelings, Thorax."

Thorax asked, "Are you serious? I thought all dragons relished with equality."

Garble said, "That's untrue, Thorax. Do you know the dragon bullies with the names, Fizzle and Fume? They are people who hate gays. Dragons like those two spread news of any dragon they find out who is like that. I… uhh… even harmed a few in my time for that. I'm different now so… please don't be-"

Thorax patted Garble's back. "You don't have to worry about the past now, Garb."

Ember spoke to Airborne, "I can't believe I ever let you near Spike. Ugh. He's never going to interact with you again."

Airborne asked Ember, "Mom, uncle Spike never did anything to me. He hasn't hurt me in any way. I don't get it. Why do you say that?"`

Ember said, "He may be a dragon, your best friend, and your uncle, but I don't care whether he is nice or not. He can't influence his disease on you. He's gay, and I don't want that kind of infection near you."

Airborne walked away groaning. He walked to Garble. "Garble, do you agree with my mother?" Airborne asked.

Garble said in anger, "She's the Dragon Lord; I must abide by her laws. I do say, though, it isn't right. Spike shouldn't be persecuted by Ember for being gay. I would never treat Spike this way. He's been nothing but kind to me."

Airborne looked at his mother in a bit of sadness, grief, and despair. He couldn't help but walk away into the train station room. Inside the room was a large, open space; it had a high ceiling and a white floor. There were also both to take and give tickets, and a bar that was open for drinks. Airborne went and sat at the bar. He then looked at one. It had high stools and drinks of many variations. A unicorn, yellow and taller than average with a slim, muscular build, approached Airborne asking, "How may I help you today?"

Airborne said depressingly, "Nothing... I just want to sit here and think." He lied his head on the bar, sinking into deeper thought. The unicorn urged Airborne on trying to get him to at least order some water. "No… Well, actually yes. I would like a cup of water." The wait left that moment to fill a glass. "I don't know if… should I be… Spike… if he was gay and he didn't come out to me, then…" The glass of water was set down in front of him. Airborne observed the glass. "I… I'm sorry, mister… I don't have any money… I think my parents outside do."

The unicorn nodded. "I don't want your money. I want to know if you're alright."

Airborne looked up at the unicorn waiter. He saw the blue eyes of the unicorn stare at him as if he was waiting for hours to hear an answer. "I… I'm alright," Airborne said. "It's just… dragons are strange to me."

The unicorn asked, "Aren't you a dragon yourself?"

"Yes, but they have strict customs," started the changeling-dragon. "We are supposed to be strong brutes without showing much love. Dragons are to never cry, but I cry all the time. Am I even apart of that tribe? I may have the magic of a dragon, but I have the attitude of a metamorphosed changeling." He shifted his eyes toward the glass. He used his claw to sluggishly pull the cup closer to his mouth. Slowly lifting his head, he drank from the cup slowly sipping it. "If… I'm a dragon, do I understand how to be a dragon? Does it mean following their customs still or just… look like a dragon? I don't know who I am as a dragon even while I learn about friendship."

The unicorn asked, "Is this your problem or is someone else affecting you? What is really going on?"

Airborne said, "I know of a dragon who's… well… into the same gender and he could be persecuted for it. I'm afraid… my mother knows, though. She doesn't like him anymore."

The unicorn laughed a bit. "I know you are Airborne, the changeling-dragon. I met you the first time we've seen you in Ponyville. And you are a private student of Princess Twilight. Are you talking about Spike? Wait… is he the one who is gay?"

Airborne said, "Ugh… Please don't spread any news…" He looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear this. However, he was the only one inside.

"Well, if you believe it's unfair, why do you think so?" the waiter continued.

"Because… I don't know…" Airborne said.

"Sure about that?" asked the waiter.

Airborne thought about his answer for a moment and said, "I… I don't… Maybe it's because I think that just… I don't even understand. My parents want me to be nice and make friends, but why in the world am I learning from my friends and family that being gay makes someone so… disgusting? I don't mind if he is gay."

"Well," the waiter said, "some people condemn what they can not understand. Do the dragons hate people like your uncle?"

Airborne replied with, "Yes, but now my own mother, Dragon Lord Ember, knows my uncle is gay. This entire fiasco is going being harder on me, my family, and especially Spike."

The waiter saw someone come up from behind. He tapped Airborne's shoulder as he was also pointing towards the incoming person. A voice spoke, "Spike's gay. Understand that, son. You don't want everyone to hate you even more than they do."

Airborne looked at Ember. The changeling-dragon's once tranquil eyes were not possessed by strong, begrudging anguish; his former poignant temper transformed as his eyes transitioned from blue to red. Ember's facial expression showed perplexity. "What is your problem?" yelled Airborne. "I've been hated for a long of things. No pony, but only dragons, hate gays. No changelings hate gays." He declared even further, "I will never understand why you despise Spike! Never!" The changeling-dragon ran out of the room. He saw the train and quickly stormed on board. The others watched Airborne go in there and Ember, she could gaze at her son storm away. Soon, everyone else entered the train. Airborne was alone on a seat far from the rest. Princess Twilight came over after letting Airborne sulk for minutes. She sat next to him, reaching her wing over his shoulder.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Twilight asked worriedly.

Airborne replied with a quiet, "no." He looked down and put his head sadly on her chest. "I can never hate you. I love you too much."

Twilight said, "Your dragon customs... Are they what divide you as a person?"

Airborne said, "In a way they do. In a way, they don't. I'm excelling with intense thrills of knowledge. I love learning spells. I love fire-breathing. I love... so much about all that I've learned. If my mother hates gays, then what will Spike do? How will I see him?"

Twilight said soothingly, "I don't know, Airborne. You'll be okay, though. You've efficiently endured through formidable trials, tests, and tribulations in your life; this current situation will never hinder you. I believe in you. Always. Every so often, you feel like my very own child. I wish I could have helped Spike in ways I likely didn't. In a unique way, you've enlightened me to grow up strong and forgive myself for things I've traditionally done. I will always be there for you, Airborne; I always will and never will fail you, like I did Spike."

The changeling-dragon closed his eyes waiting for the train ride to be over. In comfort, he felt Twilight's soft fur rub against his face, like a child hugged against a mother's bosom. He continued resting until he slept.

There was arguing behind him, and Airborne could hear it when he woke up to it. Thorax argued with Ember, "Ember, Spike is Airborne's uncle and he is good at heart. You can't just separate him from his uncle! That's unfair in itself."

Ember said angrily, "As the Dragon Lord, I can declare that Spike is to never see Airborne again. We can just parent our child from there on."

Thorax responded with, "I genuinely don't want our son separated from his most beloved friend! That best friend defended our son and rescued him to safety one time. He's been there for Airborne plenty of times, and time again, we can't thank Airborne enough. All of that can't be thrown away. Additionally, so what if he is gay? He isn't hurting anyone!"

The Dragon Lord stamped her foot and aimed her scepter at Thorax shouting, "Don't question a dragon's customs. We have a very strict set of folkways."

Thorax said with passionate rage aiming his mighty horns, "Airborne is also half changeling. He can live by a changeling's rules too. He isn't a complete dragon. Do you have a problem with that, like you always have?"

Ember quickly stopped her scepter and turned away from Thorax. She then immediately walked into another train car.

Airborne had his eyes open during the conversation. He got up and went to Thorax. He looked up at him asking, "Did she has a hard time excepting I was a hybrid?"

Thorax said, "No. It isn't like that, Airborne. She has a hard time excepting the fact that you are rejected by her own subjects. I feel the same way. She wants you to be like other dragons because she wants you to fit in, not because you embarrass her. Do you understand? I feel the same pain your mother does... We argue about this from time to time. It scares us to wonder if you'll ever make friends."

Airborne then looked down. "So that's why she rejects Spike... She doesn't detest him either, does she?"

Thorax nuzzled down on Airborne's neck. He places the child on his back. "No. She wants you to just be accepted. That's all. In her way, this is how she wants it done. She merely desires you to fit in."

Airborne said, "Let's talk to her, then."

The 2 entered the same cart as Ember and witnessed her sitting by herself at a table. They went to her booth walking to her slowly. Airborne hopped off Thorax's back and walked to her. He lovingly rubbed his mother's hand with his nose and lifted it. "Mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Ember said, "It's okay, Airborne. It's my fault. Everything is."

Airborne said, "No. Right now, I finally understand."

"Understand what?" she asked.

"You love me so much that you hate to see me rejected by your race," started Airborne. "I want to be accepted by the dragons; I do have 2 of them as friends at school. Spike and B'Zerk are my dragon friends, and if you take Spike away, I will lose the greatest friend I've ever had."

Ember said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried making you get rid of him as a friend. I shouldn't have said anything like that. Airborne, I'm delighted that you have friends and I'm most dearly grateful you're happy. I just can't stand the thought of my tribe continuously rejecting you."

Airborne said, "Don't worry about me. I'll unite them some day. You have to trust me, mom. Don't change me, help me grow."

Ember smiled back and nuzzled her. "I love you, Airborne."

Airborne hugged her back. "I love you, too."

Later, they reached the Crystal Empire. They exited the train, entering the boardwalk of the train station, and saw a giant city with many building made of crystal that surrounded the castle. The castle reached the height of a skyscraper. They were in various colors and heights. They can see the many different colors from where they stood off of the train. However, the moment they looked at the castle, the castle exploded from the top of it where the throne room should be. The explosion had a shockwave that had 2 Alicorns and a unicorn in the air. One Alicorn flew straight for the group. She was very light pink, had purple and blue hair that was big and curly. She descended, landing next to the group. She partially crashed as she landed, and Airborne went to the fallen girl helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked the alicorn.

Twilight approached as well. "What happened, Flurryheart? Where's your father?"

Flurryheart pants as she slowly stood up. "It's King Sombra... he took-" She lied completely on Airborne. Airborne had no choice but to pull out his book of Unity.

Twilight asked, "You brought that with you?"

Airborne said, "I never leave home without it."

Twilight spoke to the entire group, "King Thorax and Lord Ember, we need to investigate the battle that is occurring in the sky. Garble, you lead the children to the hospital just for their safety." Everyone nodded. Twilight and Airborne's parents flew straight toward the crystal palace.

Airborne read aloud a spell from his book, "Hias horrona albio sinuna!" Magical energy flowed from the changeling-dragon to Flurryheart. The alicorn child stood up. She was now seen to be as tall as Airborne. "Feeling better?"

Flurryheart responded, "What did you do to me?"

Airborne replied, "I healed you. Took some of my strength, but I'll be okay."

Garble came over and patted Airborne's head. "You must be exhausted after all of that. We need to get you to safety."

Flurryheart said, "Thank you... what's your name?"

Airborne said, "My name is Airborne. I'm a changeling-dragon and son of King Thorax and Dragon Lord Ember."

Explosions appeared in the air. They came from the top of the tower as there was a large battle going on. Soon, the battle came to a standstill. There was no movement in the air as two alicorns, a dragon, one unicorn, and one changeling stood hovered above the castle. Airborne, Garble, and Flurryheart looked in the direction of the castle and saw many crystal ponies fleeing. Their screams of horror ran wild in the air. Airborne flew up a bit wanting to go towards them, but Garble pulled Airborne down for a hug. "I'm not letting you go up there. Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed Garble.

Airborne said, "They need help. I can't just sit here."

Garble said, "We all have a part to play in this. We can't just go into battle. Your parents will be okay, don't worry, and Twilight will make it through the battle. Now we have to go! Now, Airborne!" Flurryheart hovered into the air.

"I am not letting my mother fight alone," Flurryheart demanded. "I'm going there!"

Garble groaned. "No. No means no! And I don't want you both to get hurt on my watch."

"I'm going!" exclaimed Flurryheart.

Garble got furious. "And deny Princess Twilight's orders and cause more issues to stir from your bad decision making? Really? Do you want your mother to know you got hurt or worse?! This is not the time to be the hero. We follow orders!"

Airborne and Flurryheart groaned. Garble released Airborne allowing him to fly. The 2 descended to the ground, and they all head to the Crystal Empire hospital.


	9. Equestria vs King Sombra

Notice: Before reading this chapter, I'm mentioning a perspective change. Instead of being in Airborne's perspective, it changes to King Sombra's. Just as how you read in the previous chapters of Airborne's experiences, this will be the same with King Sombra. Now, let's begin!

King Sombra looked at the four flying creatures. He observed them by their looks and emotional expressions. He noticed Thorax the changeling, Ember the Dragon Lord, and Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Cadance. He laughed evilly as he used his magic to float in the air. The five were hovering over the damaged Crystal Palace. A storm brewed into the sky as Sombra's laugh commenced. Ember, Twilight, Thorax, and Cadance floated in a row as they kept their distance from the floating unicorn umbrum. "You four possess mighty power, but not enough for what is about to come," shouted Sombra. "You can not stop me! I've been preparing this enactment for a thousand years!"

Twilight Sparkle condemned in rage, "Cadance and I defeated you once! You were alone fighting off Spike, and you are alone again! What chance do you have against us?"

King Sombra's eyes narrowed as his vision focused on Twilight. "I remember you," he said. This time, he shouted, "You... You ruined everything!" He let off a mighty roar causing his body to be surrounded in a mystical aura. The aura was purple and black, dark and vicious. King Sombra's eyes widened as he launched himself at Twilight, who was tackled and forcefully pushed. Sombra and Twilight descend fast towards the ground; while Sombra pushed Twilight, he kicked her over and over again forcing her to lose focus and not teleport away. Ember and Cadance flew after the two as she saw that Sombra repeatedly kicked Twilight down until they came close to the ground. Ember blasted Sombra off of Twilight while Cadance flew to catch the falling alicorn. Sombra flew up looking down at the Alicorns and Dragon. Twilight was rescued by Cadance in time using her magic to catch Twilight. The 2 Alicorns were now close to the ground, and Ember flew toward Sombra as she breathed flames at the umbrum. Thorax, who was floating above the palace whole time, charged for a headbutt. The 2 attacks head for King Sombra, but the umbrum used his magic to forge a forcefield of raw magic. This caused both attacks to be blocked, as the flames made contact and spread around the forcefield, and Thorax's headbutt knocked him back in the air. Once the flames stopped on Sombra's forcefield, he then used his horn to lower the field and shoot crystals at Ember. Ember was flying towards the crystals and she dodged it by flying around them. Sombra cast more beams of dark crystal at the incoming dragon. Once she got close, she shouted at the top of her lungs and Sombra was blasted back horizontally. Once that happened, Thorax flew over to Sombra and headbutt him. Sombra was knocked down, fast heading to the ground. The umbrum caught himself by regaining his balance with magic and he looked up at everyone. He was directly above the ground, but he decided to land on it.

King Sombra spoke, "Not good enough." He grinned ominously. His horn glowed as the ground soon was shrouded in a gloomy cloud, extending from Sombra outward. It grew broad until no one could identify the vicious unicorn. Cadance, Twilight, Ember, and Thorax just float high into the air trying to maintain their distance away from the ground. They observed the thick smoke as well. They all were in a row in the air now. Twilight was being held by Cadance's magic orbiting her, but Cadance soon let her go once Twilight flapped her wings.

Twilight cautioned, "Don't get close to the smoke. He's plotting something."

The smoke grew thicker as it soon glowed purple in various areas. A whole city block was covered by the smoke, and the buildings and crystals it touched turned dark. With a singular flash, a brilliant beam of dark magic was shot at Cadance. Cadance dodged it by quickly flying backward and returning to her initial position. Twilight thought of a spell that could remove the dark smoke.

Cadance said, "This isn't so bad. He isn't capable of hitting us all-" Her sentence was cut short as various beams were fired from the smoke. They all had to evade and defend against the attacks. Cadance conveniently used her magic to form a forcefield around herself. Thorax was furthermore inside the forcefield. Twilight was using her magic for a forcefield and Ember was weaponizing her scepter strike the incoming attacks. They all fiercely defended themselves to a certain period. That was until Ember got struck first. She fell and got blasted more repeatedly as she continued falling toward the smoke.

Thorax screamed, "Ember" as she continued falling into the darkness. Soon enough, the dragon entered the dark abyss of the black fog, being concealed by it. The beams of raw magic energy, initially blasting at the group, stopped. The two alicorns that were floating high in the air had let down their forcefields. Thorax flew out of it looking down at the black fog. His anger rose, and therefore, his aggression spiked. With such rage, he flew down with great speed.

Twilight cried out to the descendant changeling, "Thorax! Don't do it!"

Thorax did not listen. He transformed into a phoenix and blasted the sky with rays of light. The light illuminated the dark fog brushing some of it away. Ember was revealed to have fallen to the ground. Thorax turned back to normal landing on the ground. He consoled his wife. "Are you alright?" he pleaded. "Say something, honey. Please, tell me." He was scared. The fear built up inside making him shake, but his rage also rose. King Sombra removed the entire fog itself and laughed evilly. "You don't know the power I have at my disposal," he pridefully exclaimed. His voice echoed powerfully in the field. "You fail to perceive who you're messing with. I'm a powerful unicorn of the shadows. You're a changeling. What more can you do that just that burst of light?"

Thorax looked at King Sombra in anguish while holding his wife. He flew back up slowly because of how heavy his wife was to him. Once the changeling reached a good distance in the air, Ember spoke weakly to Thorax. "Honey..." she said. Sombra just observed Ember and laughed. "I... I..." Ember continued. "I... am..."

Thorax hovered in the air, neither descending or rising. "What is it, Ember?" he asked her with worry.

Ember's eyes completely turned black. "I will kill you!" She broke free of Thorax's grip and striking him down with a swift jab. She flew down to grapple one of his legs before he hit the ground only to throw her husband back into the air and blast flames at the changeling. Thorax was knocked straight into the castle with a large crash. Cadance flew down and tried to blast Ember with a magical beam, but Ember breathed intense flames at Cadance's attack. The attacks were equalized as they collided into a massive explosion. King Sombra floated upward and blasted Cadance. Cadance didn't notice Sombra's attack, so she was utterly harmed. Once the alicorn crashed to the ground, Twilight rushed toward Sombra blasting at him. However, Ember had breathed flames at Twilight's attack, neutralizing it before Sombra was hit. Twilight stopped flying at Sombra and hovered in the air. She merely looked at Ember and Sombra.

"Good job, my slave!" King Sombra said to Ember. "Now, finish them off."

Ember didn't notice this, but her staff was on the ground. She looked at the staff, then back at Twilight, then at King Sombra, then Twilight again. "Yes, my King." Ember flew at Twilight and threw a jab. Twilight teleported a few feet away from Ember and blasted at her. Ember turned around and breathed flames at the blast causing an explosion. There was a large puff of smoke, and the 2 flew to each other and fought in claw-to-hoof combat. Twilight managed to knock Ember back with a spiraling kick causing the blue dragon to fall. She eventually flew away from the scene fleeing the battle.

King Sombra looked at Ember saying, "You failed me." His tone became hostile, now screaming as he said, "After her!"

Ember then flew toward Twilight as they ran away. King Sombra approached Cadance and utilized his horn on her. A spell was cast on her head forcing her into hypnosis. King Sombra watched as Cadance rose with eyes turning completely black. The alicorn looked at King Sombra and said, "How may I serve you, my King?"

Sombra responded with, "Give me your alicorn magic."

Cadance nodded while shrouding herself in an energy field. She formed an energy barrier around her that swirled into her horn. She looked at King Sombra. "Here you go, your majesty." She blasted the king with the alicorn magic transferring it all to her. The king was shrouded entirely in pink magic. The power flowed in and out of the umbrum as if it were a rushing wave surrounding him. Sombra was filled with Cadance's magic; the pink alicorn laid on the ground exhausted looking at her master.

King Sombra used his magic to hold up Cadance. He spoke, "Thank you, my slave. You've served your king for the first and last time." King Sombra used his newly given magic to tear a rift into the ground. The ground opened up with a large, gaping entrance with a deep cavern. Sombra maliciously smiled at the alicorn, and soon, he dropped her into the cavern. "This is your new prison, forever." The alicorn's body was dropped lifelessly into the cavern. Cadance eventually disappeared from sight. King Sombra closed the trench causing Cadance to be sealed inside.

Eventually, the umbrum made his way to the throne room. It was shattered, obliterated even. Thorax was unconscious on a collapsed throne until he woke up hearing the footsteps of the approaching horse. King Sombra walked from the entrance of the room towards the changeling king. Thorax looked at Sombra walking to him. Slowly, he stood up in agonizing pain. He released bits of groaning and moaning trying to stand up. Once fully standing, he was directly facing King Sombra. "You... hurt my family... and my friends..." the changeling stated weakly. "You can't... get away... with this!" With a rush of fury, he charged at King Sombra with his gaping horns. He got close to Sombra for a headbutt. "Take this!" he said while delivering a blow. King Sombra merely skid a few feet backward. He trotted up to Thorax and just looked at him in the eyes.

"Fear," Sombra said. "Anger. Resentment. Doubt. Pain. Agony. Cadance's magic is powerful indeed. I can feel your emotions entirely now."

Thorax kicked Sombra back with his front hooves this time. "I will never forgive you!" he shouted.

King Sombra was knocked back a few feet once again and trotted to Thorax's position again. "Hatred. Bloodlust. I'm breaking you, aren't I?"

Thorax smacked King Sombra's face with his horns. It was a sharp swing to the king's face, but King Sombra's head only turned from the impact. With the horn's on Sombra's face, the dark umbrum turned his head to completely face Thorax. "Hopelessness. Yes, that emotion is correct," Sombra said. Thorax took steps back. He looked at the umbrum first in fear, then in confidence.

Thorax shouted with rage, "I will turn into a... a phoenix again! You're a unicorn of the shadows, right? You hate light! Maybe a bear... that will do it!" Soon, his words turned to despair. "There's... there's many things that can stop you... many. I don't know. Maybe-"

King Sombra cut off Thorax by swiftly and magnificently speeding to him and delivering a powerful blast of magic to the face. "Nothing!" the dark unicorn shouted as Thorax was knocked into the ceiling, blasted into it causing indents, and he fell crashing to the floor. He landed on the shattered throne. Sombra walked to Thorax's lying body. "You're not dead, are you?"

Thorax painfully spoke, "No..." Thorax didn't open his eyes nor did he look up.

"Do you yield?" asked the umbrum.

"Never..." Thorax responded.

"Do you want to die?" King Sombra said charging a blast on his horn.

"Please... Don't do this," pleaded the changeling.

King Sombra stopped his blast from charging. "Then you must give me your changeling king's powers. You possess a power stronger than the rest, so give it to me."

Thorax looked at King Sombra. "You're keeping me alive to take my powers?" He quivered on his imaginations of what would happen to him if he stayed alive. Thorax's mind flooded with thoughts of possible torment, torture, persecution, and misery. He imagined himself being chained and forcefully wounded. "I..." he began to speak. "I will not." And through all of those imaginations, he pushed past his fear with those words. "My son will live to see me again. You must take control of me if you want my powers. I will never give them up to you."

King Sombra smiled. "Very well then." He bowed his horn to Thorax's forehead. He cast a control spell on him forcing the changeling to submit forcefully to Thorax. His eyes also turned black, even on the eyeballs. "You are now my slave. Give me your changeling magic." Thorax bowed his horns to King Sombra's standing body. Changeling magic was held in his horns until it was shot at Sombra. The umbrum felt a powerful rush of energy enveloping him. "Good. Now, you are of no use to me... Wait. You are actually. I sense that you have more to serve."


	10. The 5th Princess

Note: The perspective change is back to Airborne.

Garble, Flurry Heart, and Airborne all witnessed the battle between Sombra, Twilight, Ember, Thorax, and Cadance. They wandered around in the streets to get to the hospital, which they eventually found. It was a tall crystal building with many floors. It like any ordinary building, however. Inside, they saw a room where crystal ponies were cowering. The room resembled a waiting room. It had many comfortable chairs, a desk counter where one would check in, and hallways leading to other rooms. The cowering ponies were 2 children and 1 adult that hid in a corner. Airborne wandered to them and asked, "Are you alright?"

One small unicorn, light pink and female, stepped forward. Her mane had shades of crimson and light red. The unicorn asked, "What's going on outside?" She appeared to Airborne as a young child. She could have been around 8 or 9.

Airborne responded with, "A battle between alicorns, a dragon, a changeling, and King Sombra is happening."

Garble came over and said to the cowering ponies, "Don't worry. As long as we stay inside, we will be safe. All of us."

The adult pony, who was a majestic, bulky pegasus, stepped forward to Garble. He looked at Flurry Heart while speaking to the red dragon, "Why is Flurryheart here? You need to get her to safety."

Garble responded, "Princess Twilight's orders were to protect her; that's what I'm going to do."

The pegasus looked at Garble saying, "Alright." The pegasus turned his attention to Airborne asking, "Who is this hybrid?"

Airborne, with discontent about the last word, responded, "I'm Airborne. Son of Dragon Lord Ember and Changeling King Thorax."

The pegasus shrugged. "I like your wings. They're cool."

Airborne examined his own wings saying, "Really? You think so?"

"Yes," answered the pegasus. "They're quite charming."

Airborne pridefully flapped them gently. He smiled at the compliment while still looking at his own wings. "Thank you," the changeling-dragon responded.

The pegasus said, "Are your parents fighting? I looked out the window recently and noticed a dragon and a changeling."

"Yes they are," replied Airborne. "They're strong creatures. My dad has changeling magic that allows him to use the same abilities of those he transforms into... well that excludes their use of magic to a certain extent. Like, he can't be Celestia and raise or set the sun. He can just shoot magical beams out of a horn."

The young female unicorn went to Airborne, "That's neat. Well, since we are all introducing ourselves, I'm Sage."

The pegasus said aloud, "I'm Rinehart."

The other child, who was another unicorn, stepped forward. He was light blue on his body and his mane was dark blue. He went to Flurry Heart asking timidly, "If you're an alicorn, why don't you fight King Sombra?"

Flurry Heart said, "I'm... not good enough. I can barely use my own magic without losing control. I just stay behind and watch."

Airborne went to Flurryheart saying, "Welp. You definitely need practice. I can help you gain control." His tone showed fear of Flurry Heart as her attitude changed with the first spoken sentence.

"What is that supposed to mean," remarked Flurry Heart. She sounded angry. "Do you think I'm faulty and am in desperate need? It's Alicorn magic! Something you don't possess."

"I just... I'm..." stammered Airborne. "But when you said you sucked, I thought you just needed practice."

"I never said I sucked!!" shouted Flurryheart.

Airborne cowered, walking back in fear. "I'm just gonnaaaaaaaa..." he backed away further in fear. "I'm just going to be right here."

"Mmhmm," the alicorn expressed in a sassy manner.

Garble giggled and said, "Airborne, what were you trying to say to her?"

Airborne said to Garble, "I don't know!"

Garble laughed. "You are something else, kid."

Later in the day, everyone was anticipating any further results of the battle in the waiting room. When the 4 children got hungry, Rinehart resorted to becoming watchful of them. Garble and Airborne explored the hospital looking for any food. They scoured the interior of the compound resultingly finding a cafeteria. The two looked into the kitchen of the room and found a large fridge which comprised massive amounts of diverse food: apples, cherries, hay, and bread.

Garble said, "Eugh... I wish they had more dragon food. I'd rather eat the floor and the walls."

"Well, you could try it," said Airborne. "I'm sure you'd like it."

Garble said, "Nahhh. My stomach requires the foods, meat or gems. I can't stress that any further." That was all he said. Garble grabbed some of the food. "Kid, you get the group some water from that sink over there." Garble's foot pointed to a sink in the kitchen as his hands were occupied with food.

"That's not very... sanitary," remarked the changeling-dragon.

"Just do it. It's all we've got, kid" said Garble. His slight pushy attitude persuaded Airborne to walk toward the sink. He turned on the faucet and began rifling through the room for cups. He searched in available cabinets and drawers, eventually coming across a large, tin cup that would serve someone as large as Celestia herself. He came across two large cups thinking they would suffice the other children. He didn't include the Rinehart's hunger, nor his thirst until Garble mentioned, "Maybe we should get the pegasus some water, too. He could be thirsty." Airborne spoke the gravity incantation quietly on the cups. They both float into the air and remain still as they merely hovered. The changeling-dragon found a third tin cup, and he utilized the same gravity incantation on it making the cup float. As they were lifted, he filled each one with water completing the necessary amount. Soon, they brought the supplies back to the waiting room. When they reached it, they saw the blue unicorn and Sage huddled against Rinehart in comfort and safety. Flurry Heart only sat nearby in a chair. She noticed Garble and Airborne step in with supplies; she used her magic to take the food and water from them. Surprised by her own talent, she dispersed the food equally to everyone, including herself. The cups were set on the floor, but they hover once again.

Airborne said, "Desai." The cups of water fell straight to the ground which immediately they immediately spilled.

Flurry Heart face-hoofed. "Nice going, idiot."

Airborne said, "S-sorry. I... I didn't mean to..."

Garble groaned. "I guess we'll have to get some more water. This time, I'm handling the water. Airborne, you stay here and keep them company." Garble walked away.

The 5 who were left in the room began eating; they sat close to one another. Airborne looked at Flurry Heart the whole time until the alicorn noticed. He quickly turned back to his food. Flurry Heart said, "What's your problem?" in a rude tone. Airborne just shrugged. "Aren't you taking any of this seriously? There are ponies here who can't leave the city because of the battle. We have to stay focused, which you are probably not." Airborne turned his head away from her. "Well? Say something."

Airborne said, "No... I'm taking this seriously."

"I hope you are," she responded. A few minutes later containing silence, Airborne laughed a bit. He then ate his food more. "What's so funny?"

"I keep wondering," he started. "I wonder how long this battle has been going on. Shouldn't it have been over right now or..." he noticed Flurry Heart growing intolerant of his jokes. "I just... thought that with 4 against one, it would be over by now."

Flurry Heart thought for a moment and spoke, "You know what, you're right. What is taking so long?" She stood up heading to a door. She opened it and looked outside, but Garble immediately grabbed her yanking her back in. "Aaaaggghhhh! What did you do that for?!"

Garble shouted, "You were heading outside!"

"I was looking!" she shouted back.

"Let me go check then; you stay inside," the drake commanded. Garble walked outside the door and observed the battle. He noticed an approaching black haze which immediately caused him to rush back inside. He shut the door while locking it. "Don't go back out there. Black smoke approaches." Flurry Heart's heart sank with an overwhelming rush of fear. She walked back to the others shivering in distress.

"Are you alright?" asked Airborne. He walked to her slowly. Sitting in front of the alicorn.

"Why do you care?" asked Flurry Heart.

Airborne shrugged. "I can't stand to see you in pain," he said. "It hurts."

"Hurts how?" she asked. She yielded a confused facial expression.

"You being hurt gives me emotional pain," he responded. "I can't... stand to see you struggling."

Flurry Heart looked away. "Just stop it." She stared at the ground. Her hair fell in front of her eyes.

Airborne flapped his wings once making Flurry Heart's hair float up. "No can do princess."

"I'm not a princess," she sadly stated. She looked at hair. "I'm not going to ask you again to stop caring for me. If I were a princess anyway, you wouldn't be my subject."

"You're right," he replied. "I'm just a friend." Flurry Heart looked at Airborne angrily. "I meant... I umm... I want to be friends."

Flurry Heart sharply spoke words of resentment; "With friends, I am bound to fail them at some point. Friendships are difficult to keep. They do nothing good but hold baggage. I will never fail subjects, and that's all I want for now. Subjects! You've healed me earlier today which I am grateful for, but we will never, not a day in your life nor mine, be friends. Do you understand that, hybrid?" Her horn lit up in magic finishing her speech with, "Leave me alone or you will regret it."

Airborne stepped back in dread and walked away from her. Flurry Heart just watched Airborne walk out of the room. The changeling-dragon approached Garble nudging his red claw with his own head. Garble looked at Airborne questioning, "Are you alright?"

Airborne shook his head indicating no. "Flurry Heart doesn't want to be my friend."

Garble rubbed Airborne's head saying, "That's alright. She's just one person."

Airborne said, "No, you don't get it. She's carrying something in her heart against friendship."

"You sure about that?" asked Garble. "From what I've seen, she's stressed out."

"I think it's more than that, Garb," replied Airborne.

The 2 made their way back into the waiting room. The pale, blue unicorn walked to Airborne and asked, "Mister..." He was a nervous child. He seemed to be around 6 or 7 years old. "What's friendship supposed to really be about?"

Airborne looked at the child saying, "It's about... well... being there for someone through thick and thin whenever they need you. I think of friendship as a way of connecting to others and healing the wounds they have."

Flurry Heart bitterly asked, "Are you talking about me, Airborne?" She was sitting in a chair somewhere far away from the rest.

Airborne responded to Flurry Heart, "You're not the topic. I respect your decision and I won't talk about you."

"Sure seems like it," she replied.

"I'm not, Flurry Heart," Airborne assured once again. He turned his attention to the child. "That's how I see friendship though."

The child asked more, "Can I be your friend if the princess won't?"

Flurry heart shouted at the child, "I'm not a princess, you dumbass!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the alicorn; they all were in shock, except Garble. Airborne was afraid to speak to Flurry Heart, as he looked away from her. The child, however, was in tears. Sage walked to the blue unicorn and hugged him. "There there, Alder," she comforted. When Airborne noticed the tears falling from Alder's cheeks, he marched to Flurry Heart.

"What?" she asked harshly.

Airborne said, "Listen up, you spoiled, cold-hearted, heartless witch! You can insult me all you want, but you made one of your future subjects cry! And he was a child too. Do you have anything to say?"

Flurry Heart shifted away from him saying, "What does it matter? The kid should grow up and stop crying." Airborne walked around the chair she sat in to stare her in the face. The girl persisted on turning her head refusing to acknowledge him until she stopped. "Get out of my face before I blast you." Her horn charged with magic once again.

Airborne said, "Go back to hell. Hope nobody misses you when you die." At that, he walked away. She just watched him. Soon, she curled up in a ball on her chair and silently cried. Airborne joined the other 2 children but glancing back at Flurry Heart filled him with regret soon enough.

Much later throughout the day, Airborne was napping in a chair. Flurry Heart went to him gently nudging the changeling-dragon to wake up. Airborne's eyes opened looking at Flurry Heart's eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," she said remorsefully.

"Go on," he calmly commanded.

The Alicorn dripped more tears from her eyes. She wiped them saying, "I'm sorry. Okay? If that's what you want to hear, then I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

Airborne squatted on his chair standing on it with his 4 legs. He shifted his tail to encircle them. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Flurry Heart looked down responding, "I know. I'm waiting for Alder to wake up too."

Airborne questioned, "Why did you do that, anyway?"

"I don't know, okay?" Flurry Heart answered.

"Yes, you do," replied Airborne.

"Then what do you want to hear?" she asked disconcerted. "Do you want to hear me weep and leave you forever or what?"

"I want to know the truth, Flurry Heart," he started. "You are hurting and I know it. What's bothering you?"

Flurry Heart kept a long silence. Airborne awaited a response. She told him, "I hate my cutie mark." Airborne giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Airborne inquired, "What does your cutie mark represent?"

Flurry Heart said, "My cutie mark is a dove. It represents purity and peace. However, I do not understand my destiny. Am I supposed to be at peace all the time or what?"

Airborne just looked at the mark. "Your mother is the alicorn princess of love, so what if you're the princess of peace?"

Flurry Heart questioned Airborne's answer to her question. Airborne simply shrugged. "Do you think so?" she asked.

Airborne said, "Well, any kingdom demands peace unconditionally. Without it, there is war." Flurry Heart thought for a moment of her role as a princess. "I think there is more to why you hate your cutie mark. Why is that?"

"Because..." she commented without a conclusion. Her words jumbled in her thoughts trying to assert her reason. "I'm expected to be as great as my parents in the Crystal Empire. Even so, I can't do it. I don't believe I am intended to be a princess."

Airborne asked, "Is it because you fail to understand what your cutie mark?"

"It's more than that," she informed. "I used to think that being a princess meant smiling, giving handshakes to people, and just making demands. Now I understand that I have to serve their subjects. In fact, I think I am failing at living up to those standards. If I'm supposed to be a traditional princess, I've already failed at it."

The changeling-dragon climbed down from his chair and stood next to her. "I'm a prince, but I don't act like one. In fact, I have no clue on which kingdom I will reign over one day. It would most likely be the changelings because of my dad's inheritance. If I wanted to rule dragons, I'd be forced to fight other dragons over the Dragon Lord's scepter. However, I don't even think the dragons would want me in charge, nor the changelings."

"Why?" asked Flurry Heart.

"Because I'm a hybrid, and they hate me for that," he responded. "However, I still have a purpose for being a hybrid. You do too even if you are an alicorn. You'll know what you're really meant to do with that cutie mark of yours."

The pony asked, "Was it hard for you?"

Airborne replied, "Yeah, it was. It's still hard to be myself around other people. I attend the school in Canterlot; there, I get bullied frequently. That didn't stop me, however. I found out who I was through it all, and this problem helped me figure it out even further. I'm supposed to unite all of Equestria to stand as one. With that, Flurry Heart, I know that you will find out what you are to do with your cutie mark's calling."

After she listened to Airborne's story, the alicorn walked toward Alder; the child was sleeping in a chair on the left of Rinehart. Rinehart looked at Flurry Heart with discontent.

"What are you doing?" he asked with spiked resentment.

"Apologizing," clarified the alicorn.

Rinehart snorted with fury. "That was my son you yelled at. You had no right to do that."

Flurry Heart said, "I'm only young with a foolish mind. And even with this conscience, I had no right to speak out of term to anyone, not even someone as your child. I am truly sorry for failing one of my subjects."

Rinehart's anger diminished to a still emotion. "You're forgiven." Those were the only words he said. Leaning his neck over, he woke up Alder with a singular nudge.

The child looked at Rinehart asking with fatigue, "What's going on, daddy?"

Rinehart responded, "Flurry Heart has something to tell you."

Alder gazed at Flurry Heart. The alicorn spoke, "I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Alder. I was only upset with myself and... I took it out on you."

Alder's eyes widened a bit more. He stood up and said, "It's okay, princess." He slowly reached out to Flurry Heart hugging her with open, welcoming hooves. "I love you."

Flurry Heart smiled with tears leaking out. She hugged back. "I love you, too."

Airborne watched all of this smiling at the sight of peace. "See why I said that you represent peace?"

Flurry Heart released the unicorn. "I do," she said walking back to Airborne. She sat in front of the changeling-dragon. "Thank you, Airborne."

Airborne said, "You're welcome, princess." The two giggled a bit.

"How old are you?" asked Flurry Heart.

"I'm 11. And you?" asked Airborne.

"11. I'm turning 12 in a few months, though," answered Flurry Heart.

Airborne said, "Nice. Same age!"His sentence was cut short as Twilight had penetrated through a nearby wall alarming everyone, even Garble who breathed flames out of agitation. Twilight crashed to the ground lying in pain. "Twilight!" he shouted anxiously. Everyone gathered near the fallen princess.

Twilight weakly said, "Help... King Sombra's... taken over... Ember..." She then fainted. Ember walked through the crashed wall with eyes entirely black.

Airborne gazed at his mother saying, "Mom! What's going on?!"

Flurry Heart said, "Airborne, get back! That's not your mother. That's a mind control spell!"

Ember blasted at Airborne with flames a fury, but Garble stepped in front and neutralized it with his own blast. "Go!" shouted Garble.

Airborne said, "I'm not leaving you!"

Garble shouted while putting on his coal gloves, "You need to go with the others. I'm the only one here who can fight your mother, Airborne." He lit the gloves in flames and moved into a fighting stance.

"But-" Airborne's sentence was cut short.

"Go now!" Garble shouted even louder than the last time. With that said, Rinehart put Twilight on his back. Soon, everyone made their way out of the hospital while Garble held off Ember. The dragons carried their battle inside the hospital. The group was in the street heading away from the castle and the hospital. Airborne stopped moving to glance at the building he just left. Soon, it collapsed with a large explosion inside.

"Noooooooooo!" screamed Airborne as he saw the hospital crumble.

"We've got to keep moving," demanded Flurry Heart. She used her magic to force Airborne to float and move. The group eventually made their way outside the Crystal Empire and back at the train station. They all turned back once they reached it and stood on the crystallized boardwalk. What they saw of the Crystal Empire horrified them badly. The Crystal Empire turned dark. It was transformed into a black and grey crystal capital. "It's... gone. My home..." Flurry Heart looked down sadly.

Airborne was let down to the ground. The first thing he did was a search for the book of unity he brought. Once he found it, he turned to the chapter of spells. "Flurry Heart... my mother and friend were in that building. If they're gone... Then..." He groaned releasing tears. "I..." he further stated making himself angrier and sadder. "King Sombra will pay." He looked for a spell that would help him search for a dragon signature within the kingdom. The child immediately spoke the incantation once it was found. Unfortunately, he searched for two minutes with no dragon heat signatures. Airborne gave up searching after a while of no results. He said, "desai" to end the incantation's power. As he knew it, Garble and Ember appeared to be gone.


	11. Storms

Flurry Heart walked to Airborne sitting down next to him. She said, "Are you okay, Airborne?"

Airborne walked away to one end of the crystal board and took off flying. As he flew up, his wings glowed. He took off speeding into the sky. He also gained lateral distance from Flurry Heart. Storm clouds were already in the sky as King Sombra formed them himself with magic. Airborne's memories of his mother flooded. He remembered the many times she babied him. He remembered the many times she spoiled him. He remembered the many times she gave him hugs and kisses and motherly love and affection. Now his mind turned to Garble. Garble was like a best friend for him at school. More than school. He was a best friend at home too. He remembered how Garble stood up for him at school, how the bullies attacked the hybrid and Garble saved him. He remembered the time he took Garble to Twilight's castle. Once he fully ascended to the clouds, tears slipped from his eyes. As this happened, his body was shrouded in radiating energy. Not magic, energy. This energy was blue, cold, as chilled as ice itself. "This isn't fair..." he said as his front claws curl into fists. "I... I've never killed anyone. All I've done was try to make life better for myself. I'm hurt at school." The clouds began to move. It was like a tornado forming. "I'm hurt at my own home." Lightning flashed through the sky racing toward the ground. A lightning bolt struck the hovering changeling-dragon. It didn't harm nor inhibit him one bit, however. The bolt seemed to have empowered him. More lightning struck to the ground. "I lost my best friend..." he said as more lightning struck and thunder clapped. "And my mom!" he screamed. Then he just screeched at the top of his lungs causing a massive storm to brew. Lightning shot from Airborne's mouth swelling in the sky. Thunder clapped so loud it shook the ground and everyone on it. In all of this, he knows his truest power. It was being the dragon of the storm itself. Airborne stopped screaming and looked at the others on the ground from inside of his tornado. The tornado was in a constant place, but it did try sucking in anything nearby. Luckily, Airborne was not near the train station; otherwise, the station would have been consumed by the tornado. The storm still raged; it grew bigger the worse Airborne felt. Eventually, the storm was soothed by a bright light from the sky. The light expanded through the tornado reaching Airborne. The changeling-dragon studied the intruding brightness. "Flurry Heart?" he asked.

"Yes, Airborne. It's okay!" she said. "You can cry out your problems. It's alright to feel upset, but I don't want you to destroy anyone. Please calmed down!" Once her light hit Airborne's body, he felt a rush of peace and tranquility. Soon, his entire vision became white. It was as if the world transformed into pure, white light. He looked around with tears still falling from his eyes. Flurry Heart approached him. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

Airborne said, "How?!" He was filled with absolute sorrow. "My mother is gone and so is Garble."

Flurry Heart said, "But do not let their loss forget who you are. You taught me who I am, now I am showing you the results of your teaching. Look. I don't understand the pain of loss like you do, but I can assure you that with every loss comes a greater gain. This affliction won't stop you, my friend."

Airborne looked away from Flurry Heart. "I don't have the strength to continue. I'm done. I surrender, okay?"

"Surrender to what?" asked Flurry Heart.

"I will never lead everyone. I'm nothing special," he answered. "All I do is cause myself more grief by standing out."

"That's why we need people like you, Airborne," Flurry Heart answered. "I understand you now. You were born to change the world. That's why you're a changeling. You were also born to also be strong. That's why you're a changeling. Remember who you are, Airborne. You're the one who will change the world with your revolution. I believe in you, and I will follow you every step of the way." Airborne looked at Flurry Heart in a shock. She came closer giving him a hug. The hybrid's eyes widened as he saw this, but he continued to cry hugging her back. Pretty soon, the world around them turned back to normal as they are now standing on the boardwalk once again.

Airborne said, "Wait. Where are we?"

Flurry Heart said, "You never left and caused that storm in real life. The moment you stood up, my magic activated through my horn which blasted you causing you to hallucinate."

Airborne was silent for a moment thinking. "Wait... All of that was a vision?"

"For the most part," she replied. A chuckle escaped her.

Airborne chuckled, too. "Thanks, Flurry Heart," he stated.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never known what I'm meant to do," she said. "I should be thanking you." The two only stared at each other, then the fallen empire. "What should we do, chosen one?" she was only teasing.

"I don't know, princess," Airborne said. "What should we do? I'm awaiting your command." They both laughed.

Flurry Heart exclaimed, "We need to tell the other alicorn about this. We have to get to Canterlot." Airborne nodded and stood up. So did Flurry Heart.

Much later, the entire group wound up in Canterlot. The group was now Airborne, Flurry Heart, Sage, Rinehart, Twilight, and Alder. Flurry Heart was getting a lot of attention for being an alicorn out in the open. It was the equivalent circumstance with Airborne but as a changeling-dragon hybrid. Princess Twilight was also asleep on Rinehart, so that drew much attention. Because of Airborne's unstable emotions, he kept snapping at people telling them to back away and leave. The sky had dark clouds already forming; they developed continuously until it got really serious. Flurry Heart only allowed the hybrid's reactions to happen as she agreed with the outbursts. She wanted to get to the castle as quickly as possible without delays. Eventually, they came to a city square. A massive crowd completely gathered around the group enforcing Airborne's emotions to stir further. There were remarks from the other ponies that said, "Why is that alicorn with the weirdo?" and "what a disgusting fusion" and "that fusion should change into one of his species and stay that way." Airborne looked at the crowd of ponies.

Airborne looked at the crowd shouting, "Go away!" The Canterlot ponies didn't listen. "I am not joking." Dark clouds flashed lightning in the clouds. "I will give you all to the count of 3." The sky grew dark making everypony stop talking. "Now. Let us go see Princesses Celestia and Luna without any delay. Move along!"

"Are you a storm god?" shouted a random pony.

"You're going to smite us?!" shouted another random pony.

Now everyone was screaming and running away in fear. Because of this, Celestia and Luna flew to the group instead. Their faces were filled with fury.

Princess Celestia commanded, "Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt. Leave Canterlot before-" Her sentence was cut short as she noticed Princess Twilight wounded on Rinehart's back. "How did this happen?! Are you the ones who sought after King Sombra?"

"Dear sister," started Luna, "it appears that Flurry Heart is present too." She walked to Flurry Heart asking, "What happened, my dear?"

Airborne instead answered, "Well you see-"

Luna cut Airborne off by shouting at him. She used her traditional royal canterlot voice that sounded like gods were shouting. "You better not say another word until all is calm and you aren't held accountable." Airborne quickly quieted himself and backed away behind Rinehart.

Flurry Heart answered Luna's question with a long explanation. Further explanations were given from Rinehart. Princess Luna approached Airborne speaking to him in a normal tone. "You are okay, now."

Princess Celestia approached Airborne asking, "Thank you for helping the others out." She then turned to Luna and asked, "Luna, please take Rinehart and his children to a safe place. I'll take on this manner myself." Luna did so, and in a few minutes, Luna, Rinehart, Sage, and Alder left. Princess Twilight was on Celestia's back. "Airborne, you have a great gift inside of you. Do not use it against my subjects unless necessary, and do not ever tempt them again. Now, we should all head inside the castle. Twilight is weak and she needs healing."

Airborne said the healing incantation using it on Twilight. Twilight woke up shaking her head. "Airborne! Get out of here! Ember is..." she shouted. Soon, she realized what was happening. "Oh... nevermind."

Celestia said, "Nicely done, Airborne. I really didn't know that dragons can use magic."

Airborne said, "It's a dragon thing to only use incantations or somehow channel magic through our hands. If only Spike knew how to do it."

Celestia said, "You'll have to inform me later. This King Sombra incident is getting out of hand, and we must discuss this inside."

Pretty soon, everyone headed inside the castle. They discussed in the throne room of the castle. It had 2 thrones, one with Celestia's cutie mark and one with Luna's. They had a red carpet going to their thrones. The walls had many stained glasses on there which showed the history of the kingdom. The royal blue floor had floral patterns on it with many designs. Celestia sat in her throne as Twilight, Airborne, and Flurry Heart talked to Celestia from the floor. "What I'm hearing from all of you is that King Sombra won, Dragon Lord Ember is possibly dead, so is Garble the red dragon, and King Thorax is possibly enslaved?"

They all nodded yes. Airborne's sad expression showed once again hearing those words. Flurry Heart patted Airborne on the back.

Twilight said, "Cadance is possibly gone. I don't sense her alicorn magic in her."

Flurry Heart exclaimed, "What?!"

Twilight nodded her head in despair. "I'm sorry, Flurry Heart."

Flurry Heart only broke down crying. She flew out of the room, too. Airborne just watched her leave not knowing what to do. He turned to Celestia asking, "May I be excused?" Celestia nodded yes and Airborne left. He flew after Flurry Heart, but she was long gone. Airborne only came back walking slowly into the throne room.

Celestia spoke, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, your majesty," answered Airborne. Celestia sighed softly. "Princess Celestia, we need your help in fighting King Sombra. He's taken over the Crystal Empire now."

"That's unfortunate," Celestia said. "No... that's devastating. We need to act at once before King Sombra moves in on Canterlot."

"But what can we do?" Twilight asked.

Celestia looked down saying, "I don't know..." This was hard, even for her.

Airborne shifted uncomfortably in his position. "I... want to know. How strong is alicorn magic compared to unicorn magic?"

Celestia answered, "Alicorn magic controls celestial bodies, concepts, it even can do all spells whereas unicorn magic is limited. It can't control celestial bodies and concepts. For example, I can raise the sun, but no unicorn can do that. If I only had unicorn magic, I would have never been able to do that."

Twilight shivered all of a sudden. She looked in the direction of the doors to the throne room. "I sense something coming... Something large in magic... Cadance's magic. No. Something dark is with it."

A guard walked in saying, "Princess Celestia! It's King Sombra. He's here! He hasn't attacked, but he's just walking to the entrance of Canterlot."

Airborne's heart sank. "I've got to see if Flurry Heart's out there!" He flew straight outside the throne room doors. He rushed outside and flew up high into the air. Gazing down, he noticed King Sombra being threatened by guards. He transformed into a castle guard, specifically a white pegasus, and flew down to join them. He got close to the action at the front of what was happening.

One guard shouted at King Sombra saying, "Leave! Or prepare to die." Many of the other guards aimed their weapons at the single umbrum fearlessly.

King Sombra's voice was calm. "I'm not going to die here today." He jumped from the outside entrance of the gate to the inside. He landed saying, "Very well then. I will teach you who your superior is." He ran to a few guards and began fighting in hand to hand combat. Many guards came at him, but he threw them all off of him. In fact, no one could lay a single hoof on him. He ripped through them all without using any magic. One earth pony guard managed to kick King Sombra, but that didn't make the umbrum move an inch. Like a bolt of lightning, he struck all the rest of the guards. The only one left was Airborne. "You seem smart. You're the only one who didn't fight me." He slowly walked to Airborne. "But you are familiar... Where have I seen you before? Oh wait, I have never met you. And I never will." Airborne backed up in fear. "You're scared. You remember the pain of abuse. It is definite that you have lots of fond memories. Leave and never return." Airborne changed back to his normal self.

"I will not run, King Sombra! You will pay for what you did to my mother and father!" Airborne shouted.

King Sombra blinked once and squinted. "Are you the son of Thorax?"

"Yes, I am!" exclaimed the changeling-dragon. "I am Airborne the storm beast!"

"I've never heard that one. Tell me. What is this massive energy inside of you?" asked Sombra.

"I have powers of my mother and father, and I also have magic," Airborne said. "You are only a unicorn that has crystal control! I won't let you win this battle. You and I will end this today!"

The king cracked his neck and spoke, "Shatter and be destroyed by the newest Alicorn."

Airborne was confused. That was until King Sombra revealed his black wings to Airborne. "No... How is this possible?!" He remembered what Twilight said. "You... You have Alicorn magic?!"

"In this cold world, I have transcended," responded the dark alicorn. "Cadance's magic and my magic were perfect matches. Fusing with my opponent's magic transcended my body to become an alicorn of darkness. I also possess Thorax's changeling magic. His power helps me excel too."

Airborne groaned. "This is going to be troublesome... but here I go!" Airborne breathed electric at King Sombra which struck the dark alicorn with full strength. This not only electrocuted him, but he exploded with large dust brewing. "Yes! Take that. Have you ever seen a dragon do that?"

King Sombra whisked away the smoke using his wings. "No, I can not say that I have."

Airborne withdrew back in fear. "W-well! I... can also cause the clouds to hurl lightning at you!"

King Sombra said, "Are you fast enough?" With a very hasty move, the king lunged in front of the child. Airborne barely saw Sombra move from one place to another. It was as if the alicorn was a bolt of lightning jumping from one place to another. Sombra kicked Airborne in the face knocking him through several shops. He walked away going towards Canterlot Castle. Luna quickly appeared floating above him high in the air.

"Stop right there," she shouted with her royal canterlot voice. "I will not let you pass any further!" She soon saw the dark alicorn's wings. She whispered to herself quietly, "You... You've got to be kidding me." She looked at where Airborne lies. The changeling-dragon child raced upward to Luna flying next to her. He looked at King Sombra. Luna continued saying, "Alright... Okay, this is bad. Do you have any ideas on what to do, Airborne?"

Airborne said weakly, "Not one thought, Luna." Airborne's left eye was completely shut and swollen. He also had a hard time flying because of his wings being damaged. "This dark alicorn is a rushing wave. He's relentless, unstoppable even."

Luna said, "Don't give up hope!" The navy blue alicorn released a beam of magical energy at King Sombra. The dark alicorn shielded himself with crystals forming as a riot shield while he stepped forward. He transformed the crystal into many shards shot them at Luna. The princess of the night acted fast by utilizing a spell to form a black, magical shield. This defended her and Airborne until it shattered with King Sombra's bullet shards. They both were shot back into the air without falling to the ground. Sombra shot like lightning and appeared in front of Luna's face kicked her to the ground and landing on top of her.

"I heard stories of you, Luna," he said while crushing the princess's throat with his left hoof. "I learned how you were Nightmare Moon. I can't seem to understand why you gave up on your journey to greatness."

"Because..." she started. "I... owe... Equestria my... help!" She blasted Sombra's face knocking him back. The king stood up fast without hesitation. The 2 charged into a hoof to hoof combat. Pretty soon, their hoof punches met each other's hoof punches. This caused explosive punches to occur. Eventually, Sombra got knocked in the face and looked at Luna with a bruise. He punched her stomach and face. Luna fell back but quickly rebounded. "I harmed my subjects and my sister." The two fought once again. From very close, they shot magical beams at each other. They missed each other every time one was blasted. Soon, they hoof to hoof fight again.

"Why do you care if you harm others?" Sombra asked while throwing one hoof punch that hit Luna down.

Luna turned around and kicked back on Sombra's chest. She spun around to fully confront him once again, and those two alicorns hoof to hoof fight once again. Luna yelled while fighting, "Learning about how much pain I caused, I am not going to make the same mistake again. I'm going to do better! I serve Equestria!" Luna delivered one final punch that sent Sombra back many feet. The dark alicorn crashed into a store front.

"Nice!" Airborne said flying down next to Luna. Unfortunately, the king flew out of the shop and upward into the air. He shot down lightning fast at Luna knocking her back into the Canterlot castle. "Luna!" Airborne shouted at Luna as she flew far.

King Sombra told Airborne, "You aren't going anywhere, young hybrid. Your power intrigues my interests." Crystals shot up from the ground and imprisoned the child. It fully encased him in a large black crystal. Airborne screamed as loud as he could for help. He kicked the walls, zapped it with his lightning, and even headbutts it. All attempts he tried to escape were futile. However, someone teleported Airborne into the Canterlot castle. Inside the castle, they were in the throne room. Celestia was standing ready to battle Sombra. Airborne warned that King Sombra was now an alicorn. Airborn further mentioned that he had Thorax's powers too. Celestia looked down and then at Airborne. "He was strong before he even had those powers. Now... He's invincible. How are the guards?"

"I've never seen anything like it, Princess Celestia," Airborne exclaimed in fear. "He killed every last soldier with only hand to hand combat. It was like a lightning bolt ripped through all of the guards." Airborne could tell Celestia was nervous about the situation.

Celestia looked at Luna who appeared to be lying in front of Twilight. She said, "I'm afraid he's way too powerful, even for me. I've fought many opponents, but my sister has never fallen so fast to one such as this. In fact, King Sombra was near our fighting prowess before he had alicorn and changeling king magic. Now, he's impregnable." The white alicorn sighed in hopelessness. "Thorax... Ember... Cadance... Even mighty warriors have fallen. Luna and I are primordial embodiments. We can't afford anyone to have our magic. I have to take her alicorn magic to fight against this foe. That should equalize our strengths. Twilight, I need you to recruit your friends to gather the elements of harmony. We might need the pillars, too. Bring me Starswirl the Bearded. I will protect my subjects at all costs." Celestia put her horn on Luna's horn absorbing her alicorn magic. "Luna... I'm sorry. I must take this power from you to fight King Sombra. This might be my final stand whereas you have fallen. You probably would have wanted it this way." Once she finished absorbing the magic, her body was encompassed with night blue energy. It soon disappeared.

Airborne said to Celestia, "Princess Celestia, I need to tell Spike and Pharynx to fight in this too."

Celestia interrupted, "No. We don't need the dragons and the changeling's help. This matter requires magic they have absolutely no idea how to use."

Airborne continued, "They can help! I know they can."

Twilight said, "Spike and Pharynx can't help, Airborne. They are far too weak for anything like this. This requires the elements to finish the job, Airborne."

"I know," said Airborne sadly. "I... I understand."

Twilight said, "But if you want to help, give Celestia your changeling and dragon powers. You're the son of the Dragon Lord and the Changeling King, so your powers are transcendent as well."

"That is if I know how to do that," Airborne said. "Even then, I'm not going to give Celestia my powers."

Celestia said, "I understand, Airborne. I don't want them anyway. You will need them for when the time comes."

The doors of the throne room blast open as King Sombra slowly walk through. He looked at the fallen Luna, then Twilight, then Celestia, then Twilight, and finally Airborne. "My glorious slaves. My most glorious slaves! I've come. Your king is here to take control."

Celestia yelled, "We do not serve you, King Sombra. We serve Equestria and our homes!" She blasted King Sombra with a magical energy beam from her horn. King Sombra blasted at the beam with his magic. Both powers were equalized; the two rays struggled to overtake the other. Airborne helped out by breathing lightning aiding in Celestia's. King Sombra looked at Airborne with confusion. Nevertheless, the dark alicorn charged his beam further. So did Celestia. Twilight asked Celestia while shouting, "Princess Celestia. Please take my magic as well!"

Celestia answered, "No! You need to keep your magic at all costs. Don't you give it to me, but get Luna to safety!"

Twilight looked at Celestia with worry. Nevertheless, she grabbed Luna and Airborne teleporting them and herself out of the room. They ended up in Twilight's castle; specifically, they were in the throne room. Twilight looked at the map and saw how King Sombra's crystal empire was expanding. "Oh no," she said. "The Crystal Empire is expanding."

"What?!" shouted Airborne. "How can that be?!"

"I don't know, but we've got to stop it," Twilight said.

Airborne helped with a suggestion. "What if we call in the help of the changelings, dragons, hippogriffs, and others?"

The princess of friendship looked at Airborne and shook her head in denial. "They are not powerful enough to help."

Airborne said, "We have to ask them for help. If we don't, this war can go on forever. The Crystal Empire fell, we lost 4 heroes, and Celestia is fighting off King Sombra. I don't care what she says! She is not my princess."

Twilight responded with rage, "Don't talk like that. Celestia knows what's best!"

Airborne said, "I don't think so. I don't believe that she knows everything. She can't see that this affects the changelings and the dragons too with their rulers captured and killed. Does she expect them to just sit by and not care that their leaders are gone?"

Twilight said, "Well... You do have a point."

Airborne growled charging his body in electricity. "I'm already furious. My parents are gone and so is Garble! Do you think that I'm going to let that slide? Never! King Sombra is not getting away with this."

"They fought their body regardless of the cost," responded Twilight. "I get how upset you are, Airborne. I lost people close to me before, but-"

"No, you didn't," interrupted Airborne. "You kicked out Spike, and I don't know who you lost. You kicked out one person! But before that, when did you ever lose someone close to you?"

Twilight said, "Ember! Thorax! Even Cadance! Those 2 people were close to me, Airborne. It's not just you that's hurting over Thorax and Ember's fall! They were my friends!"

"I..." started Airborne. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, too." Twilight hugged him.

"I would never hate you, Airborne," softly spoken Twilight. "We need each other more than ever."

Airborne hugged her back saying, "I miss them so much, Twilight. They were almost all I had."

Twilight said, "I understand. When all of this is over, you can live here if you'd like. I'll make sure I will be your mom and your dad."

"Why would you do that?" asked Airborne.

"Because you are worth everything to me," she said. "If I lose you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't have much of my other friends. In fact, the other elements of harmony are not even as close to me as I wish. I've felt lonelier without them."

"I see," the hybrid said sadly. "I don't want you to be alone, Twilight. I don't want to be alone either."

Twilight sighed. "We don't have to be alone. We will always have each other for comfort." Airborne only nodded. He couldn't help but think of the 3 people that just left his life. "You're my son, Airborne. I love you like one."

"I love you too, Twilight," replied Airborne. "I love you too."


End file.
